As the World Falls Down
by SnowWolf15
Summary: Savannah is watching over her brother and sister while her parents take her sick grandmother to the doctor. Little does she know that she is being watched by the broken hearted Goblin King. Will a couple of words ruin her life forever? Read to find out!
1. Prologue

**All credit goes to the Jim henson company for the characters of labyrinth, this story, and any references made to the movie. Also, the title of this story is based from David Bowie's song "As the World Falls Down" from the movie and is not my work! I believe this song goes well with the theme of the main OC's story. If there is a problem with the Title PLEASE let me know and I will change it. I would also like to give credit for the Jim Henson company as well for the picture of this book. This is my first story so I'm new to this. Ive created my own story line and some OC's but they(the Jim Henson company) made the real magic. Thank you and enjoy!**

Prologue

In the beginning Jareth loved Sarah, but after her death his heart fell to ruin. Time would only tell if he would fall in love again, but he has been watching the life of a young girl. Has he found his new Sarah?

Savannah is a 15 year old girl who's world was falling apart. Her grandfather had just past away and now her grandmother has fallen ill. She has two siblings; Tristan(her 8 year old younger brother) and Elizabeth(her 12 year old younger sister). She has two parents Tod and and Samantha. Our story begins when Savannah is left to care for her younger siblings while her mother and father take her grandmother to a doctors appointment. Will spilled words ruin her life forever? Can she fix the problem she has started? Read to find out!

 **(WARNING: this story does not contain language, but may or may not contain slight adult themes(it most likely won't, but I'm not sure). Read at your own advisement)!**

 **Thank you for reading this and if you believe I should continue please leave a comment below. Thanks! :D**


	2. Chapter 1: Saying the Words

"Hey Savannah! Want to play on the wii"? Asked Elizabeth as she ran down the stairs to get her sister. "No, not right now" replied Savannah, so Elizabeth ran back up stairs to join her brother on the wii. Savannah's parents came into the living room to say good bye before leaving. "Bye Savannah" said her father "We will be back later to tuck everyone into bed." "Make sure the door is locked when we leave ok!" added her mother before joining her father at the door. "Ok bye, tell mammie I love her". Her parents drove off in her grandfathers car to get her sickly grandmother. Bored of watching TV Savannah went upstairs to join her siblings on their wii.

"So what are you guys playing?" asked Savannah. "Super Mario Bros" replied Tristan. Savannah just knew that there was an argument waiting to happen if they continued to play that game, so she suggested they go and do something else. "Well what can we do?" her sister said. Savannah knew there wasn't much to do in their small house, but in order to keep them occupied she suggested to play tag in the house. Before playing her brother came up to her. "Why can't we play outside?" said Tristan. "Because mom and dad said to stay inside" Savannah said with a bit of an attitude. "No they didn't" snapped Tristan. Savannah thought to herself "This is going to be a long night". She explained to Tristan that she was in charge so he and Elizabeth had to listen to her, but her brother just kept adding to the pot. Finally she convinced Tristan that it was cooler inside so it was better to play in there. With an agitated look Tristan said "Let the game begin".

Before Savannah knew it Elizabeth shouted "Tristan's it!" Tristan ran to try to catch his sister but she was too fast for him, so Tristan turned to chase Savannah who was also too fast for him. Savannah ran with her long brown hair flowing behind her and her crystal blue eyes fired with excitement. "You'll never catch me" she shouted. She was wearing a shirt that had wolves on it, shorts, and sandles. Tristan caught up with her, but Savannah pushed him away.

As always Tristan took it too far and became enraged that his sisters would not let him catch them. "You bit(his word for B****)!" Cade said to Elizabeth. Savannah and Elizabeth laughed at their brother who thought he was so bad for saying "bit". "You think your bad take this" Elizabeth said as she wacked Tristan in the head with her hand. The little monster replied to his sister with a strong "You will pay for that". Tristan grabbed his toy sword and darted towards his cackling sisters. "Run!" shouted Savannah.

Savannah and Elizabeth ran into their parents room where they always hid when their brother turned into the "mini hulk". "Well what do we do now" said Elizabeth pushing hard against her parents door. "Well I would think we shouldn't let Tristan in" Savannah replied with a great amount of sarcasm. "Wait I know!" Savannah said with a little devilish look in her eye. "You remember that book you read Elizabeth...you know with the goblin king and something about a Labyrinth?". Elizabeth with a puzzled look on her face answered "Yeah why?" Savannah went and got the book off her mothers dresser. She turned to the page where Sarah wished her brother away. "Why don't we give Tristan a scare?". Finally realizing what her sister had meant Elizabeth replied with a laugh "Yeah a good scare should straighten him up".

Tristan was still banging on the door when Savannah threatened "Tristan if you don't stop right now we will say the words!" Stopping only for a second Tristan said "What words?" Before realizing he did not care. "The words that will send you to an awful place" said Elizabeth. Cade shouted "I do not care!" Elizabeth thought of something to snap back at him when Savannah said "You better care!" Tristan kept banging on the door when the two sisters looked at each other and nodded. They both shouted "I wish the goblins would come take you away, right now!" The banging stopped, but they kept the door shut tight.

All of a sudden something hit the window to their parents room. "What was that?" Asked Elizabeth. "I'm not sure, but you keep holding the door and I'll go see". Savannah slowly walked to the window and looked down to see if anything had fallen. She realized that it was nothing when she looked up to find a pair of mix matched owl eyes looking at her. Savannah thought to herself "Now what is an owl doing out in the afternoon?" Trying not to frighten her sister she said "It was nothing but an owl". She returned to the door and said "are you ready to stop now Tristan?" There was no reply. "Tristan answer me!" Savannah said through the door. Still no answer. "If we come out there and you jump out I'm punching you" claimed Elizabeth. They could hear footsteps at the bottom of the stairs. Annoyed Savannah told her sister to open the door. She stepped out and found Tristan's wooden sword laying on the floor. Elizabeth shouted "Tristan!"

They were both a little skeptical now because they did not want their brother to jump out and scare them. Savannah went to Tristan's room and looked everywhere. He was no where in sight. They both frantically ran through the house shouting "Tristan!" But there was no answer. Sitting on the couch they were discussing what to do when they heard a laugh coming from behind the curtain. Since Elizabeth did not volunteer to get up to see if it was Tristan, Savannah got up, grabbed a cane and began to slowly approach the curtain. She quickly opened it and swung, breaking the vase behind it. She turned to her sister and said "Think they will notice?" Elizabeth replied "not if Tristan is gone".

Both of them sat in silence listening for the slight sound of their brother. They were just about to turn the TV on when the power cut out. "What in the world" thought Savannah. She got up to check the fuze box when the kitchen window shattered. Both girls screamed at the noise. She grabbed two flashlights handing one to her sister. Slowly they made their way to the window to access the damage. As she began to pick the glass up she heard her sister mumble "Uh,Savannah you might want to see this". Entering the living room once more she followed her sisters pointing finger to an owl sitting on a chair in the dinning room. "You again." said Savannah. She pointed her flashlight at the owl. The flashlight flickered before going out. "Stupid batteries" complained Savannah. "Elizabeth is your flashlight working?" She asked her sister. She shook her head. Savannah felt a hand on her shoulder. She turned around expecting her sister, but it was far from her.

 **Thank you for being supportive! Please tell me if there are any grammatical errors and I will fix them as soon as I can!**


	3. Chapter 2: Beyond the Goblin City

Savannah turned to find a tall man with blonde hair in strange clothing. "Hello my dear" said the man. Out of the corner of her eye Savannah noticed her sister picking up the cane she broke the vase with. Elizabeth slowly approached the strange man from behind. She drew the cane above the mans head preparing to strike. "I wouldn't do that if I were you" the man said turning around. Elizabeth quickly dropped the cane and turned to run. The stranger grabbed her by her collar as she screamed "Leave me alone!" Noticing this Savannah decided that she needed to do something. She leapt into the air attempting to knock the man over. Her attempt failed as she hit the ground hard with a loud "thud". She sat up to find the man had vanished. then proceeded to join her crying sister. "Where did he go?" Savannah asked as she wiped her sister's tears away. Still sobbing Elizabeth replied "I-I-don't know".

The two continued to stand in silence when they heard laughter coming from their brothers room. Not wanting to leave her sister alone Savannah grabbed Elizabeth's trembling hand and started to walk up the stairs. They abruptly stopped in front of their brothers door. Savannah slowly cracked the door open. There was no one in sight. They both entered and as they neared the center of the room, the door slammed shut behind them. Screaming, the girls ran to their brothers bed.

The man then reappeared in front of the the girls with a mischievous grin. "Who are you!" Shouted Savannah. She stood up to face the man head on. "I'm Jareth and Im the one who took your brother". "Where did you take him!" Added Elizabeth attempting to make a threatening face. "He's in my castle" Jareth replied pointing to the window. The girls walked to the window and peered out. Standing before them they saw a mysterious land. "What is that?" Asked Savannah. "It's the labyrinth" replied Elizabeth. Savannah turned to Jareth and noticed that they were no longer in their brothers room. "You have exactly thirteen hours to find your brother before I turn him into a goblin forever" said Jareth as he met Savannah's eyes. He smiled at her in his suggestive ways, but Savannah quickly turned her gaze back to the labyrinth. "Such a pity" sighed Jareth as he looked Savannah up and down.

Both of the sisters turned once more to find that the glittery man had gone. "This is all your fault!" Said Elizabeth in an angry tone. "My fault!" Shouted Savannah. "Yes your fault, if you hadn't suggested to scare Tristan none of this would have ever happened" replied Elizabeth with a smirk. Savannah stood in silence because she knew her sister was kind of right.

Walking angrily to the walls of the labyrinth they heard something rumble in a bush. Savannah kicked it and out came a strange little creature. He( or whatever it was) had white hair and a beautiful bag of jewelry. "Now what's you do that for" growled the creature. "I'm sorry I thought you might be Jareth" replied Savannah. "Huh! shows what you know Sarah". "Sarah?" The girls asked with confused looks. "Well that's ur name ain't it" replied the little figure. "Well um no actually my name is Savannah and this is my sister Elizabeth" said the confused girl. "And what's your name?" Questioned Elizabeth. "They's calls me Hoggle...well whenever I correct them" said Hoggle with a sigh. The two girls looked at each other and smiled.

"By any chance do you know where the entrance to the labyrinth is?" Asked Savannah. "Well at least you asked the right question" gave Hoggle with a grin. "You gets in there" and a big door opened that wasn't there before. "Well isn't that nifty" said Elizabeth with a laugh. The two sisters and Hoggle entered the labyrinth. They looked left and then right and all they could see was that the labyrinth seemed to run for miles. Elizabeth felt like they would never get their brother back, so she yelled out "Ugh see what you did Savannah?" Savannah was really starting to get annoyed with her sister and snapped "I wasn't the only one to cause this mess. You agreed to scaring Tristan, so this is your fault just as much as it is mine!" Hoggle felt a little awkward in the situation and yelled back "Why don't you just go your separate ways!" He continued "Because even if ya get to the the center you'll never get out again." Taking it into consideration Elizabeth looked at Savannah and said "I'll go left!" Savannah didn't really want to conquer the labyrinth alone but replied with "Fine I'll got right!"

They both separated in their chosen direction. Savannah stopped and turned to Hoggle "Thanks for that idea Hoggle, we can cover more ground now without killing each other". Hoggle was very surprised because no one has ever gotten his name right on the first try, but since he didn't want to show it he simply replied with "Humph...don't be complaining to me when ya don't know where to go!" and with that Hoggle left the labyrinth hoping that the girl could be just as strong as Sarah.

Savannah walked on and on until she heard her sister scream. In a flash she shouted "I'm coming Elizabeth!". She ran as fast as she could when she came across a hole in the ground. "Elizabeth are you alright?" Said Savannah in worry. "No I'm perfectly fine...I just screamed to represent how excited I am about this labyrinth" Elizabeth replied with sarcasm. "Can you describe where you are" questioned Savannah. "Well..." Said Elizabeth "I'm in a place that's dark...that's all I can tell you". "Ok hold on ill figure out a way to get you out" Savannah said with a laugh. Just then Elizabeth screamed again "No leave me alone!". "Elizabeth what's happening?" yelled Savannah, but there was no reply. "Elizabeth!" Everything remained quiet.

Quickly she looked for something to try and free her sister. There were no branches or anything that was of use to her. She was inches away from screaming in anger when she heard a familiar laugh. She turned and there was Jareth. "What have you done with my sister" the girl snapped. "I simply reunited her with your brother in my dungeon" the King said with a grin. He stepped closer to the girl. Savannah knew she could not back up or she would meet the same fate as her brother and sister and none of them would ever get home. "Why are you doing this?" She complained. "I lost something precious to me already and I won't lose it again!" Jareth said grabbing the girls arm. "Let go of me...I'm solving this labyrinth and nothing you do will stop me!".

Jareth released his grip enjoying the girls determination. "Just remember Savannah" Jareth said losing his grin "I can be cruel". He then began to disappear into the fog. "Well I wonder what he considers cruel" thought Savannah. She knew that standing around doing nothing would not free her brother and sister, so she proceeded to go down the path she had chosen. "I can do this" she said to herself.


	4. Chapter 3: What Have I Done

**Ok my sister wanted me to add in Jareths perspective of things. I agreed to it because I thought you guys would be like "Hmm I wonder what Jareth thinks of this?" Or "I bet Jareth didn't like that much" and I didn't want you guys to get confused, so on every other chapter I'll give a little insight into Jareths mind. I hope Everyone is enjoying it so far because surprisingly I've been having some major writers block. Thanks for all the support! It makes me want to continue knowing that at least some people find this story interesting. I'm doing my best to change things up. Ok I'm done talking lol xD**

Savannah walked on and on, but there were no turns or anything. "Well this is aggravating" she claimed as she pushed a branch out of her way. She paused for a moment to try and think about her situation. "E'llo!" she heard a little voice say. Savannah looked around trying to find the source of the greeting, but there was no one. "That was strange" she said. She sat down and rested her head on her hands. "Well aren't ya gonna reply" the voice said again. She jolted up in confusion letting out an alarmed "Who's there". "Right here" the voice replied. Savannah turned her head to find a small blue worm resting on the wall of the labyrinth. "Are you the one talking to me?" She questioned. "Right" said the worm. "But, worms can't talk, or at least they can't where I'm from" she said. "Well this is the labyrinth anything is possible here" replied the worm with a grin. She took that into observation. She was in a maze filled with strange and magnificent things, so what are the odds that a worm can talk? "I guess your right" said the girl with a laugh. "Come inside and 'ave a cup of tea" the worm suggested. **"** Well I'd love to" Savannah said "But in order to save my siblings I must keep moving...thank you though" The worm let out a sigh because the last time he asked a mortal to join him and the wife for tea, she had rejected his offer as well. The worm didn't want to appear rude though so he just smiled and nodded his head.

"Hey wait! Do you know the way through this labyrinth?" The mortal asked. "No I'm just a worm". "But I don't know how to get anywhere around here, there are no turns or anything" she said standing up. The worm was about to reply when the girl fell over into the illusion of the walls. "What in the world" she said rubbing her head. "Things aren't always what they seem" the worm said with a chuckle. Savannah stood up and slapped the dust off her shorts. "Well thanks for the advice". She proceeded to go right. "No no don't go that way" shouted the little insect. "Well why not?" Questioned the girl. "Because no one ever goes that way" he explained. "Well why not?" She replied "Didn't you say that things aren't always what they seemed?" "Ok, but don't say I didn't warn ya" the worm said trying to change her mind. "Well goodbye!" She said with a smile and continued to go the way no one ever took. "She right smart that one" the worm said before returning to his hole.

"I wonder why no one ever comes down here" she thought. She took another step and the ground moved from underneath her. She screamed as she fell only to be caught by someone's slimy green hand. She followed the hand to see its owner, but to her amazement it was just a hand! There were more of them grabbing her legs and waist. "Ouch" she cried. "Who are you". "Why we're helping hands" one said as hands joined together to create a sort of creepy face. "We are spread out through the entire labyrinth waiting to catch the unlucky souls who come crashing down from above" another one said as another creepy face was created. " Well you can loosen your grip a little" Savannah complained. "Well would you like us to let go?" Beamed yet another creepy hand face. "How many faces can these things make?" Thought Savannah "No no please don't" she screamed. "Well alright then, which way do you want to go" said another pair of hands. "Which way?" Savannah asked. "Yes up or down?" The first couple of hands said. "Hmm..." Savannah began " Well where will I go if I chose down?" She questioned with a smirk on her face". The hands gathered into a shocked face and replied with "Well we aren't allowed to answer that" they stated. "Then I'd like to go back up please" Savannah knew this was probably a wise choice, so the hands let out a humph and sent her back up.

Once she reached the top she decided that if she continued to go the way she was going she might run into another trap(and she didn't want that) so she turned around and went the other direction.

 **Meanwhile back at the castle**

Jareth pulled a crystal ball from the air and began to watch Savannah "She is certainly smarter than Sarah was" he laughed remembering how Sarah seemed to choose all the wrong options at the beginning of her journey. Jareth was a little unsure of this new girl though. He was the Goblin King and he was brave and strong and he knew nothing could strike fear into his soul, but when Sarah rejected him it did hurt. "My how you remind me of her" he said speaking to the little glass ball. Jareth remembered watching Sarah as she aged and finally as she took her last breath. He remembered screaming and breaking down in his room calling her an idiot for not accepting his offer because he knew that if she had she would have lived for eternity with him. "I can't let that happen again" he mumbled.

Jareth continued to watch the girl thinking of ways to make her stay with him. He really was lonely once he thought about it. Yeah sure he had the goblins, but they did nothing all day except drink and get into fights. He wanted someone who would stay with him and love him. He was tired of spending his days fixing his subjects mishaps. "You won't get away from me...I won't allow it" he claimed. Savannah really did remind him of the girl he had lost. No they weren't related he thought "But she definitely is fuller" he said with a chuckle.

"Oh what to do with you young one." he sighed. The peach he had given Sarah had no effect whatsoever on her, so if he was going to interfere with Savannah's journey he would have to be more forward with her in her hallucination. "I've been given a second chance" he stated "and I most certainly will not let this one slip from my grasp". He then threw the glass ball back into the air, allowing it to vanish.

 **Back to little old Savannah**

"How can someone get anywhere in this place!" She yelled. "Is there a clock any where?" She questioned herself. She knew she hadn't been there but thirty minutes or more. "Maybe if I start running that will save me some time" she thought. So, she started to sprint turning corners and trying her best not to run into a wall. She ran into a dead in "Great" she sighed. She turned around to try a different way, but the way she came was blocked off. "Really" she shouted. She paced back and forth trying to decide what she could do. "Hm...I wonder if I can climb the walls?" She looked around hoping to find a small tree that she could climb allowing her to jump the wall. Fortunately for her there was.

Savannah walked to the tree and noticed how pretty it was. It wasn't like the trees from home. It had bright purple leaves and crystal clear bark. Savannah wasn't even sure if it was a tree, but what ever it was she could climb it to get out of there. She hoisted herself up to the first branch and continued on to the next and the next and the next. Either the tree was going on forever or the wall was getting higher. She continued to climb. "There is no way that this wall was this high!" she exclaimed frustrated. She finally gave up and headed back down. She stepped back and the wall wasn't but about six feet high. "Are you kidding me!" She shouted. "What kind of place is this!" She screamed angrily hitting the wall.

She heard laughing behind her. She quickly turned to find these strange looking card goblins. "And who are you?" She questioned because she was clearly not in the mood. "Well wouldn't you like to know" the characters said laughing. "Finally a way out" she cheered. "Well be warned" the red one said. "One of us leads to the Castle" the red one continued "and the other one leads to babababum certain death!" added the blue one. "And keep in mind" said the red one "one of us always tells the truth" and the blue one said "and one of us always lies". "But you can only ask one of us" laughed the red one. "Huh great!" She said. "Well which would it be" said the blue one. What was she to do...she was always the one to lie. "Hm" she said strolling over to the blue goblin. "If I asked him if this is the door that leads to certain death and he said no would he be lying?" The goblin thought for a moment in confusion "No?" The goblin said "Then this is the way to the castle!" She proclaimed. "Well what if I was lying?" Questioned the goblin. Well crap she didn't think of that, but she had no time to waste. "No, I'm pretty sure this is the way" she assured him. So, the goblin got out of her way and let her pass. She strolled into the doorway "See I told ya!" And with that word she fell through the ground. "Not again!" She yelled.

 **I hope this chapter was interesting. I spent like an hour trying to come up with this chapter and then I was finished with it and read it and THEN decided I wanted to change it some, so I hope it's not too much like the movie :D**


	5. Chapter 4: Escaping the Darkness

**This is the only chapter so far that has ONE word in it. I'm not sure if that will be the only word, but I just wanted to let everyone know**.

Savannah continued to fall. "Is this like the wall?" She thought. She waited, but she still didn't touch the ground. "Huh!" She sighed. As she continued to fall she heard the same familiar laughter she had heard from the very beginning of her journey. "Well speak of the devil." she proclaimed. "Hello Savannah." said Jareth appearing from the dark. "What is it this time?" She snarled. "Now now, I thought you would be happy to see me." he replied with a grin. "I don't have time to talk to you." She complained getting agitated. "I just wanted to see how you were enjoying my labyrinth." the King said trying to appear innocent. Savannah thought for a moment. She didn't want him to know that it was actually quite challenging. "Easy peasy"she replied with a smile. "I'm actually quite surprised on how well you are doing" he said "Aside from carelessly choosing a door, you are making good time".

He then began to approach the mortal slowly. "But it only gets harder from here" he stated trying to make her give up. "Well I'm up for the challenge" Savannah claimed with fire in her eyes. Jareth liked this and so he got closer. "So you are not the least bit frightened?" He asked her(although he knew she was). "Not one bit" the girl said. Jareth was now an arms length away from her, but Savannah wasn't threatened at all. "Then why don't we make this more interesting" Jareth said producing a smirk. A clock then appeared. "I'll take away one hour" he claimed laughing. "Are you kidding me!" She screamed in her head, but she didn't let him see her anger. She remained calm and simply said "Have it your way, the villain never wins". Jareth laughed and raised his hand to touch her face. "Whoa now wait a second!" She said in her head. Savannah caught the Kings hand and sent him a threatening look in her eyes. Jareth drew back and said "I also like a challenge!". "And a challenge you will receive!" Savannah shouted not taking her eyes of the King of Goblins.

"Well goodbye for now young one" the man said waving goodbye. "Parting is such sweet sorrow" and with that he was gone and all was left was a cloud of glitter spreading through the air. "Well what do I do now?" Savannah thought because she was still falling. "Wait I think I see the ground!" She shouted with joy. She found the ground alright, she hit it hard. "Ouch!" She cried.

 **Jareth's View on Things**

He was happy with there little discussion. Well except for the part when the girl caught his hand. He enjoyed the fire in her soul. The way her crystal blue eyes melted with rage as he tried to stroke her face. "All in good time my dear" he thought to himself. He took into notice that his throne was very uncomfortable. "You!" He pointed to one of his guards. "Get me some more feathers to put in this stupid chair!". The guard quickly ran out of the castle for he didn't want to end up guarding the land of eternal stench!

Her reaction to him taking away an hour did bother him though. He wanted her to get mad at him or shout, but although she was mad, she didn't show her anger at all. "How can she be so strong?" He questioned himself. He has taken her siblings, he has reduced her time, but yet she was still perfectly calm. Did she actually think he would let her win?

 **Savannah's Point of View**

She looked around, but it was completely dark. Is this where her sister had fallen? She walked around looking for a light source. "Hello?" She shouted. Savannah continued to walk when she tripped over something large. "Aroooooo" the creature yelled. The girl stepped back trying to see who the yell belonged to. Finally a light came on and she could see. There sitting before her was a beast of some kind. It had orangeish brown fur and pointed horns. The beast looked up at her and said "Sawah?" "Why was everyone calling her Sarah?" She thought. "No, I'm Savannah" She said giving the beast a smile "Sawannah?" Replied the beast "Close enough, and what is your name?" The beast stood "Ludo" he answered. "Well hello Ludo, nice to meet you" she claimed sticking out her hand. Ludo looked at her hand in confusion. "You shake it" Savannah said "that's how people greet each other". Ludo smiled and grabbed her hand shaking it.

"How did you get down here?" Savannah asked Ludo. "King want Ludo Forgotten" the beast said with a sigh. "That's awful you seem like such a nice beast" she proclaimed hugging the lonely Ludo. "Well we can escape this together" she stated. "Sawannah friend?" Asked Ludo. "Of course!" She beamed with joy. The two continued walking together when they heard a shuffle from behind them. Savannah turned to find Hoggle huffing and mumbling. "Now why'd ya haf ta get stuck downs here?" He questioned the girl. "It's not like I was trying to!" She shouted. "Well if you haven't noticed this is an oubliette!" He continued "this is a place where's people's ares sent to's be forgotten". "Ludo forgotten" sighed the beast. "No you aren't Ludo I'll always remember you!" Savannah said stroking the beast arm. "Well do's you's wanna get outta here or whats!" Yelled Hoggle. "Ludo out"cried the beast. "Well lead the way Hoggle" chimed Savannah.

The short goblin walked over to a wall and picked up a piece of wood. He then placed the wood against the wall and turned the knob. Out came pots, pans, and a shower of dust. "Dammit" he proclaimed "I's does that's every time". Savannah laughed and Hoggle pulled the handle off and placed it on the other side of the door. This time when he opened it light shined through. "Wells come on!" He snarled. Savannah crawled through the door with ease, but Ludo on the other hand had a much harder time fitting through. She was on her way yet again.

 **Im trying not to make things go to fast between Savannah and Jareth. Although feelings are developing I'm just trying to take it slow...lol Thank you guys for the support! I'm doing this thing where I do a chapter a day. With school starting next week, I'm doing my best to get as many chapters out there that I can! Thank you! Chapter 5 will appear tomorrow :D**


	6. Chapter 5: Imprisonment

**SnowWolf here. This chapter is going to explain what is happening with Tristan and Elizabeth in the dungeon of Jareths castle. Before I begin I would like to thank everyone who has left positive feedback on my story. I really have worked hard on it, so thank you! Your awesome :D**

Elizabeth opened her eyes and released a soft moan. "Where am I" she questioned the darkness. Looking around all she could see was a pitch black abyss. As her eyes adjusted she noticed a small light flickering in the corner. She stood and slowly slid her feet against the ground making sure not to run over anything. Placing a hand in front of her she felt medal bars that were cold and rusted. "Hello?" She cooed. She let out a sigh realizing that no one was there or at least that's what she thought. Off in the distance she heard a soft cry. She edged on following the sound.

When she reached the owner of the cry she screamed. It was Tristan! He was all dirty and he looked like he hadn't slept in forever(even though it hadn't been that long since they wished him away)."What did they do to you!" She cried squeezing her sibling in her arms. Tristan looked up and smiled "They haven't done anything to me...why?" Maybe he didn't have bags under his eyes, it must have just been dirt. "No reason, I'm just glad your alright." Elizabeth said hugging Tristan even harder.

"What happened to you after we wished you away?" she asked. Tristan sighed and stood up. "Well..." He began "After you guys wished me away, some goblins took my hands and lead me into my closet" he continued "Once I was there they opened this door and I was in the castle, Jareth laughed at me and sent me down here. He said that you would join me later and here you are". "Ugh that troll!" She hissed. That no good King sent her brother down here alone and then just left him here. "Oh he is gonna pay for this" she thought.

The two talked for awhile. They wondered about their sister Savannah's progress and they questioned each other on whether or not they would ever be free. "Savannah's coming for us" assured Elizabeth. "I hope she hurry's before mom and dad get home!" Tristan replied. They continued to sit in silence when they heard someone approach their cell door. Whoever it was, they were laughing at them. "Who's there?" They said in sync. The laugher grew louder as light began to fill the dungeon.

When their cell was completely lit they could see the Goblin King. He was laughing at them, mockingly. "What do you want!" Tristan shouted. Jareths laughter died "I don't want anything, I just wanted to see how you were enjoying the life of a prisoner". Elizabeth ran to the cell door attempting to hit the man. Jareth was in the cell within a second without even unlocking the door. "Well that's not very nice" and with a flick of his wrist Elizabeth was on the ground chains draping from her arms. "Leave her alone!" the little boy yelled running towards his sister. "She brought it on herself!" The King said with a grin. He knelt down and brought his gaze to the children's. "You might want to behave yourselves...your sister wont be happy if she comes here and something has happened to either one of you" Jareth said with a chuckle. "We're not scared of you!" Elizabeth proclaimed. "Oh but you should be" He said smirking.

Jareth began to walk back to the door. The children could do nothing but stare at him as he disappeared leaving nothing but glitter to mark where he once stood. "Don't worry Tristan everything will be fine when Savannah gets here" the sister told her brother as she pulled on her restraints. Now that there was light Elizabeth could see that the dungeon went on and on. It didn't seem to end. "Oh Savannah please hurry" she thought to herself. "Well what do we do now?" Tristan asked. "Well...um...I don't know. What can we do now that we are in a dungeon?" Elizabeth was right. She was restrained and they were both locked away in a small cell...they couldn't really do anything.

"Why don't I try to break us out!" Suggested Tristan. "No don't do that! Lord knows what would happen if we were caught trying to escape!" Elizabeth said shooting down the suggestion. "But I'm so bored!" The boy complained. Elizabeth was not going to listen to Tristan complain the entire time they were locked away. "Complaining won't help! If we just relax and wait, Savannah will be here before you can blink". Elizabeth looked over where she saw Tristan blinking repeatedly. She gave a laugh "Ok now you look stupid". The two continued to laugh. Their freedom would come soon, or so they hoped.

 **Jareth's View on Things**

After his little discussion with the two, Jareth drew another crystal from the air. He glanced in "How will I get you to stay?" He said with a sigh. The worm didn't seem to throw her off. She kept going down the path even with the insects warning. The King rubbed his temples and began to tap his boot.

Jareth laughed when he saw Savannah falling only to be caught by the helping hands. "Well which way will you choose little one?" He continued to watch hoping she would choose to go down. He knew that if she had she would fall into an oubliette and then Hedgewart,or was it Higgle...whatever, would lead her back to the beginning. "You better lead her to the beginning you twat" But to his amazement she chose to go up! "Well played" he thought "But the games not over".

 **Sorry guys if this chapter was a little short. Today was cleaning day at my house, but I still wanted to get a chapter in. I hope everyone liked it. I also hope that this chapters placement is ok because I know in the last chapter Savannah was escaping an oubliette, but I wanted everyone to see what was going on with Elizabeth and Tristan.**


	7. Chapter 6: Chilling Down

**Ok everyone I regret to inform that I will not be posting anything for the next two days...something has come up and I will not be able to update. Due to this I did my best to make a long chapter. I thank everyone for understanding and I will be up and writing Sunday. Thanks :D**

Once everyone was out of the dark oubliette, they were in a tunnel that stretched for miles. "Nows lady I am ordered to takes ya backs to the beginning" Hoggle said with a sigh. "What!" She thought, she had come too far to just be brought to the beginning again. "But, I need to save my brother and sister, who knows how much time I have left!" She shouted at the dwarf.

There was no way that she was going back and the dwarf knew it. Hoggle remembered how Sarah had given him jewelry in order for him to take her as far as he could, but could he really do this to the poor girl before him? She didn't seem to even be wearing jewelry. He knew that Jareth would not be happy with him for allowing her to pass, but at the moment he truly didn't care. "Alright I takes ya as far as I can" her proclaimed.

Savannah lit up with joy. He was going to help her and she desperately needed assistance. "Oh thank you!" She said giving the creature a hug. Ludo joined in and picked both of them up. Hoggle enjoyed the attention, but he didn't want them to know that. "Put me down!" He shouted. Ludo quickly released Hoggle and he smacked into the ground. He gently placed Savannah on her feet and said "Sawannah friend". "Yes Ludo and Hoggles to" she gave with a smile. The dwarf had a number of friends now, thanks to Sarah and his new friend Savannah. "Yeah yeah" he said with a humph.

"So now where do we go" the girl said realizing she was still in a tunnel. Hoggle looked left and right "Did we go left or right?" He thought to himself. The last time he was down here he was helping Sarah and he didn't have much time to think because Jareth released the cleaner on them. Well since the cleaner clearly wasn't there Hoggle had time to figure out the way. They went left he remembered. "This ways" he said pointing. "Okie dokie lead the way" claimed Savannah following closely behind Hoggle.

It felt like they had walked a ways when Hoggle remembered that he and Sarah pushed down a wall in order to find the ladder leading above. "Ah crap!" He said "We's gots to find the damn wall" he then began pushing on all the walls he came across. It had to be one of them. Savannah quickly got what he was saying and began doing the same. Ludo looked confused, but he tryed anways. They had no luck. None of the walls moved.

They all sat down to take a break. "What do we do now?" Asked Savannah. Hoggle really had no idea what to do. Savannah could see this on his face, so she stood and continued to push the walls. She couldn't just give up now. She stopped and leaned against a wall only to fall flat on her back. Letting out a cry. Hoggle and Ludo ran to her and helped her back up. "Sawannah ok?" Questioned the orangish beast. "Yeah" she said rubbing her lower back. "Here we are!" Said Hoggle walking to the ladder. Savannah took one look at the ladder and then at Ludo. How in the world were they going to get him up that thing? "What about Ludo?" She said grabbing the beast arm. "He can make it up" assured Hoggle.

Well she trusted him so she guided Ludo to the beginning of their exit. They all began to climb listening to the creaking of ladder. Savannah reached up to find that the handle that was supposed to be there was not there at all. She slide down only to be caught by Ludo. "Thanks". "I'ds tolds thems to fix that's after tha first time!" Hoggle said looking down at the girl. He just easily climbed over the hole, but he didn't think she would be so careless to ignore it.

They were so close to the surface and then finally they were there. Savannah let the sun kiss her face and she smiled showing her pearl white teeth. "Aaaaaaa" she said with pleasure "it's good to be out of the dark". She looked around at the new landscape and realized that they were in a hedge maze now. Everything was lush and green. It was definitely bursting with growth. At least this part of the maze had a warm feeling to it.

Savannah stepped back only to run into an old man. "I'm so sorry!" She said beginning to turn and as she did she noticed that this man had some weird bird thing on his head. "Watch where you are going young woman" the man said and whatever was on his head looked at the girl and whistled. "Look I said I was sorry!". Both the man and his bird hat thing sat on a marble chair. "All is forgiven" he proclaimed and the bird said "Yes forgiven". She just began to ask "Can you tell me where we are...". The man was already asleep. "Thanks for the help" she thought. Hoggle did nothing but huff at the man and said "Wells come on!"

Savannah was getting tired. Her feet were hurting and she was developing a headache. They had been walking for who knows how long and came across nothing but hedge. Ah! A dead end. They all turned to find that the labyrinth had once again changed on them. She hated that about it. Then she thought about the last time she was corned off. No matter what, there was always a solution to the puzzle. She was right and once she turned she found two doors with ugly faces on them. "Hey look!" She said signaling the other two to join her. "Ludo remember these" The beast said smiling. Savannah eyed them wearily. One had a ring through its ears and the other had a ring in his mouth. She walked up to the one with the ring in his mouth and looked at it cautiously. Had it just blinked! Then someone shouted at her in an angry tone "How many times do I have to tell you people that it's very rude to stare!" They all looked at the knocker with the ring in his ears. "Oh! We're sorry" Savannah said in shock.

Now the one with the ring in his mouth was mumbling at her. "Sorry I can't hear you!" She shouted. Ludo then grabbed the knockers ring and yanked it out of his mouth. "Ahhhhhh thank you!" The knocker replied. Ludo then looked back at Savannah with a grin. "Good job Ludo!". "So...um...how do we get in?" She questioned the goblin. "Knock and the door will open!" He replied. Well ok that sounds easy. She took the ring from Ludo's hand and attempted to place it back in the knockers mouth. The knocker quickly shut it and mumbled "mum mum". "Oh come on! I don't have time for this! I'm on a limited schedule here!" She said in frustration. The knockers mouth remained closed and she was beginning to get ticked off.

Ludo once again helped her and covered the knockers nose. She knew what the beast was doing, so she waited until the knockers mouth flew open gasping for air. Shoving the ring back into its mouth. The knocker knew that the trick worked on him every time. Savannah then knocked and surely the door opened. She walked in only to be closed off from her friends as the door slammed shut with a bang. "Ludo! Hoggle!". Banging on the door didn't help at all...she was alone once again.

 **Jareth's Point of View**

Finally he got her alone again. He marveled at her lonely and frightened look. Was she really scared? After all she had been through? She was a peculiar little mortal. Everything about her fascinated him. He threw the crystal away. And drew another one. In it he saw the Fire Gang dancing around and acting like idiots as usual. He yelled at the crystal and the feathery creatures all halted and listened. "You know what to do" he questioned into the ball. All the creatures shook their dismembered heads in agreement. Good his plan was working well and now with Ludo and Hoggle out of the way nothing could possibly enter fear with his scheme. Well unless those block heads messed it up, but he put enough fear into them to know that they wouldn't dare to.

"Not long now my dear, and you will be mine" he said glancing up at his clock. She had five hours to retrieve her brother and sister, but he already knew how to get her to stay. It was actually quite simple once he thought about it and there would be no way she could deny him. He was full of triumph and he knew that no matter what he had won. Laughing he yelled at one of his goblins to fetch his coat.

 **Savannah's Point of View**

"Where am I?" She thought to herself. As far as she could tell she was in a lush green forest. The trees were not like the tree she had climbed. These trees actually looked like trees. Their bark was ruff, but it's leaves felt as soft as silk. She continued walking as she heard a crack from a little ways behind her. "Hoggle...Ludo!" She quietly yelled. There was no reply, but the cracking sound grew louder and closer. Savannah began to run and with her luck she tripped over one of the trees roots. "Are you kidding me!" She shouted looking back on the wound. It wasn't bad, but it certainly didn't feel good. She stood up and continued. The cracking had ceased, so she relaxed a little and slowed her pace.

From out of no where this creature popped out. "What the hell is that!" She asked herself. It didn't look like anything she had ever seen, but it didn't surprise her because most of the stuff in the labyrinth was foreign to her. Well at least it was alone...then another one popped out and another. She spoke too soon. "Heyo!" One yelled. "Well aren't you pretty" said another. And before she knew it they were all singing. "Great!" She thought "Now I'm in a musical!" They continued to sing. They were taking their freaking body parts off! They tossed their heads at each other and laughed like that was normal, but after a few seconds she didn't mind it because she found them harmless-stupid-but not dangerous.

Once they were finished they decided to jump on her. "Do yo head come off?" One questioned. Then another one interrupted him and said "We can't play now! Remember what da boss said!" And with that they were all on her. With all the weight Savannah fell to the ground. "Harmless" she heard her conscience tell her with sarcasm. One came up to her as the others held her down holding a shell. She tried to dismember their arms, but it was no use. They were strong even though they were small. The one holding the shell lowered it to her mouth and said "Drink dis". Did he honestly think she was an idiot? She turned her head in disgust. "Well lady I didn't wanna do dis" he sighed. Then the rest of them tilted her head back and in came the liquid. She did her best to spit it out, but the monster held her mouth shut forcing her to swallow. Whatever it was it tasted like crap and she instantly wanted to throw up.

The world then began to spin. The trees became blurred and all she could say was "What was in that!" Before she lost consciousness. When she awoke she was in a cave. The only light was illuminating from a crack in the caves roof . Her head was throbbing and she was still tired from the drug. If anyone messed with her she could have surely killed them. She tried to stand, but noticed that she was tied with vines. "You think you can hold me with mire vines!" She said laughing. She pulled and tugged, but the vines were not moving. She huffed at the thought of how much time remained. "How could this get any worse!" She shouted in rage. "Trust me my dear it could be worse" she heard a voice say in the dark. She feared to open her eyes knowing who's face she would meet.

 **And that's the end of this chapter :D I worked extra hard on this one since I knew I wasn't going to be able to update for two days, so I hope you enjoyed it as much as I did writing it. Thanks everyone and see ya Sunday :)**


	8. Chapter 7: The Beginning of a Dream

**Hello everyone here is the update I promised enjoy :D I'm so sorry that it took awhile to get it up. I worked on it yesterday, but then a crisis and school occurred and prevented me from updating. That being said it was a heck of a couple days. Thanks for your patience and enjoy the chapter!**

She opened her eyes and as she expected there was Jareth. Savannah was still tied up, so she could not defend herself from anything he could do. "Long time no see!" She said watching him wearily. He smiled showing his slightly jagged but white teeth. She struggle again with her restraints, but they still did not budge. "Aren't you a little tied up my dear?" He said laughing. The girl was in no mood to deal with this. She knew he planned this and she was getting pretty fed up with it. He began to pace around her, but he never dropped his eyes. He continued to study her in silence. Savannah finally broke the silence and yelled angrily at him. "What do you want from me! You are wasting what time I have left, so why don't you just untie me and I can be on my way?" The man just laughed at her like she was missing the whole point as to why he was doing this. She wanted answers and she wanted them quickly.

"You are so much like her" Jareth said stopping in front of the mortal. Savannah knew exactly who he was talking about because since she has entered this maze she has been referred to as Sarah. "Ok, so you are talking about Sarah right? I've never met anyone named Sarah and I've been referred to her the entire day, so who the hell is this person!" She snapped at him. Jareth kneeled down to meet her gaze. "Oh yes you do know a woman by the name of Sarah she left this world when you were eight. Think now little one" he said grinning. Savannah thought for a moment she couldn't remember anyone named-wait a second! She did know her neighbor(an old lady named Sarah) who used to care for her and her siblings when her parents would go out together. Then it really hit her...Savannah remembered The woman's stories of a strange land that she went to in order to save her brother Toby. Sarah told her that the king of the Goblins had fallen in love with her and tried to make her pick him over her brother, but she didn't. Savannah just thought the lady had an active imagination. Sarah was also the one to give her sister the mysterious book. Sadly, after her eighth birthday the woman died due to old age(she was 82). It all made since now, but why was Jareth and all the other creatures comparing her to the elderly woman?

"Ok I understand now, yes I knew Sarah, but what does she have to do with me!" She proclaimed to the smiling King. Jareth knew that the girl was extremely different than Sarah, but at the same time she was the same. He couldn't tell her why because he still didn't know. He was just drawn to her as he watched Sarah care for her and her siblings. "Well I guess you'll have to find that out some other time" he replied giving her a devilish grin. Really! She was going to have to wait! "So you basically stalked me after this woman passed!" She shouted. Jareth didn't really want to call it that. Something about the girl just fascinated him. So, he didn't reply. Savannah then remembered that she was on a mission. "Well if you don't mind I really must be going, so if you would please release me that would be great!" Savannah asked. The girl turned looking for something to cut the vines, but she could see nothing.

She turned around to find that Jareth had once again disappeared. "Man! I really wish he would stop doing that!" She thought, but there before her where the king once stood was the shell she was drugged with. "Now if only I could reach it, I could cut my way out of these vines" she claimed with a huff. She then began to stretch her leg towards the light pink shell. Savannah was so close to reaching it "Just a little more...got it!" Then she threw the shell behind her using her feet and grabbed it with her hands. She cut through one vine, then another, and another. She felt the vines loosen and she began to pull. They finally broke and she was free. She stood and stretched feeling relief that she could continue. Only now the problem was that there was no way out...or was there?

Off in the distance she could see a light. How far was she in this cave? Walking towards the light she noticed that it grew until she got there where she saw a small tunnel. "I don't have much of a choice but to crawl through seeing how this is the only way out" she sighed. Savannah began to crawl. The tunnel was very long, but when she reached the end, she wished she had stayed in the cave. The air smelled like something had died in it. All the sounds that this bog made sounded like someone experiencing extreme bowl movements. She had to cover her nose with her shirt just to block out some of the fowl air. "This has to be the bog of eternal stench!" She cried.

She started walking trying as fast as she could to get out of there. Her eyes were watering and her nose hated her. She walked for what seemed to be forever, until she came upon a cut off. All there was, was bog. "Well how am I supposed to get across?" She was definitely not going to walk through this crap! Finally, she found a path of rocks leading across the bog. She began to walk across it when someone shouted "Hault!" She turned to find a small fox. "Oh hello!" She said with a smile. "My fair lady I have taken an oath not to allow anyone to pass without my permission!" The little fox proclaimed. "Well...um may I have your permission?" The fox looked at her and said "yes!"

Savannah then began to walk across the rocks. "Wait my lady I did not learn thou's name!" The fox said joining her on the rocks. "It's Savannah and you my kind sir?" The fox bowed "I'm the brave knight Sir Didymus!" Well she hadn't heard that name before, but the fox was cute so she didn't mind it. Savannah was starting to feel lonely and wondered if maybe the fox could show her out of this bog. "My kind knight will you please escort me out of this bog?" The fox knight replied with a loud "I shall!" and the two began walking again.

"I sure wish Ambrosious was here." Didymus said with a cry. "Well he could have come along, where is he?" The girl questioned. Sir Didymus sighed and explained to her that the king took his faithful companion away and threw him into an oubliette. "That's horrible!" She yelled in disgust. Why does Jareth have to do all these cruel things! "Sir Didymus, I promise that I will free your dog once I defeat Jareth!" She proclaimed proudly, all the while giving the kind knight a hug. "Now we best hurry or I'll run out of time!" Then the strangest thing happened...it was like Sir Didymus could not see her. She waved directly in front of his face, but he didn't seem to notice. "Am I invisible?" She thought. The fox then began calling her name "I'm here!" She shouted. The fox couldn't hear her and began running calling out to the girl who was right there in front of him. She ran after him only to lose the fast little creature. "Why do I always end up alone!" She cried as she fell to the ground.

Then the wind began to pick up around her. She looked up to find bubbles floating towards her. Something told her to pop them and so she did. Glitter fell out of them and into her eyes. She rubbed them, but when she opened them she could have sworn she was in a dream.


	9. Chapter 8: Garden of Hallucinations

**Ok things get a bit heated here, but there was no use in rating it M since this and possibly one other part contain adult stuff, but if you believe I should change the rating, I will not argue and I will. Enjoy!**

 **Jareth's Point of View**

The time had come...she was under his control. He thought for sure he would have her. There was no way she would be able to resist him. He would woo her into staying with him. "It's time" he said giving off a devious smile.

 **Savannah's Point of View**

When her eyes opened Savannah was no longer in the forest. Now she was in a mystical garden that appeared unreal. She was alone...as usual. Everything was lush and green. The air smelled sweet like honey. The flowers beautiful, but we're not like any flowers she had seen. "I must be dreaming!" She thought reaching out to touch what seemed to be a daffodil. She could feel it's soft petals..."I'm not dreaming..."

Savannah continued to walk around the garden. It was so big! She was afraid she would get lost. "What am I doing here?" She asked herself. The girl couldn't remember what she was doing or how she got there. Laughter began off in the distance. She quickly walked to see where the happiness was coming from. To her amazement she saw men and women in elegant clothing dancing around a huge pavilion.

"Wow!" She gasped. Savannah then felt out of place knowing she wasn't wearing beautiful garments like everyone else. Hold on? She looked down to find that her clothes had changed and she was now wearing an ivy green gown with a morning glory design covering the entire dress. She also noticed that her hair was let down in ringlets that were pulled back with an ivy head band. Her shoes were replaced with ivy green slippers.

She rushed over to a mirror and looked in shock at the stranger before her. Stunned at how beautiful she looked she continued to look at herself. "Wow...just...wow" was all she could say. Then she left the mirror and began heading towards the group of people dancing. With each step she felt more nauseous. No one looked to be her age. "What if I'm not supposed to be here?" She thought.

Once she had reached the crowd, it was like a light was shown just on her. She was so confused. She could have sworn she was supposed to be doing something, but what was it! Well whatever it was it mustn't be important or she would have remembered it. Savannah sat down at a crystal table dying of boredom. She had no one to dance with. Perhaps she should go back to where she started.

She stood up and began to walk away from the dancers when she was caught by a pair of strong arms. "Excuse you!" She hissed. She then met the eyes of a tall young man. He looked about 18 or 20 and he had crystal blue eyes and jet black hair. The man was smiling at her and she was getting annoyed by it. "If you'll excuse me sir I must take my leave" she said in a calm domineer. "Well what's a pretty little thing like you doing at such a sophisticated ball such as this" the man said leading her down one of the paths of the garden. He was clearly a tad bit drunk. She was beginning to pull back, but the mans grip tightened even more. "Let go of me I must go!" She yelled at him.

Savannah then felt herself being pushed down to the ground. "What the heck is wrong with you!" She screamed. The man had finally let go of her arm. Savannah proceeded to get up, but was stopped when the man laughed and began to approach her. He lifted her chin and looked into her eyes. She was definitely scared. He knelt down and began to stroke the side of her face. "Dear god! What am I supposed to do?" She thought. The man then slammed her to the ground. "I know where this is heading!"

He then grabbed at the bottom of her dress and began to raise it "Are you crazy I'm 15! Help! Someone help me!" She kicked and punched at him,but he proceeded. "Age doesn't matter you seem mature enough to handle it, besides something as pretty as you should have already been taken." he said with an evil grin. "I'm about to beat your sorry a** in about two seconds if you don't get off of me!" She yelled at him. He did nothing but laughed at the threat and began kissing her neck. "I can't let this happen! I'm too young and I don't want to do this...I've got to do something!" Savannah tried even harder to kick him off, but her attempts failed. Then she closed her eyes waiting for the nightmare to end. She heard a zip and then a scream, but it wasn't hers. The weight lifted and she could breathe. "What's going on?" She was guided back up. "You can open your eyes now he's gone" she heard a voice say. Luckily for her the man dragged him off her before anything could be done.

Savannah opened her eyes to find another pair of mix match eyes looking into hers. There was a different man there before her. He was tall. His hair was blonde and shot off in different directions. He seemed familiar, but Savannah knew that there was no way she knew him. "Where did he go?" She asked still shaken up. Jareth never intended for this to happen to her. He was looking all over the place for her, but couldn't find her. Luckily he conjured up a crystal, but what he saw made him ferociously angry. "He probably ran off when I came up" he replied even though he knew that the man was in the bog. "He didn't even tell me his name and he just resorts to that crap! I mean I know he was drunk but really!" She shouted. "His name was Jasper, but you don't need to worry about him anymore" the gentleman told her.

Jareth grabbed her hand and told her to calm down and that the event was over. "Your right...I should just calm down. This shouldn't ruin my night". "Well shall we go?" The man said holding out his arm. Savannah was about to take it when she realized her dress would be all dirty. To her surprise the dress still looked elegant and beautiful. Even her hair was still in beautiful curls as if the previous event ceased to exist. "Before I go anywhere with you, can I please know your name?" The girl asked with innocence. "You can call me Jareth". Savannah then locked her arm into Jareths and the two headed back to the ball.

Once they returned Savannah went straight to the buffet. She was hungry and it seemed like she hadn't ate in forever. Even though Jareth pretty much watched her the entire time she ate(which appeared to be a little weird), he was very nice. After she was done, she swayed to the music in her chair. This was his chance. "Would you like to dance?" Jareth said pulling Savannah to her feet. "Oh no! I'm too scared to dance in front of others" she hesitated sitting back down. "Just pretend that it's only us...please?" He said grabbing her hand. She finally gave in and joined him in the center of the pavilion.

Jareth pulled the girl close. He wrapped his arm around her waist and took her hand in his. She was beautiful. Savannah could feel her heart racing. She had never danced with a guy before. Of course, she knew how to waltz, but she never had the chance to put it to use...until now. "Ok you lead!" She said freaking out because she had never seen this dance before. Jareth guided her dipping her and twirling her. For once since Sarah rejected him he felt happy. Savannah smiled and laughed when she messed up and Jareth knew he didn't want her to leave. He knew he hadn't known her long. Yeah he watched her for pretty much her entire life, but it seemed like he had actually known her.

Savannah felt free. She followed every step Jareth took. Well she did mess up once, but over all it wasn't that bad for her first time. She felt like she could dance forever and a day. But, something inside of her made her resent Jareth. It made her hate him. Surely that feeling would pass, but she felt confused like she knew she needed to do something...she just couldn't put her finger on it. Finally, the dance was over and her and Jareth went back to their table.

Then pain struck her. She could hear screaming and crying. It sounded like it was coming from children. All of a sudden all of her memories were coming back. Jareth taking her siblings, making her run the labyrinth, trapping her in a cave, and taking away her friends...it was all there. She rose from her seat looking at Jareth with anger. "Pardon me" she said inches away from screaming. He had done this to her and she knew it. He was the one to make that jerk attack her. She hurried away from the crowd and began going back to where she came from.

Jareth knew she had figured it out. There was still one way he could show her that he wanted her. When she began to walk off he quickly followed behind her. He didn't want anymore "Jasper's" trying to take what he thought was his. She was speeding up, but he kept in step and continued on. He was an arms length away.

Savannah felt a hand on her arm. It whirled her around. Jareth took her chin and brought her up into a powerful kiss. Tried as she might to squirm away he held onto her tightly. She was pushed into the wall behind her and she could feel herself forgetting again. "No!" She said finally pushing him away. Then all the women and men from the party came repeatedly saying "stay with him!" Jareth smiled and opened his arms. "Never!" She screamed and began running back. She ran through bush after bush until she fell from what seemed like the end of whatever world he created. Her dress melted away and her original clothes appeared.

She felt hands shaking her as if she was asleep the whole time. "No...no..no!" She shouted jerking up. Ludo, Hoggle, and Sir Didymus rushed to her side and helped her up. "Well what's was that's alls about?" Hoggle questioned clearly concerned. "Yes my lady is thou alright?" added Sir Didymus. Ludo then hoisted her up in a hug and said "Sawannah ok?". "Yeah, I think so I must have been dreaming". "It was that damn Jareth" said Hoggle "He's makes me do's the same things to Sarah using a piece of fruit!". "Well it was strange" she started "It was like I was invisible after Sir Didymus and I overcame the bog. Next thing I knew I had glitter in my eyes and poof I was in a dream".

"That's what the king does my lady" said Sir Didymus. "How much time do I have left!" She asked in shock. Sir Didymus then pulled out his pocket watch and replied with "One hour and thirty minutes". She had been in that dream world for three hours at least! She couldn't even remember what she had done in that time. She remembered dancing but she didn't know she danced that long. "We better get going! Um...where exactly are we?" She knew she was in a forest, but not the same forest. This one was kind of lifeless. "We's really close to the castle that's where's we is" said Hoggle. "Yes my lady you can see it from here" the fox said. Savannah looked and indeed she could see the castle along with this land of junk, but it didn't seem that far. She motioned for them to get going and they quickly started their adventure again.

 **Jareth's Point of View**

Jareth screamed in frustration. He worked extra hard on her hallucination and it still failed. What was he going to do? There was only a little time left. He created a crystal and looked into it. He saw Savannah, Ludo, Hoggle, and Sir Didymus. "Ugh, they found her!" He yelled throwing the ball into a wall. All the goblins in the room ran and hid. He placed his finger on his lip and began to think. After a short time, he smiled and laughed looking into a newly formed crystal at Savannah's brother and sister "I know exactly how to get her to stay!" He then threw the ball into the air allowing it to shatter into a pile of glitter.

 **Ok everyone I'm pretty sure that there will only be two more chapters after this, but to keep your interest there will be a second book. I won't tell you what it's about until the last chapter. Also, since school started I have decided that I will post a chapter on the weekends after my school work is completed. I'm sorry to have to make you wait, but that gives you time to contemplate what will happen. I'm sure you might already know, but if you do, it won't be like all the other stories. Thank you guys for your continued support it makes me smile :D see you next weekend.**


	10. Chapter 9: Castle Beyond the Junkyard

**Well I said I would post it and here it is...enjoy! :D**

The forest appeared to continue for eternity. Savannah and her friends were all getting tired and the sun was beginning to set. If she didn't hurry she would never make it to the castle. "Ludo feet hurt!" Sighed the beast walking closely behind her. Savannah turned and assured him that it was only a little farther.

Finally! They were out of the forest and in what she believed to be the junkyard. "Why is all this crap here?" She questioned Hoggle who was now walking beside her. "This bes the junk that jareth and the other goblins don't want no more. When them don't want it they chunk it out here where other goblins come and collect it to sell" He answered. Savannah looked around at orange peels, dirty socks, and moldy cheese. "Who would want this!"

She sped up a little, but ran into a goblin woman who was hunched over the junk. "Whats you doing!" The woman snapped. "Oh...uh...well I'm trying to get to the castle" Savannah said. "Well whats do yous want in there?" Said the woman. Savannah made it clear to her that all she wanted was her siblings. "Well whys donts yous take this with you...as a victory gift!" The lady said handing her an old music box. Savannah took it and studied it's beautiful design. There was even a little doll in it. She wound the knob, but there was no music "yep...junk" she thought. She then said goodbye to the woman and once she was out of sight, Savannah buried the little box underneath an old pot.

They continued to walk for a ways and finally found the gate to the castle. Once there, they saw a sleeping guard leaning against the wall. "How are we supposed to get past him?" Hoggle gave a chuckle "He's been sleepings for a thousand years, I've snucks past him numerous amounts of times. Piece of cake" the dwarf then shoved the doors open and walked inside. The rest followed. Everything was quite and all you could hear was the soft breathing of the group of friends.

The castle was just yards away, so Savannah told everyone to wait for her outside. "Yes, but if you need us" The friends said. "I'll call!" Savannah said giving them all one last hug. Then she continued through the quiet streets.

 **Jareth's Point of View**

It was almost time and she was already close to the castle. Nothing would stop her. Jareth sat back and relaxed. He knew he had won and it was about time for his kingdom to have a queen. She might not like him now, but they would have eternity together, so she could get over it. He only wished Sarah wasn't so naive, but there was no use dreading over her now. He had to prepare a room for his new guest. He knew there was no way she would deny him. "You!" He shouted at a goblin lady. The lady ran up "yes yer majesty!". "Pick the finest room in my castle and clean it. Put new sheets on the bed and fill the closet with gowns and shoes. Clean the bathroom and make everything in that room shine. Am I clear!" He huffed. The woman smiled "Crystal!" She called for other maids and they rushed off. Jareth smirked and went to change into his nicest clothing.

 **Savannah's Point of View**

Savannah's feet were beginning to hurt. "Ugh! Where is this castle!" She continued to walk and then she was there. "Thank goodness!" She reached for the handle of the gate and pulled. It didn't budge. She tried again and still nothing. "Are you freaking kidding me!" She punched the gate in frustration and leaned against it. "Ok ok no need to panic just look for the key". She looked around noticing the sleeping guard sitting in a chair. "Man these guys suck at their job!" She thought. As she walked over she could see that the guard had the key tied to his belt.

The guards sword lay on the ground in front of him. Savannah slowly walked up and grabbed it. Then she gently cut the guards belt causing his pants to fall down. "Oops...sorry" she whispered grabbing the keys and heading back to the gate. She unlocked it and flung it open, but as it fully opened she saw the fleet of warriors who were behind it. "What the heck!" She screamed. "Charge!" The general yelled. Then they all lunged at her knocking her to the ground. As she got up she noticed that all there swords were drawn at her.

"What do I do!" She questioned herself. Her mind was then brought back to the poor sleeping guard whose pants had fallen down. "Quick look!" She said laughing. All the worriers turned and began laughing at the guard. This woke him and he noticed what they were laughing at. He ran off crying and the fleet of soldiers followed after him. "Well that was easy" she snorted.

Savannah continued up the stairs to the castle. Pushing the doors open she was greeted by an enormous amount of wind. It blew her hair back. Once it settled she continued in. There was no one in sight. It was like everyone packed their bags and moved(which she was hoping). "Elizabeth? Tristan?" She cooed breaking the silence. There was no reply. As she continued on she came to a huge room with a pit in its center. At the very back was a large chair. "This must be the throne room" it was dusty and it had chicken feathers and beer all over the floor. She shook her head in disgust "Why would someone want to live in this! Do these people not have maids!"

When she left the throne room there was no other way to go except down this extremely dark hallway. She hesitated to go down it, but she knew that there was no other way she could go. With each step she felt like she would fall through the floor. She could here mice scurrying near the walls. "Someone should come in here with a blow torch" she said under her breath. She continued to walk only to trip and fall over a chair that was just sitting in the hallway. "Really..." Standing she brushed herself off and walked on "Boy am I clumsy!"

Savannah Finally came to some light, at the very end of the hallway was a ginormous wooden door. She pressed the side of her face to it and listened. At first, she heard nothing. Then from out of nowhere there was a loud scream calling for help. It sounded like Elizabeth! "I'm coming!" Shouted Savannah. She grabbed the knob and giggled it. Of course it didn't open. The scream continued and then another one joined it. It was Tristan this time! No time to look for a key. Savannah took a step back and kicked the door hard. It burst open and Savannah ran in, but what she saw was not even close to being either of her siblings.

 **Well there you have it. That's your chapter for this weekend. You won't know what happens until next weekend, so I hope your interest are peeked. Sorry for leaving you at a cliff hanger, but it makes it more dramatic. Again, thanks guys for the support! You rock! Well until next weekend :D**


	11. Chapter 10: Mirror Mirror

**Ok I lied. I'm going to go ahead and wrap up this story. That way I can move on to book two. Well here it is enjoy :)**

There before her was a room full of mirrors. She stepped in and looked at her reflection staring at her from all directions. "This can't be the right room..." Savannah turned to leave only to see that where there once was a door there now was not. "Ok maybe this is the room" she said stepping in further until she was completely surrounded by mirrors. Savannah walked to one of the full body mirrors and studied herself.

She hardly noticed when her reflection started to move even though she wasn't. When she finally saw it she jumped back in shock. "What the heck?" She touched the mirror, it was completely solid. The reflection was trying to tell her something. "I can't read lips!" She said with a sigh. Her reflection blew hot air on the glass and wrote "stay". "Stay? What's that supposed to mean?"

Her reflections face changed and it was no longer hers. It was Jareth trying to trick her again. "Ok boss battle!" Savannah said in her head. "Why do you want me to stay!" She shouted at the king. Jareth smiled and walked into the next mirror. Soon he was walking in all different mirrors and she could now hear him repeating the words "let me live within you". "Ok that's a little perverted don't you think?"

Jareth smirked and blew glitter down upon her face. It showered over her covering her clothes completely. Shaking her clothes off she noticed that her clothes had changed again. This time her gown was white with small gold roses lining the top of it. Her hair was once again curled and brought back. Little white ribbons laced her hair leading to the beautiful white head dress that shimmered as if it was made from real jewels. She looked up at him annoyed. "Will you stop doing that...I like my old clothes!"

"Let me rule you" she could her him say in her ear. Savannah turned ready to strike anything behind her, but there was no one. "Let me go home...please" she moaned. The girl began to run looking away from the mirrors. She knew she had to save her siblings and get out of there. She paused at what seemed to be the end of the room or wherever she was.

Gritting her teeth she huffed and spun around. Jareth was there. He reached out as he walked towards her only to vanish into another mirror. He pointed behind her and she turned once more. There in the mirror before her was her siblings. "Savannah! Savannah help us!" Elizabeth screamed crying. "Please Savannah hurry!" Tristan added. "Let them go!" Savannah screamed at the goblin king. He just laughed and shook his finger. "Ok...then I'll free them myself!"

Savannah took off her shoe and stepped back. She locked onto her target and sent the shoe flying through the air. It crashed into the mirror shattering it into millions of pieces. The room spun wildly. Wind blew her dress and hair in different directions. The ground cracked and burst open. Savannah fell and her beautiful gown melted away revealing her old clothes. When she touched the ground she took in her new surroundings.

Everything was floating. Shards of glass spun around through the air and one mirror remained a little ways off in the distance. Savannah looked down and saw that she was standing on a large music box. There was no ground, so the music box was just floating along with all the glass. "Nothing is as it seems" she said to herself. Taking a step she was relieved to find that the small shards of glass swarmed around her foot to form a path.

She ran to the mirror shouting for her siblings to appear again, but they never did. "What did Sarah do?" She questioned herself. Thinking back to her time spent with her babysitter she remembered that Sarah told her about the labyrinth and it's inhabitants. Sarah told her about Jareth and that even though she was old his heart still longed for her. At the time Savannah thought it was rubbish and that the elderly woman was one short from insanity. "I should have payed more attention!" She yelled at herself.

"Yes precious you should have" Jareth said appearing behind her. Savannah turned but looked away trying to remember exactly how Sarah defeated him. Then it hit her like lightning. "Through dangers untold..." She began "and hardships unnumbered". Jareth knew it was time for his plan to take effect, but he let her continue. "I have fought my way here to the castle". "Indeed you did love" the King said his smile widening.

"Beyond the goblin city, to take back the children you have stolen" Savannah began walking towards him. "For my will is as strong as yours". Jareth knew this part all too well, so he said his line " Stop! Look Savannah...look what I'm offering you...your dreams" he pulled a crystal from the air. Savannah glared at him. "You think some darn crystal will give me all my dreams?" She continued with her line. "And thy kingdom as great...uh...erm..." She paused. "Ugh Sarah told me to memorize this and I didn't!" She huffed.

"Sarah taught you well little one" Jareth said pulling the girl towards him. "Go ahead and say it" he challenged her. How could she say anything when she couldn't remember the damn line. Jareth grinned. Ah! "You have no pow-" Jareth cut her off with his laughter and spoke "Since you believe yourself to be so strong...choose". Savannah looked at him in confusion. "Choose what?" The King lifted her chin and looked into her eyes. "You know very well what to choose" then it hit her. He wanted her to choose between her sister or brother.

How is she supposed to do that. She loved them both dearly. Adding on, how would she explain that to her parents. "I came all the way to this castle, and you expect me to go home with just one of my siblings!" She shouted pulling away. "It doesn't matter what you say as long as I know the right words and I do. You have no power over me!" Her statement echoed through the abyss. Jareth chuckled. "What's said is said my dear. You must choose within the next two minutes or I will choose for you". "You son of a-" Jareth placed a finger on her lip. "Fowl language won't save you or either of your siblings".

"Tick tock" Jareth chimed. Savannah knew what she had to do. She technically started this mess, so she was the one who had to finish it. "Well...what if..." She began. "I'm listening" Jareth said putting a finger to his chin. "What if I were to stay with you and both my siblings go home..." By that point Jareth knew for sure he had won, but he wanted to mess with her...make her beg to be with him. "Well that's not what I said..." Savannah shot bullets into his eyes. "I will not beg...either we have a deal or not!"

The Fae smiled to himself "yep she has Sarah in her soul" he thought. "Very well...your siblings may go home." Savannah sighed with relief. At least they would have a happy life now. "Wait...won't they tell my parents?" She questioned. "They will forget about you. Everyone who ever knew you or have ever heard about you will forget. You will disappear." Jareth replied with a serious face.

Savannah knew that her life would change dramatically. "Can I please say my goodbyes" she asked as her eyes began to swell with tears. "Be quick...". Elizabeth and Tristan both appeared and ran to Savannah. She wrapped them in a hug. "Can we go home now?" Tristan asked. Tears rolled down Savannah's face "yes buddy" she paused and continued "I love both of you to the moon and back ok be good and be there for each other".

Elizabeth then realized what was going on "Your not coming with us are you..." Savannah couldn't let Tristan know, but she nodded in Elizabeth's direction. Her sister grabbed her tightly and cried. Savannah could feel the cool tears dripping on to her shirt. "Hurry up!" Jareth said. Elizabeth whispered a shaky "I love you" in her sisters ear. Savannah then proceeded to Tristan. She scooped him up "I love you too little bro!" Squeezing him tight he let out a "love ya sis!"

"Times up" Savannah heard as she released her brother. Jareth pushed Savannah behind him and walked to the siblings as they hugged one another. "Close your eyes" he said then he placed one hand on each of there foreheads and closed his eyes. He could see each siblings memories and removed Savannah from all of them. After he was done he threw a crystal ball in the air and Savannah could see all the memories of her. The ball burst into glitter and when the powder set, Elizabeth and Tristan were gone.

Savannah's face was running with tears. She quickly wiped them away as Jareth turned to her. He wiped any stray drops and smiled deviously. "It's time to go" he said. Savannah stood up straight and nodded. Jareth then stopped "I will allow you to have one of your possessions". "But I thought that my room and stuff would disappear?" She questioned. Jareth smiled showing his pointed teeth. "The magic will not take effect until they get home, which will be in one minute, after that minute all your belongings will be given to your sister except one, so be quick to choose."

This was yet another hard decision, but it didn't take long to figure out what she wanted. "My cat Bella". The King looked at her puzzled. Of all the things she could choose, she chose an animal. "Very well, but I suggest you keep her in your room. That's the only place my subjects can not enter with the exception of your maids. I would hate to see what happens to the mangy thing if one of the twits were to get a hold of it." He said in all seriousness.

Well at least she would have something she held dear to her. "Are you ready precious?" Jareth said his smirk returning. "Sure lets go..." The girl replied with a sigh and with that Jareth hugged the girl and transported her to her new room. He had cast a spell on her to make sure she slept instead of snooping around the castle. They would do that tomorrow. He carried her to her bed and gently placed her on the soft mattress. "You will come to love this my dear" he said placing a soft kiss on her cheek. "Until tomorrow " he then vanished leaving his usual pile of dust and all was quiet.

 **So there you have it guys. The end of book one. Now I really need your help. I don't know whether I should make a new book describing Savannahs life in the underground or to just continue with this book and add on. Please comment and tell me what I should do. If I don't get many answers then I will just contemplate on what to do for a couple of days(by that I mean a week probably) and I'll see where it goes. So, please comment, it would be of great use and help to me. Thank you!**


	12. Chapter 11: The First Day

**I would like to thank alexc1209 for your continued support and for suggesting to just continue with this book. That is exactly what I'm going to do, so thank you :D**

"Purrrr" gave the little cat rubbing her face against Savannah's. She sat up and patted the little creature on its head. "What a horrible dream!" She said with a yawn. The girl stood up from her bed and stretched. Walking to her window she noticed that everything in her room had changed. Wait...it wasn't her room at all! "Where the hell am I!" Savannah ran to the window and peered out over the labyrinth. She let out a sigh as the memories of the previous day played through her mind.

Her cat was perched on her bed, so she went and scooped it up as she sat down. "I'm a prisoner now..." Savannah fell back onto the soft sheets and took in her surroundings. Her "new" room was a light shade of green. It had a foresty feel to it. Her bed was made of some kind of dark wood and it twisted and turned as it wrapped around the bed. It's sheets were the same color as the walls. She liked it though, it felt like her room. Savannah sat in silence until she was interrupted by a small voice. "S'cuse me?" Said the voice. Sitting up Savannah noticed that it was a little goblin woman who was smiling at her. "Yes?" She replied. The woman jumped up onto the bed and sat beside her. "Yous very pretty" the woman commented "It's a shame that a youngin like you has to live here with such a cruel man like him" she continued dropping her eyes to the floor.

Savannah patted the woman's hand "Everything will be fine" she assured her. The woman perked back up and jumped to the floor. "So's what's your name?" She asked as her smile returned. "It's Savannah, and you?" "I'm Matilda, but you can call me Matty. I'ms gonna be your maid from now on. Anything yous need I'll gets". Wow! She had her own maid now and from what she could tell she was very nice. Now she had at least four friends and she was sure she would make more. "Well Matty, I'd like to get changed, so if you could show me to my closet that would be great!" Matty laughed "Kings gonna show yous around the castle, so's I'm picking your outfit" "ugh..." Thought Savannah. The little lady ran to a huge wooden closet and opened the door.

Matty pulled out a baby blue gown that had white swirls covering it. "Oh yeah...I forgot I won't be wearing "normal" clothes anymore" Matty looked up at her in surprise. "You no like it! It's made from the most expensives materials. King hads me pick it's out myselfs!" Savannah bit her lip. "No it's beautiful, I'm just not used to wearing such fancy clothes". Matty shrugged and proceeded to put together the outfit. "Oh!" She said in surprise "you goes take bath. Ya don't want to be dirty for his majesty!" Savannah didn't really feel comfortable taking a bath. Who knows that pervert of a king could be watching her, but she did feel dirty, so she followed the woman to the bathroom.

Once inside Savannah's eyes widened. Everything was white. It all looked like it was made of pearls. When she looked closer she noticed that they really were made from pearls. "Wow" Matty looked at her. "Only da best for my lady" she said laughing. "Well yous go on and takes ya bath. Knock on da door and I'll come get ya ready" Matty said sitting a towel on the toilet seat. When she was gone Savannah hesitantly stripped from her nightgown and sat in the tub. Once she got her water started she allowed herself to cry. She missed her family dearly.

 **Jareth's Point of View**

"What to wear?" He questioned himself. He finally decided to go with a dark blue shirt with silver swirls lacing the hems. "Matty better have chosen something good!" He chose her to be his new guest maid because she was a lot like Savannah personality wise. Matty was sweet, but when she got angry... Jareth went to his bath room and slid into the tub. He smiled as he thought of how angry Savannah was when he told her she had to choose. She was very cute when she was angry. Sarah was a thing of the past now to him. Jareth closed his eyes and relaxed.

 **Savannah's Point of View**

When she was finished with her bath, Savannah wrapped herself with the towel Matty got for her. She went to the door and knocked. In came Matty with a pile of clothing. "Is that all one outfit?" She thought. "Alright here comes da challenge" claimed Matty. Savannah sat down in front of her vanity and allowed Matty to tie her hair up. Matty then left and came back with a corset. "Oh no!" Savannah said laughing. The woman smiled and proceeded to put the thing on. After she was finished Savannah giggled. "I guess women don't like to breathe around here". Matty looked up "You's the only women in dis kingdom other than the goblin women". Well that was comforting.

"So are there other kingdoms?" She asked. Matty put a hand over her mouth "I ain't telling yous no more!" Savannah frowned "Why not?" With a stern look the woman replied with "If I tells you too much, da king gonna punish me!" and with that the subject was dropped. Matty continued to get Savannah ready pulling the elegant gown over her head. "I feel like a doll!" She said groaning. Her maid laughed at her. "Let's do something abouts ya hair". Matty grabbed a hair brush and began to work. When she was finished Savannah looked in her mirror. Her hair was tied up in a high bun and there were small streaks of hair falling beside her ears.

"May I do my makeup?" Savannah asked. "Sure!" The woman then went to go clean the bath room. Savannah didn't like too much makeup, so she put on the usual. A little but of powder, blush, eye shadow, mascara, and lipstick and she was done. She walked up to her mirror and marveled over herself. "Woah!" She said looking down at her torso. "Too much cleavage!" Savannah pulled the dress up a little. "Much better. Ok Matty I'm done!" Matty came in and her eyes widened. "Yous looks wonderful! Da king will like what Matty created!" To be honest, Savannah really didn't care what Jareth thought.

There was a knock at the door and Matty went to open it. When Jareth entered Savannah was seated at the window. He looked at Matty and nodded. The goblin woman left the room and silence took her place. Savannah stood up and glared at him. She would not show any happiness in his presence. "You look stunning!" He claimed. She rolled her eyes "Yeah yeah, can we proceed with the tour?" Jareth outstretched his hand. "You think I'm going to hold your hand like a little kid or some couple?" She thought. Instead she walked past him "Lead the way". Jareth was beginning to get annoyed with her, but he just went out into the hallway and began walking.

He showed her all the rooms. When he got to the escher room he paused. "Don't come down here without me or Matty. You will become lost and I will have to come get you. If I have to get you, I will not be very happy. Don't deify me" he said narrowing his eyes. Savannah nodded and the tour continued. Every room Savannah saw was elegant and neatly cleaned. She was so lost in thought that she didn't notice when Jareth stopped running right into him. He turned and smiled. "This is my room, if you ever need me I will be here". This was a room she knew she was going to stay as far away from as possible. "Or..." he continued "If you want to just have some alone time..." He smirked. "Well too bad I don't" Savannah said continuing down the hall.

They began walking down some stairs when Savannah's right foot twisted to the ground. She looked down and saw that the heel of her shoe had broken. "Ugh!" Jareth turned and nearly burst out laughing. "Oh shut up!" She hissed. The man looked at her shoe "Do you need any help my dear?". "No...no I don't. Well, can I go back to my room to change into some flats?" Jareth nodded and showed her back to her room. "When you are finished we will go to dinner".

Savannah entered her room to find Matty holding Bella. The cat purred until Matty pushed her off. "What's done happened to yer shoe?" She laughed. "Ah! This is so embarrassing!" Savannah shouted in her head. "The heel just broke. I came back to change into flats". Matty waddled over to the closet and pulled out some baby blue flats. Savannah thanked her and went back to the door. "Where's you going?" The maid asked. The girl moaned "He wants me to eat with him...Well, I'll see you later Matty. Keep an eye on Bella while I'm gone!"

She opened the door "Ok let's go..." Jareth looked up and smirked. "If you would prefer, I can have all your heels changed to flats" he suggested. Savannah just nodded and continued down the hall. "What is she thinking?" Thought Jareth. They were finally at the dining room. Jareth opened the door and Savannah gasped. The dining room was just as beautiful as the other rooms. It's walls were covered in what looked like fur. "That's a little weird" thought Savannah. The long table was made of Quartz and so was its chairs. She walked up to what seemed to be her chair. Jareth followed behind her and pulled it out. "Oh! So now he wants to be a gentleman!" She thought. When she was seated Jareth pushed the chair back in and walked to his chair at the other end of the table.

In came a small goblin with trays of food. He sat a plate down in front of Savannah and Jareth. "I wonder what kind of food they eat?" She asked herself. Hesitantly, she opened the lid and revealed some sort of strange food. "What the hell is this!" She picked up her fork and stuck it in whatever it was. Placing the substance in her mouth, she chewed and realized that whatever this was tasted amazing. Savannah smiled and continued to eat. Another goblin came in and poured some type of liquid into her chalice. She eyed it and picked it up. "Ugh! Wine!" her parents always told her never to drink it(even though they did), but every once and awhile they would give her a taste. She never understood why they loved this bitter drink. Putting the chalice back down she looked up and found that Jareth was watching her. She quickly averted his eyes and glanced back at the floor.

"So...how is it?" Jareth asked. "It's surprisingly really good...whatever it is" she replied. "It's cooked goblin" Jareth said. Savannah looked down at her plate and then grabbed her napkin spitting out the food. Jareth laughed from across the table. "Come on now I thought you were smarter then that. What kind of King would I be if I cooked my subjects". The girl got up from her chair "I'm tired goodnight!" Savannah left the room. "He is such an idiot!" She shouted. Jareth appeared in front of her. "It was nothing but a joke!" She shot daggers in his eyes "Yes a joke that made me loose my appetite!" Savannah continued walking and Jareth followed behind her. When she reached her room, she quickly opened the door and attempted to slam it shut behind her.

"Why are you getting so worked up about a joke!" Shouted Jareth. "I'm not getting worked up about that! It's all this! Being forced to live with you! Never seeing my family again! I'm nothing but a prisoner!" She shouted back. Savannah plopped down at her seat by the window. Jareth shut the door behind him and joined her. He looked down at her "You are not a prisoner...if you were you would be living in the dungeon". "Well that makes me feel so much better!" Jareth put his hand on her shoulder. "You cannot act like this as queen!" What! She had only known him for a day now and he wants her to marry him! "No I won't!" He tensed "I will not have some random women living in my kingdom!" Are you serious! Savannah stood up once again "You are the one that made me live here! That being said you can't make me to marry you!"

The King grinned "Don't you see...I own you. When you said you would take your siblings place, you became mine". She couldn't believe what she was hearing. "I am only 15! This is illegal where I am from!" His smile only widened. "Well if you haven't noticed, this is not the aboveground. Besides, we can't marry until you are sixteen". That doesn't help at all! Her birthday was next week, but maybe he doesn't know that. "Luckily for you, I overheard your siblings babbling about how your...what was it? Ah! Sweet sixteen was coming up next week" he smirked. Those idiots! They were always running their mouths. "I still won't do it!" Jareth sighed and paced around the room. "Well you see that would be a problem. Since I do own you, you must do everything I say, or I have the right to bring yours siblings back down here as my prisoners". This is bull! What was she to do!

"Fine..." Jareth smiled. He was on a winning streak! "Thought that would help with your decision". "Will you leave!" She shouted. The king walked to her door. He paused and turned once more "I almost forgot" he said throwing her a crystal ball. Savannah caught it "What? Are these my shattered dreams?" He rolled his eyes "look into it". She did as she was told and there in the small orb was her siblings happily sleeping. The sight nearly brought her to tears. "Now you can always keep an eye on them..." and then he was gone. Savannah placed the ball on her pillow and looked at it crying. "Why is this happening to me! I've sacrificed everything and now I have to marry this man who I don't even know!" She thought burying her head in her pillow. Bella jumped up and joined her purring. Savannah was soon asleep dreaming of her home, friends, and family.

 **Jareth's Point of View**

"Well that went well..." He claimed as he prepared for bed. Jareth hadn't planned on telling her about the marriage until she was fully settled in, but it kind of slipped. He sat on his bed when there was a knock on his door. "Come in!" Matty entered flustered. "Whys miss Savannah crying!" She hissed at him. Oh perfect! "Because she is going to be my queen" The goblin woman backed up in shock "Why you make her do that!" Jareth was in no mood for this "Because I own her! She is mine!" Matty shook her head in disgust "She too good for you!" The King jerked up and picked the little woman up by her collar "Don't let your temper get you a trip to the bog!"

He released the woman. Matty finally understood "Ya know if yous wants to win her heart, yous needs to be a little nicer..." Jareth didn't need love advice from a maid "Leave me! She will come to love me!" The maid left the room without another word. Jareth fell back and sighed. If she wouldn't listen to him then he would make her. All he had to do was mention imprisoning her siblings and she instantly agreed. Plus, once she learned of what power she received as queen, she would definitely accept. There was no use in thinking about it, either way she would be his, so he sank back and soon fell asleep.

 **Wow! Boy did Jareth screw things up...lol I didn't realize how long this chapter is, but oh well I'm proud of it. I should be able to post another one tomorrow and Monday, so be prepared! With Savannah's birthday coming up...anything could happen ;)**


	13. Chapter 12: Business

"Up up lady" Matty said as she pulled the covers off Savannah. The tired girl let out a loud moan and slammed a pillow over her head. "Now now lady, we's dont's wants to keeps the king wait'in do we?". Ugh! What does he want now. All she wanted was to get some good sleep, but no...she had to "take care of business". Realizing that her snooze time was clearly over, Savannah got up and looked at her crystal ball. Her siblings were off at school. She smiled and sat it down on her pillow. Horridly, she went to the bathroom where she found a tube full of warm water. She stripped and plopped down sighing as she felt the water cover her body. The goblin woman entered with a towel "Now you's hurry up's, today's another big days".

When she was finished Savannah walked out to find Matty holding a velvet colored dress and flats to go with it. "That's a pretty dress" she commented. Matty smiled and began to work her magic. She pulled and tugged until finally Savannah was ready. "Boys yous sure looks right pertty!" Savannah looked in her mirror. Today her hair was curled in the same familiar fashion. Her hair was pulled back from her face with ruby hairpins. The dress she was wearing flowed really well with her curves and she felt confident now that she was wearing flats. "Oh! I's almost forgotten. I's mades ya breakfast" Matty claimed bringing her a tray of food. "Well at least this looks normal!" She replied picking up a piece of toast. "Here Matty have some, you deserve it!" Savannah handed Matty some of her toast and slices of apples. "Well thanks ya lady!" The goblin woman happily ate beside Savannah. Once they were both done Matty escorted her through the escher room to Jareth's study.

Before opening the door, Matty tugged on Savannah's sleeve "Please dont's argue with him!" She pleaded. Savannah nodded and opened the door. "Ah I see you are awake" said Jareth "Come sit, we have business to attend to". The girl went and sat directly across from the man. She looked at him "I'm all ears". "As you know, my kingdoms laws state that we can not get married until you are sixteen. With your birthday being next week, I figured we could hold a ball both welcoming you and celebrating your birthday" he began "All the kingdoms will be there, so you need to know as much as you can about this kingdom and all the other kingdoms. Your knowledge will show everyone that you are fit to be queen. That being said, I have scheduled for you to start history lessons with Mr. Chauve. Lessons will begin tomorrow." He paused and looked at her.

This was so much information to take in! She didn't really want to be queen, but she didn't want her siblings to be brought back here either. "Ok. I was at the top of my class in history, so this should be a breeze". The king smiled and continued "I'm putting you in charge of the decorations and the food for the ball..." Savannah's eyes widened "Me! I mean I know how to cook and I'm pretty good with decorating, but are you sure you want me to do it?" Jareth smirked "Well...it is your birthday" He was right, but she had never made that much food for that many people. She didn't even know what kind of food they would eat or more importantly what recipes to use! "What kind of food will I fix them!" He paused then replied "you may not know this, but down in the underground we do have all the basic human food. We normally don't eat it because it's very fattening..."

Well, she could think about what to make later. "What about entertainment?" She asked. "I will get one of the best fortune tellers in all the kingdoms and if they get board with that, then we will think of something" he answered. Savannah nodded. "Now we will discuss the marriage" Jareth began. Oh boy! "The wedding will be held once I get the approval from the other kingdoms. There are something's you will need to know once you become queen, but for now I will give you the basics. First, you will have to sign a contract to your duty as queen which I will show you once we are wed. Second, when we are wed, you will obtain a small amount of power" Savannah interrupted "What kind of power?" He eyed her and continued "You will be able to transform into a bird of my choice, but you can only fly within this kingdoms boundaries. You will be able to transport anywhere within the kingdom. Finally, you will be able to create crystals just like me".

Wow! She could do a lot! Savannah didn't really like the fact that he got to choose her bird form, but hey it's better than nothing. "Finally, after our wedding, you will become immortal". So, she had to spend the rest of her life with him? On top of that, she had to watch her loved ones pass! She was about to say something, but held her tongue remembering Matty's words."I look forward to our wedding night" he said with a smirk. "Yeah! I will go back to my room, and you will go back to yours. Can't wait!" She replied. Jareth laughed he knew that one day she would give herself to him...he had eternity. "Is that it?" Savannah asked. Jareth nodded and the girl sighed with relief. "Well, the day after tomorrow, the goblin fair will be held. I expect that you will come with me". He added. Savannah loved fairs, so of course she would go. Even if that meant going with him.

"I'm done going over work for today. What say we go and have a picnic out in my garden?" Jareth asked. Savannah completely forgot how hungry she was. "Ok!" The king grabbed a basket from under his desk. "He had already planned this?" She thought. Jareth guided her out into the garden and Savannah gasped. The garden looked exactly like the one from her dream or whatever it was. She still hated the fact that he did that, but at the moment she really wanted to eat. Jareth showed her to a small area of the garden that was full of flowers. He waved his hand and in the bare place appeared a bench. "Sit" He said as he pulled out sandwiches and chalices. The man handed her a sandwich and poured her some wine. She was going to have to get used to its bitter taste because it seemed like this was all she had drink.

Once they were finished Savannah went and laid out on the grass. She gazed up at the sky forgetting about all her anger, the labyrinth, and Jareth. His voice brought her back to reality. "Now for dessert" he sat beside her and handed her a peach. How did he know she loved peaches? She never really got the chance to eat them at home. For some reason her parents never bought any. Savannah then remembered that Sarah had always told her to stay away from the velvety fruits. The elderly woman always claimed that they were poisoned. Quickly she wiped the thought from her mind.

She brought the fruit up to her mouth and took a bite. It was super sweet and soft. Definitely one of the best she had ever had. Glancing over she saw Jareth eating his, the juice running down his mouth. "How could any woman find that attractive?" She thought, but watching him she really took in his features. His blonde hair gently blew in the wind and the sun made his glittery over coat shine. "Wow...he is kind of attractive..." she then snapped out of it. "What are you thinking Savannah! He ruined your life! He's forcing you to marry him!" She took her gaze off of the man and back to the flowers.

There were millions of different breeds of flowers. Most of them were native to the labyrinth, but every so often she could see some of the basic breeds. She laid back and closed her eyes listening to the sounds around her.

 **Jareth's Point of View**

She had finished her peach and laid down on the grass. He laid down beside her and watched as the wind ruffled her dress. Her breathing was slow and he knew that she was relaxed. "My how you amaze me" He thought. Yesterday she was furious with him and today she was more calm. He lowered his hand down to hers, but she withdrew. "Someday dear...someday you will love me to". Jareth then closed his eyes and joined her in relaxation.

 **Savannah's Point of View**

She re-opened her eyes and found that Jareth was sleeping. "I can't just leave him here...that will make him angry" so, she gently shook him and his eyes shot open. "How long was I sleeping?" He asked. "A couple minutes...I've never seen someone fall asleep so quickly!" She replied laughing. Jareth stood and helped her up "Since we don't have anything else to do, would you like me to show you around the labyrinth?". Savannah nodded and Jareth led her to the labyrinths entrance.

He showed her around for the rest of the day. When they had finally gotten back to the castle, it was time for dinner. The two walked back to the dining room and sat in silence. Today's dish was what looked like Chicken Alfredo. It was Savannah's favorite so far. She even asked for seconds. After dinner Jareth walked her back to her room "I enjoyed today" he said opening her door. Savannah simply nodded, she was too tired to really talk. "Tomorrow Matty will help you to your history lesson. I have invitations to send out". He added. "Well then I better get some sleep so I can memorize the content". Savannah replied smiling. Jareth said his goodnight and left.

Once she was in her room, she was greeted by Matty. "So how'd it go?" The woman asked. "Well I was informed about a lot of information. I'm just really tired...I'm actually not looking forward to my birthday this year. I don't want to marry him. There are plenty of other girls throughout the kingdoms I'm sure that will be happy to take my place" The girl replied. Matty changed the subject and helped her into her night gown. She sat with her until she was asleep. Bella joined her owner on the bed and curled up against her stomach. "If only yous knew how much he wants to love ya and how lonely da king has been...maybes yous understands" the maid said as she left the room. Another day had passed and an even bigger day awaited tomorrow.

 **Wahoo! Chapter twelve done! This chapter played out nicely I think and I've finally come up with the way I want the story to go. Again, I would like to thank everyone for their support. Savannah is starting history lessons tomorrow...I really hope she was telling the truth about being the top student in her class. Lol. Chapter thirteen will appear tomorrow.**


	14. Chapter 13: History Lessons

The next day Matty came in and woke Savannah. Today was her first history lesson, so she couldn't be late. She bathed and Matty assisted her into a mint green dress. Savannah was shaking nervously and she felt nauseated. Matty could sense this and reassured her with "You'lls do fine". Savannah breathed in deep. She could do this, I mean how hard could memorizing history be? When she was finished getting ready, her and the woman ate breakfast. Matty then guided Savannah to the history room which was a couple doors down from Jareth's study.

Savannah knocked and was greeted by an elderly bald goblin. "You my dear must be Lady Savannah" he said shaking her hand. His grammar was definitely better than the other goblins she had met, so he must be quite smart. "Yes sir! I have come to learn all I can bout the history of all the kingdoms!" She replied with a smile. The goblin man motioned for her to sit at a desk. Savannah thanked Matty for guiding her to class and sat down. "Da king will be here's later to escort yous ta dinner" Matty said before leaving.

Savannah went and sat at her desk. Mr. Chauve walked up to his chalk board "As you may know my lady, I am Mr. Chauve. I will be your history teacher for the next couple of days". "Days?" Asked Savannah. "Yes, it will not take long to get you caught up on all the history of the kingdoms. Now, pay close attention and you will do fine". The girl nodded her head and smiled. "Then let's begin" Mr. Chauve began. "Long ago, there were Nine kingdoms. There were the fierce ogres, who ruled over the forest. Next, were the centaurs that ruled over the fields and low mountains. Then there were the satyrs who closely ruled with the centaurs. They are close allies, so they share kingdoms. I am sure you have heard of mermaids from your worlds story books. They are very much real". He paused to see that Savannah was jotting down every word he said. He smiled and continued "Imps ruled the fifth kingdom. Due to their size, they are allies with the ogres and live amongst them in the forest. Elves are rulers of the sixth kingdom and they live in a far off village from our kingdom. They are our close allies. When we need their help they come and vice versa. Gremlins rule in the darkest part of our world, but we don't talk much with them for certain reasons. Last, but not least there is the goblin kingdom and well, you know where they are located".

"Wait, but that's only eight?" Savannah stated. Mr. Chauve continued "The ninth kingdom was ruled by the Phoenix's, but they mysteriously vanished millions of years ago. Jareth's cousin Racusio ruled their kingdom. A couple of months before it disappeared, Racusio vanished". Savannah stopped him "Well, he couldn't have died if he is immortal right?" The old goblin thought for a minute "You see that's where I believe there is something more. The only ones that have the gift of immortality are the eight rulers, their wives, and the former rulers along with their wives, so I don't think he died. Some say he turned into a firey bird and abandoned his kingdom. Others say he drank a potion that turned him mortal and his old age caught up with him causing him to pass. But, no one really knows. Without an heir, the Phoenix's should have become extinct. So that is why there are only eight kingdoms". Mr. Chauve stopped and caught his breath giving Savannah time to ask her question.

"So who rules the other kingdoms?" She asked. "Jareth's seven other cousins". "But, what about his siblings or parents?" Savannah added. "Jareth is an only child, after his birth his mother kept having miscarriages. His parents live somewhere near the village of elves". Savannah took all of this in like a sponge "Ok, so who are his cousins?" Mr. Chauve replied "Randold rules the kingdom of ogres with his wife Beretta. Aaden rules the kingdom of centaurs with his wife Opal. Barrett rules the satyrs with his wife Akira. Camilo rules the land of the mermaids, but he is not married. The flirtatious King Dane rules the imps with his wife Veronica...be weary of him. Enrique rules the elves with his wife Giselle. Finally, King Kai rules the gremlins and also is not married...did you get all that?" He finished.

The girl nodded "But they all rule some form of mythical creature, so how are they related to Jareth?" The elderly goblin sighed "When they were voted as King, they received the gift of shifting, so they can change from human to creature when they choose". "Then why doesn't Jareth turn into a goblin?" She added. "Boy...you ask a lot of questions! Jareth chose to shift into an owl that is why you to will shift into a bird when you are wed...I think that is enough history for today. We will continue the day after tomorrow" he concluded. Just in time! There was a knock at the door. Savannah went to open it. She found Jareth in the hallway carrying envelops.

As Mr. Chauve left, Jareth walked in and sat the envelopes on the desk. "What are those for?" She asked. "They are invitations to the ball. I will send them off tomorrow" Jareth replied. Savannah counted them...there were only six "But, there are only six invitations". "Did Mr. Chauve not tell you about the seventh kingdom?" He asked "Well he said you don't talk, but he never said why". Jareth sighed "He has been threatening to take my kingdom. I have told him that his threats were a deceleration of war, but he wants power". Savannah smiled "I have an idea. Why don't you invite him to the ball and we can persuade him to forget about your kingdom". He thought for a moment "What if he doesn't listen?" Savannah laughed "Then we kick his a** until he does". Jareth smiled "It just might work. I'll have to create his invitation later, but right now I am very hungry. I have been planning things all day for the fair tomorrow". Oh yeah she had forgotten about that.

Savannah grabbed her notes and began to head out the door. Jareth stopped her "I believe an apology is in order for the way I acted the other day, so I'm sorry". She looked at him for a couple of moments before nodding and they both continued down the hall. "So, did you understand everything today?" He asked. "Actually, I did. It was all very easy. Well, I'll have to memorize the names, but I think I can get them down for the ball". "Good. I'm glad to hear that". What had changed in him? Why was he being so kind to her? The other day he had claimed that basically he could do what he wanted with her and that she was just a mere possession, but today he seemed like he actually cared about what was going on in her new life. It made her feel weird. She shook her head and brushed the feeling away.

At dinner Savannah told Jareth all the things she had learned. "So who is the ruler of the mermaids?" He asked "That's easy, it is King Camilo" she answered. "And who is his wife?" He continued. "He doesn't have one". "Very good! One more...who is our closest ally". Savannah contemplated before answering "The elves". "Ok and who is their King and Queen?" Jareth continued. "That would be Enrique and his wife Giselle". The king smirked "You are learning very quickly. I'm impressed". Savannah smiled "Well I don't want to appear naive when everyone comes". He laughed before she spoke again. "What do you think happened to Racusio?" Everything was silent for a moment before he answered "Personally I believe he abandoned his kingdom. He was always a coward in my eyes". Savannah nodded and continued to eat her Ratatouille.

The rest of dinner was silent. She didn't mean to put him on the spot, she just wanted to know what his opinion was on the matter. "Sorry if I made you feel uncomfortable earlier at dinner". She said as he opened the door to her room. Jareth shook his head "You didn't make me feel uncomfortable. I just didn't think you would ask such a question". "Well, he was your cousin. So I wanted to make sure you that even though it happened awhile ago, that you were...ok". Woah! She actually showed some thoughtfulness! He was definitely surprised "Well...thank you".

As usual, Matty was sitting on Savannah's bed waiting for her to return. When Jareth left, Savannah sat on her bed and grabbed her crystal ball. Glancing in she saw that her siblings were fighting as they normally did. "Don't fight" she whispered and as if they could hear her, they stopped. Her mother walked in and told them to go to bed. Elizabeth went to her room and Tristan to his. They snuggled up into their beds and were fast asleep. "They's right cute" commented Matty. "Thems your siblings?" The woman asked. "Yep, they can be quite troublesome at times, but over all they are really good". Replied Savannah. She then placed the little ball on her night stand and began to prepare for bed.

"So how'd yer lessons go?" Matty asked as Savannah got under her covers. "They went really well. I'll get this down pact before you know it". The maid then changed the subject "And how's things with Jareth?" Savannah froze "Well...we are starting to get along. It's not so bad being around him surprisingly. He can be sort of mean sometimes, but other than that one time he hasn't gotten upset with me nor I with him. He even apologized for the other day. I think I can handle living here". Matty smiled "Wells that's good". She turned to say goodnight to the young girl, but found that she was already asleep. The goblin quietly left the room and headed for Jareth's.

 **Jareth's Point of View**

"Today went rather well" Jareth said to the maid. "I've gotten everything ready for the fair tomorrow and Savannah is quickly catching on to the history content". Matty walked over and sat his half drunk goblet of wine on her tray. "I believe tomorrow will be quite enjoyable" she heard him say. Matty turned and smiled "Dat girl gonna change yo life, so long as you treat her correctly. It's only four mores days till her birthday and yous cans really gets to knows somebody's in that time. Her feelings have definitely started changing towards you". "Really?" Asked Jareth. "Sure has! I'ds tolds ya's dat if yous nicer to her, then she'd be nicer towards you". She replied heading towards the door. "Oh wait! Can you have one more invitation made Matilda?" He asked her. The goblin woman nodded and left. Jareth sat back in his bed and thought about what she had said. His eyes began to get heavy and soon he to was asleep.

 **Wow! Everything has settled down between Jareth and Savannah, I'm surprised. Well, since school starts again tomorrow I won't be able to update until the weekends. I hope everyone enjoyed it and if so hopefully you can leave a comment down below :D I do enjoy reading them and I also answer questions, so feel free to ask if you don't understand something. Thanks guys!**


	15. Chapter 14: The Goblin Fair

*Bang* Savannah jolted up at the sound. "Sorry Lady!" Shrieked the goblin woman as she picked up her tray. "Oh no it's fine, it just startled me a bit" the girl replied heading to the window. She gasped at the sight below. From her window she could see the fair. There were booths, games, and a few rides. Savannah didn't expect there to be rides, she didn't even know that they knew what rides were. "It's even better up close" said Matty "Now let's hurry ups and gets ya ready". Savannah went and bathed as it became her morning routine. As she did, Matty found a short deep purple dress for Savannah to wear. The maid wasn't sure what they would be doing, but she wanted the girl to be comfortable.

"That's a pretty dress" commented Savannah emerging from the bathroom. "I thinks this be's perfect for today don't you?" Replied Matty. Savannah shook her head and proceeded to get ready. Today her attire consisted of the deep purple dress, black stockings, and a pair of matching flats. Her hair was tied in a ponytail that swung to the side as it fell into curls. "Today should be fun" the girl said as she made it back to the window. "It will be. It woulds have beens even betters ifs I's didn'ts drops ya breakfast!" Matty said with a huff. Savannah laughed and told the woman that it was fine. Bella leapt up onto Savannah's lap and began to purr. The little cats comfort didn't last long when there was a knock at the door.

"Come in!" Answered Savannah. In came Jareth wearing his usual dark clothing. He was drawn back as he noticed Savannah's attire for today. She looked like a jewel! He coughed and outstretched his arm "Well, shall we go?" She looked at Matty. The maid was signaling her to take his arm. "I don't know about this..." Savannah thought. The girl placed her arm around Jareth's, but kept her gaze downwards. Jareth smirked and began to walk out into the hallway. He paused "Take the rest of the day off Matilda. Go and enjoy the fair". Matty thanked him and ran down the hallway cheering. "That was very kind of you Jareth" said Savannah. "Well...she deserved a day off. You are quite the hand full". He replied with a chuckle. Savannah smiled as they both made their way to the fair.

When they arrived, it was like everything stopped. All eyes were on them and Savannah's heart began to race. After the long silence, everyone went about their business. "Where to first?" Asked Jareth. Savannah didn't really know what kinds of things they had in this far "I'm not sure...why don't you pick?" The King nodded and he guided her to a small booth. The sign read "Dunk the Goblin". Jareth turned to her "This is my favorite game!" Savannah turned her attention to the shaking goblin sitting on the dunking board. The poor thing was acting like it was about to be murdered. She looked at Jareth worriedly, but he smiled at her and handed her the small ball. "Let's see what you've got little one".

Savannah gulped and drew her arm back. She played softball back on the above ground, so this should be easy. It would be really embarrassing if she missed. No! She knew what she was doing. She chunked the ball hard towards the little target. Bullseye! The small goblin shrieked as he fell into the water. "That's quite an arm you've got". The man said a smirk appearing on his face. "Your turn" she replied. Savannah handed Jareth one of the balls, but he flicked it away. He pointed his finger at the target sending a serge of lightning towards it. The bolt completely destroyed the target and sent the goblin barreling into the water. Jareth looked over to find Savannah's mouth hanging wide open. She shook her head "show off!" Jareth chuckled "Where to next?"

She wanted to try the scariest ride that they had "I want to ride the scariest ride you have!" Jareth blinked "Aren't you brave...I guess the scariest one would be 'Goblin Mountain'" Oh! That sounded horrifying! "Let's do it!" The man took her to an extremely tall wooden ride. She could hear it creak as the wind blew. They continued to the front row "No! Let's go to the very back...that's the scariest!" They turned around and sat in the back seats. "You ready?" Asked Jareth. Savannah nodded with excitement. There were other goblins on the ride hugging eachother for dear life. "Enjoy the ride" the ride attendant began "I hope you live to tell me about it". Wait! What? What did he just say! Savannah began to get frightened. The ride attendant pulled a lever and the two jerked forward as the ride began.

"Are you scared?" Jareth asked laughing. "No! Of course not! I don't get scared". She shot back. They were on the first hill. It went into the air going higher and higher. How high are we! Savannah looked to see that they had passed the window to her room. "Dear God what have I gotten myself into!" She thought. Finally, they were at the top and the ride stopped. Savannah looked at Jareth and he seemed perfectly calm. He looked back at her and laughed. "If you need to, you can grab onto me". He said with a smirk. "No way!" Then the ride shot down. It twisted and turned causing Savannah to scream. She thought she was about to die! The wind blew her ponytail back. It made her smack against her chair. Her skirt flew up and with one hand she pushed it back down. With the other, she grabbed Jareth's sleeve and squeezed it. All the while Jareth sat calmly as if it was a child's train ride.

When the ride had finally ended, Savannah jumped off "What kind of ride was that!" She shouted as she noticed Jareth's laughter. "This isn't funny I could have died!" She continued. His laugher only grew "You were squeezing my sleeve so tightly I thought you would rip it off". Savannah joined in, laughing at how scared she really was. "I think I've had enough rides for today". She stated. "That's really the only good ride anyways. What say we go get something to eat?" Jareth replied.

He took her to numerous booths that all held different amounts of strange food. She saw chocolate covered rats and worms in a blanket. The sight made her feel nauseous. "Here we are!" He shouted. Savannah turned and read the sign on the small booth. It read "Human Eats: the Fattiest food in the kingdom". Wow...what a title. "I figured you weren't ready to try some of the labyrinth's cuisine, so I brought you here where you can have something you know you like". She looked at all the food. There were soups, baked delights, fried goods, sweets, and others of her favorite foods. "I think I'll have...that!" Savannah said pointing to a bowl of broccoli and cheese soup. "One soup for the little lady coming up" said the goblin chief. "Make that two". Jareth added.

The girl grabbed a spoon and scooped up her first bit. She popped it into her mouth and smiled at the soups warm homemade taste. "Do you like it?" She asked Jareth. He nodded "It's surprisingly very good!" Savannah smiled and continued to eat. When she was finished she went and thanked the chief. As she was returning to her table, a little goblin boy(about 6) tugged on the hem of her dress. "Hello!" She said smiling. The little boy giggled as his mother came up "I'ms so's sorry my lady!" "Oh no! It's fine your sons very cute!" The girl replied assuring the woman that it wasn't a bother. "Are you's gonna marry da king?" Asked the boy. His mother smacked him on the back of the head. Before Savannah could reply the lady quickly began to leave "Will's be goings now!"

"Weird" she thought as she returned to to her table. Jareth looked at her. "What?" She asked. He shrugged and continued to eat his soup. Once he finished, they went and played a couple games of "Wack A' Goblin" and "Goblin Ball". Savannah mostly watched during both games because they basically dealt with throwing or hitting goblins. They passed by a jewelry booth and Savannah fell in love with a silver griffin ring. "Isn't that pretty?" She cooed. "Then it's yours" said the seller. Her eyes widened as the ring slid around her finger. "Thank you so much!" Savannah went and showed Jareth. He smiled and silently thanked the rings seller.

They had had a long day. They visited a ton of different booths and Jareth introduced Savannah to many of his subjects. All of them quickly came to like her and were happy to have her in their kingdom. Both of them went and got another bowl of broccoli and cheese soup for dinner and headed to a small pond just outside the fair. The wind was calm and the moonlight shinned brightly over the water. Savannah's heart was racing. She felt so strange...this feeling was one that she had never felt before. Was she sick? Or was she actually falling for Jareth! "No way!" She thought, but something inside of her made her argue with herself. He wasn't so bad.

Jareth could tell she was thinking hard about something. He had a good idea what that something was, but said nothing. He turned to her and gazed into her crystal colored eyes. She wasn't scared, nor was she resentful. All he could see was confusion. She was fighting with herself over her feelings towards him. He understood it. She had a right to be mad with him over the things he had said and done in the past, but he wanted to be with her. He wanted to hear her laugh and see her smile everyday because when she did, he felt like the clouds that were blocking his heart for so long were finally disappearing.

Without even thinking Jareth lifted her chin. At first Savannah pulled back a little "Just give it a chance!" Her conscience screamed at her. She allowed him to proceed. Their lips locked and the weight in both of their hearts began to lift. Savannah broke it, she couldn't do this, or at least not right now. When they kissed all she could see was her siblings and family. She just wasn't ready. "What's wrong?" She could hear him say. "I'm just not ready". Savannah replied looking into his mix matched eyes. He made no comment, but sat on a rock near the pond. Savannah joined him and stared out onto the calm water. Fireflies danced around lily pads as they listened to the sounds around them in silence.

"Would you like to head back now?" Jareth asked. He turned to find her asleep leaning against his shoulder. She looked so happy and calm when she slept. They had both had an eventful day. He was getting pretty tired as well. He kissed her head as he scooped her up into his arms. "I will not let anything happen to you precious...I promise".

Jareth teleported them both to Savannah's room. Matty jumped. "Wow she's knocked out cold! What's ya do to her?" She asked confused. "I didn't do anything to her. We have just had a long day". He replied as he laid the sleeping girl on her bed. "Did's ya's have fun?" Matty asked. "Yes it was very entertaining. Did you enjoy your day off?" The woman nodded. "Well, I will be going now. Goodnight Matilda". Jareth opened the door and left. There was no use in waking Savannah up to get changed, so Matty kissed her forehead and headed to Jareth's room.

 **Jareth's Point of View**

Jareth laid down on his bed and sighed. How long would it be? He didn't want to wait, he wanted all of her now, but he knew that she was slowly opening up to him. "I will wait my dear" he whispered to himself. Matty then burst through the door "So, give's me the details!" She demanded. Jareth shot up "There really isn't anything to share. She's not ready yet, so I will wait for her". Matty sighed "Wells that's a start! It's onlys been a couples of days anyways. Love takes time". The man sat up and began to get ready for bed "I think we will go have another picnic tomorrow, once she is finished with her history lesson. This time we will go to the crystal forest, I believe she will really like it". Matty agreed "Sounds nice". Jareth sank into his covers. Matty blew out his candle and shuffled out the door. Tomorrow was another day.

 **Yay! Chapter 14 is complete! There is only three more days until Savannah's birthday. A lot has happened so far! As usual, I would like to thank everyone for reading my story. Chapter 15 and hopefully 16 will appear next weekend. See you then :D**


	16. Chapter 15: A New Pet

"Savannah run!" She could hear him shout. "But I don't believe he intends to hurt me!" She replied. "Just run!" Jareth screamed at her. "Don't run from me please" the creature said. "I have to!" Savannah ran through the forest going as fast as her legs would take her. As she ran, she thought back to the events of the day...

"Wake up little one" Jareth whispered in her ear. What was he doing in her room? How long has he been in there! The man went and sat down in her chair by the window. Savannah sat up and yawned. Today, she would have her second history lesson. She wasn't sure what else there was to tell, Mr. Chauve had taught her a lot her first day, so what more was there? "Hurry and get dressed, so you can go to your lesson. I have a surprise for you afterwards". Said Jareth. "Wheres Matty?" She asked. "She will be up later to give you your breakfast, she wanted you to chose your attire for today". Really? She never once looked in her closet to see what clothes she had! "Well, I'm not going to get dressed with you in here!" She snapped. Jareth laughed as he rose from the chair "Come now, don't spoil my fun!"

When he left, Savannah opened her wardrobe. It was filled with dozens of beautiful dresses, colors, and styles. She found that all her shoes were now flats. The girl laughed when she remembered the reason why they had to be changed. Flipping through the dresses she paused when she saw a bright red gown that had golden swirls on it. "Perfect!" She took off her previous purple dress from the fair, bathed, and got dressed. The only problem was that she could not lace the dress by herself. "I'll just wait for Matty to get here" she thought. Her hairstyle for today was going to be a French Braid. She brushed her hair and gently pulled her soft locks into the delicate style and left two locks of hair down beside her ears. Before she knew it Matty entered the room with her breakfast.

"Mornin' lady! It's a beautiful day today ain't it?" The woman asked cheerfully. Savannah smiled and opened her tray. The mornings meal consisted of oatmeal and an orange. As she scoffed it down, Matty laced her up. "My...yous looks real pretty today lady!" Matty said gasping "Thank you Matty!" Savannah replied looking at her reflection. Her and Matty began to head out the door "Wait!" The girl said running back into the room. She grabbed the beautiful griffin ring the ring seller gave her and rejoined the maid. She certainly couldn't leave it. Knowing Bella, the cat would have knocked it off and hidden it for sure. "Ok, ready!" Then they proceeded to history.

"Hello again Ms. Savannah!" Mr. Chauve greeted. Savannah smiled and shock the goblins hand. "Well what will we be learning today?" She asked. The man replied "Not much...I think our previous lesson went a little bit over schedule, so what you were supposed to learn today, you have already learned. That being said, I think I will give you a small quiz on the kingdoms. Besides, I was only told to give you the basic knowledge about the kingdoms. Jareth said he would teach you the rest after the wedding". Oh yeah, she was supposed to get married...she had forgotten about that. At least the quiz would be easy. Mr. Chauve handed her a sheet of paper and asked her all sorts of different questions. When he was finished he laughed "You are one smart cookie, you passed!" Of course she passed, she had studied those notes until she developed a headache!

"Well...what now?" Savannah questioned. "Actually, I think we are done here! I believe Jareth has something planned for you two to do for the rest of the day..." He replied. Wow! Her lessons were finished quicker then they had started! "I best escort you to Jareths study...Come" the man said signaling for her to follow. They went all the way through the escher room and by the time they reached Jareths study, Savannah felt like she had walked a five-hundred miles. "Boy am I out of shape!" Mr. Chauve said his goodbyes and left her in front of the Kings door. She brought her small hand to the doors surface and gently tapped it. The knock was greeted with a firm "Who's there?" "It's me Jareth" she cooed.

The door opened and she walked in "Your finished early?" He stated. "Mr. Chauve said that he has taught me all the basics, so he gave me a small quiz-I passed of course- and sent me on my way" Savannah replied. "Well then, I guess it's time for us to go to a very special place little one" Jareth said. "Close your eyes!" Savannah stared at him hesitantly. "I won't do anything my dear, I promise" she closed her eyes and a light wind blew around her. When her eyes opened, she was taken back by the scene before her. She was in a bright forest. It's trees similar to the one she tried to climbed while running the labyrinth. "What do you think?" Asked Jareth. "It's absolutely beautiful!" The girl squealed. She twirled around to take in all that she could around her. "That's not all" Jareth began "Follow me".

As she followed the man down a path made of silver, she was brought to a beautifully crafted wooden table. The girl smiled at Jareth and sat down. With a flick of his wrist, a picnic basket appeared. "I was planning on eating this a little later, but since you finished your lesson early I figured we can go ahead and eat. You don't have to finish all of it" Was he kidding? She was starving! "I'm pretty sure I can manage" She replied. The king smiled and began to take out two plates full of food. "What is all of this?" Savannah asked. "This is some of the labyrinths finest delicacies". He pointed to a greenish pudding thing "This is fog pudding. It's made with dragon berries and fog apples". Savannah grabbed a spoon and took a bite. It tasted amazing! The dragon berries tasted like sparkling grape juice and the fog apples were very similar to green apples except that they made a small fog around the pudding (hence the name).

Next, Jareth pointed to what looked like a type of meat "This is Fried chicken" Savannah interrupted "Isn't that a human delicacy as well?" "Yes, but goblin chickens are a bit different then your chickens, they have a very sweet greenish meat". Cool! She ripped off a small piece and popped it in her mouth. It tasted like a chicken, but it really was rich and sweet. "What's this?" She said pointing to a type of bean. "We call those Junkyard Beans. Mostly because the junkyard ladies bring us many cans of these to trade. The other goblins and I really like them with butter!" Maybe she knew what these beans really were. She spooned some up and ate them. "Yep! llama beans!" But, she would let Jareth call them Junkyard Beans. "Any thing else?" She asked. Jareth shook his head and they began to dig in.

When they were finished Jareth took Savannah's hand and guided here to two big trees. Tied between the trees was a big hammock. Was he expecting her to sleep with him! Just because she was about sixteen, did not mean she was ready to sleep with any one! "So, what's this for?" She asked. Jareth laughed as he sat down in the soft hammock "To just relax...why?" Savannah's cheeks became red "Just wondering..." She sat down beside him and laid back. Listening to the sounds around her she sighed. It was a little awkward sitting next to him, she still was not sure of her feelings towards him. The sun shimmered over her face and through the crystal clear bark of the trees "Its beautiful". Jareth nodded.

After awhile, Savannah sat up and noticed that Jareth had fallen asleep. Maybe she could walk around on her own for a bit. Gently, she left the hammock and began to walk. The trees were ringing with the sounds of birds. The birds were well hidden for she could not find them as they sang. She must have been a little ways from the hammock when there was a loud screech. The sound made her jump. "Remember, nothing is as it seems!" She reminded herself. Savannah followed the sound to a big field in the forest. Once there, all went quite. Another screech broke the silence and from across the field stood a huge Griffin. Savannah's eyes widened as she neared the creature. It huffed at her and continued to screech. It had black feathers and grey fur. "What's the matter?" The girl asked. Savannah saw that the Griffins foot was caught in some wire. "Why didn't you just break free?" When she looked closer, she saw that the wire had cut into the poor beast skin.

"You poor thing!" She shouted. Slowly Savannah approached the animals leg. It jerked and pulled making the wound worse. "Stop moving!" The girl yelled. The griffin continued to jerk and pull. As the creature snapped its beak at her, she placed her hand gently on its neck. Her eyes flashed. It was like she saw the griffins life! She could see a hunter placing wire traps throughout the field. Then she saw the happy griffin flying down to the field. Once it's foot hit the ground, the trap sprung tangling around the creatures ankle. When the vision was over, Savannah fell to the ground "What just happened!" She looked over to the where the griffin stood. It had stopped jerking and stared at her. "Ok I will allow you to help me". Who said that? Savannah looked around in confusion "Over here idiot! I'm standing right in front of you!" The voice said again.

The Griffin was speaking to her! "How are you doing that!" Savannah said gasping. "I'm not sure, but help me!" Right! She knelt down beside his leg. Carefully, she uncoiled the wire from its leg reviling a gruesome wound. "Savannah!" Jareth screamed from behind her. He ran in front of her. "Who the f*** is this!" Shouted the griffin. The creature screeched at the man as he pushed Savannah farther behind him. "Where are you going!" It asked. The Griffin began to run towards the two. "Savannah run!" She could hear him shout. "But I don't believe he intends to hurt me!" She replied. "Just run!" Jareth screamed at her. "Don't run from me please!" the creature said. "I have to!" Savannah ran through the forest going as fast as her legs would take her.

Behind, she could still hear the Griffins screeches. "I hope Jareth is ok!" She looked back behind her, not noticing the root coming up ahead. Before she knew it, she flung into the air hitting the ground hard. She heard the huff of the creature that was chasing her. Her leg hurt, but she was sure it was not broken. "Where's Jareth?" She thought. "He won't bother you anymore! Where are you?" She heard the Griffin respond. Savannah stood up wobbling only a little. "Right here!" The beast caught up and stood before her. "Don't run!" It huffed. Savannah nodded and stood still. It breathed in her face as it circled her. The girl shivered "Stand still!" She quickly straightened. The creature bowed before her "I will protect you!" Woah! Ok that was forward.

"Savannah are you ok!" Jareth asked grabbing her shoulder. "Yes I'm fine!" The Griffin glared at Jareth "This guy again!" Savannah snapped her finger at the beast remark. "He is ok Dumble!" She snapped. "Dumble? What kind of name is that!" Dumble hissed. "It's your name now hush!" Jareth interrupted "How fascinating!" What was going on! "What?" Savannah asked. "Is he speaking to you? Through thought?" The man questioned. Was he? She thought he was actually talking, but maybe he was talking to her through his thoughts and she replied to his statements out loud. Cool! "Yeah I guess he is!" She responded. Jareth laughed "Well isn't that interesting. This beast has imprinted on you". In-what? "You mean like a dog?" Jareth nodded "It happens a lot, but I've never seen it happen with a Griffin".

Savannah looked at Dumble "This guy is a genius!" The beast said with sarcasm. The girl laughed "What is he saying?" Jareth asked. "Dumble thinks you are very smart". The king smiled "Thank you beasty!". Dumble huffed "Yeah that's definitely what I said!" Jareth looked at the animals wound. "I am going to heal you ok?" Dumble eyed him as the king wrapped his hands around the creatures ankle. Dumble winced at the pain, but when Jareth removed his hand the wound was healed. The griffin nodded a sign of thank you. Jareth put a finger to his lip "Since Dumble imprinted on you, he will not leave you for long periods of time. You basically have a protector when I am not around and he will be your best friend through the years. That being said I will have to have a stable built for him". "It better look nice!" The Griffin screeched. Dumble nudged Savannah's shoulder "It's getting late, I will take you home" Savannah nodded and sat on Dumbles back his fur was very soft. "Where are you going?" Jareth snapped. "Dumble said he will take me home" Savannah replied. "Well what about me!" asked the king. "You can do that teleport thing!" She laughed.

Dumble took off into the clear night sky. Savannah tightened her grip on his back. This was her first time riding anything. "So, where are you going to land when we get to the castle?" She asked. "I will fly to your window, so you can go in there" Dumble replied "For now just relax, we have a little flying to do". The girl thought for a moment before adding "How exactly did you imprint on me anyways?" Dumble paused "I'm really not sure how it works...when I first saw you, I was going to rip you to pieces if you came near me. But, after you touched me, all I wanted to do was protect you. I have no idea how it happened, but it did, so I'm not going to leave you alone". Savannah smiled "Thank you!"

When they reached her window, Savannah hugged Dumble around the neck and leaped off into her room. After everything happened, she felt like she had known the beast all her life. "Where will you go?" She wondered. "I will be sleeping down somewhere on the ground. If Jareth knows what's best for him, he will have a stable prepared for me within a day. If you need me call me ok!" Dumble responded. Savannah nodded and gave him a kiss on his forehead. He then flew off. She could hear the screams of goblins as Dumble neared the ground. "This is so cool!" She thought.

There was a knock at the door. Before she could answer it Jareth barged in. "Check the crystal I gave you!" Why? What happened? More importantly were her siblings ok! Savannah grabbed the ball and gazed in. Inside she saw her siblings crying as they changed out of their black clothing. What's wrong! Finally it hit her...her sick grandmother had passed away. The ball dropped from her hands and she broke into tears. Jareth caught her as she fell. That was her mammie...she and her did so much together and she didn't even get to say goodbye because she was down here. She was down here because of Jareth. Not thinking about what she was saying she pushed Jareth away. "Get out!" She screamed. Matty came in and hugged the crying girl. The maid nodded at Jareth and he left. He knew she was in shock and didn't mean to say anything hurtful. "Calms downs deary! I's gots ya"! Matty said in a calm tone. Savannah buried her head into the woman's chest. Matty helped her get into her nightgown and to the bed "I'lls stay withs ya untils your asleep". The poor girl cried herself to sleep and Matty left heading to the place she always did after getting Savannah ready for bed.

 **Jareth's Point of View**

Today was a very eventful day. That beast had imprinted on his wife-to-be and he was not real happy about it, but at least Savannah would have some protection whenever he was away. Why on earth did he imprint on her though? It was partly his fault anyway. If he hadn't of fallen asleep, Savannah wouldn't have wondered off and she would have never made contact with that creature! But, that wasn't important at the moment. Her grandmother had passed away, so she would need Him, Matty, Dumble, and her other friends from the labyrinth to help her get through it. "Hey!" Matty shouted snapping him back into reality. "Don't yell at your king!" He responded. "I'm sorry, but I's called ya name fives times and ya didn'ts answer!" Oh! Whoops, he was so lost in thought that he didn't notice.

"So what should we do about Savannah?" He asked the goblin woman. "Just be's there fors her, but shes asked me's to asks yous if she can have some alones times riding Dumble in da morning?" Jareth sighed "Very well...she can. I believe I am going to have those three twats from the labyrinth come by tomorrow to comfort Savannah". Matty thanked him and assisted him into his night wear. "It'll be ok's" Matty said before leaving. He sure hope it would. Dumble better ride smoothly with her because if he didn't, they would be making fried griffin for super tomorrow. Jareth slid down into his covers, but had a hard time sleeping. After an hour or so, he finally managed to sleep.

 **Any one else want a griffin as a pet *raises hand* I mean how awesome would that be! Anyways here is chapter 15 and hopefully I can get chapter 16 up later. Thanks for reading!**


	17. Chapter 16: Engulfed in Flames

The next day, Savannah woke up with the remains of her tears. It was hard knowing that the old woman that was so close to her had passed and that when she needed her family the most, she couldn't see them. She sighed and plopped back down onto her bed. After a while, she noticed that Matty was no where in sight, but she could hear commotion in the hallway. Savannah slowly got up and placed her head against the door. On the other side, she could hear Matty and Jareth talking. "Dumble is outside waiting for her" she heard Jareth say "Ok's I'lls gets her ready!" Matty replied. "Ready for what?" She thought. All of a sudden, foot steps began to near the door. Savannah ran back and jumped onto her bed pretending to sleep.

"Wakey wakey lady!" Matty yelled as she nudged Savannah's shoulder. "I'm up!" The girl replied. The maid then placed her breakfast tray on her lap. Today's morning grub consisted of pancakes with extra syrup. "Thank you Matty..." She said with a sigh. Matty paused her before she began and hugged her tightly "Everything wills be Ok's!" Savannah smiled and hugged her in return. Quickly, she gobbled down the fluffy pastries and drank what looked like orange juice. "So, what's going on today?" She asked Matty as the woman dug through her wardrobe. "Well, da kings gonna let ya have some alone time riding Dumble. Then, when ya feel like yer ready to come home, he's gots a surprise for you!" Savannah sat back trying to figure out what the surprise was.

Matty suited her in a light yellow dress that had blue roses on it. Savannah slipped on some matching flats, thanked Matty, and headed out into the hallway. Once there, she found Jareth leaning against the wall. "Good morning!" He said grinning. She simply nodded and proceeded down the hall. Just before she could turn a corner, Jareth caught her wrist and spun her around hugging her tightly. Savannah wiggled a little at the sudden embrace, but was happy that he was showing a bit of sympathy. He held her for a moment and when she was comfortable enough, she returned the hug. "Dumble is waiting for you outside. I'm sure he has already told you that" Jareth said releasing her. Actually, Dumble hadn't spoken to her at all. He must have wanted to give her some space...

When they were outside, Dumble screeched "Savannah!" Savannah smiled and flung her arms around the Griffins neck. The beast lowered its head over her shoulder "I'm here for you" he said. "Thanks Dumble!" She replied. Savannah hopped up onto Dumbles soft feathers. Jareth patted the beast beak "Be careful with her or I'll turn you into a roast!" Dumble shook his head "Bit me!" Savannah laughed before noticing Jareth's firm gaze on her. "The stable will be finished by this evening" the king said. Dumble nodded and took off high into the sky.

The wind whipped Savannah's hair back and forth. She could now allow herself to cry. "I'm sorry you had to see me like this Dumble!" The Griffin shook his head "It's alright I know how much she meant to you. Besides, it's good to cry sometimes!" Oh yeah! She forgot about the whole imprint thing. Dumble saw her past just like she saw his. Savannah loved the connection they shared because she never felt alone. "I know I won't be sad forever, but it's still hard!" She sobbed. "I know..." He responded. Dumble continued flying smoothly and gracefully making sure not to bounce Savannah around too much.

After a long time of flying, Savannah sat up and looked around her. She could see forest spreading for miles and horses galloping through creeks and plains. "Your world is beautiful!" She cooed. "Yes it is, but it can also be dangerous. Don't go anywhere without me or Jareth, but more importantly me!" Savannah smiled brightly at Dumble's remark. "Can we take a break in a little while?" Dumble asked. "Of course! Just tell me when". Savannah replied. They continued on until Savannah noticed a bright creature laying on the ground below. She couldn't make out what it was, so she asked Dumble to fly a little lower. It was a bird or some sort and it looked injured. "Dumble! That bird looks hurt let's check it out!" She screamed. "I don't know Savannah..." Dumble said with hesitation. "Please!" She begged. Dumble finally gave in and flew down.

He landed firmly and Savannah slide off his back. She ran towards the bird, but was stopped as Dumble flew in front of her "That's close enough!" She rolled her eyes "I want to help it! Nothing is as it seems around here anyways. I was afraid of what you might have been, but I bulked up and went to see what you were. It turned out that your foot was caught in wire, so if I hadn't of built the courage to see what was making that sound I would have never found you!" Dumble huffed because he knew she was right. "Fine then, but don't say I didn't warn you!" Savannah thanked him and continued towards the bird. When she found it she was struck back. Was it what she thought it was! She looked at it closely taking in its orange and yellow feathers and its flaming wings. It was a Phoenix!

Savannah screamed with both excitement and fear. She quickly knelt down beside it and poked it. It's flames did not burn her, but engulfed her hand. The Phoenix sprung up only to fall back down to the ground. It didn't seem to have any broken bones, so what was wrong with it? Savannah paced back and fourth glaring at it trying to figure out the source of its discomfort. "Maybe it's on the verge of dying?" Said Dumble. "Woah! Don't jump to such conclusions!" Savannah yelled. Dumble laughed "This isn't funny!" She hissed.

She turned to look at it again, but it was no longer the flaming bird it was before. It had transformed into a man. What the heck! It took her a moment to process who it was, but then it came to her. "Racusio!" Savannah screamed running towards him. She didn't exactly know him, but he was hurt, so she had to help. The girl lifted the Kings head as his eyes slowly opened taking in her features. "Racusio? You mean the king of the lost kingdom!" Asked Dumble in shock. Savannah nodded as Dumble sat down beside her. "Can you hear me your majesty?" She cooed. Racusio was young and quite handsome. He had flaming red hair and deep yellow eyes...beautiful. "Yes yes I can hear you..." He replied. "Oh thank god!" She yelled hugging him.

Racusio coughed and blood fell from his lips. "I broke him!" Savannah cryed. "No!" He began "I don't have *cough* much time to explain..." Savannah stopped him "Why did you abandon your kingdom!" The man gazed at her "I didn't abandon them...I saved them!" He quickly explained to her that he was more powerful than any being in their world. Someone attacked his kingdom attempting to take his daughters for whomever had their children, would obtain a power as great as his. So, in order to save his people and his daughters he cast a spell hiding them from all. "Woah woah woah! Then why haven't you asked for help!?" Savannah shouted. "If you would let me finish!" Racusio hissed. Savannah shut her mouth and he continued. He told her that after he cast the spell he drank a potion making him mortal, but still allowing him to keep his power.

"I was going to be alone and I could trust no one so I had to drink it that way I wouldn't have to be alone. But, I didn't know that the spell I cast could only be undone by someone who is immortal and who contains my power". "What can I do?!" She questioned. "You are mortal correct?" She nodded "But, you are about to get married to someone of this world true?" She nodded again "Wait how did you know I was getting married!" The girl gasped in shock "I have my ways, but when you say I do you will become immortal..." he paused coughing up more blood "Come here!" He ordered. Savannah looked at Dumble and proceeded. Racusio placed his hand on her forehead and began to mumble. Red, orange, and yellow light began to fly from his body to hers. It entered through her nose, eyes, and ears.

Once all the light had entered her body, Racusio smiled "I have given you my power...when the time comes, you will know how to use it. Be careful because this power could be the downfall of your kingdom and can start a great war! Trust no one and when the time does come look to the fire! You are my only hope for my family...and the new ruler of the Phoenix!" What the hell! He must be joking! "Why are you giving all of this to me!" The king coughed again "Because I won't be here to return my family to the world!" Savannah yelled "You still look young! Why are you coughing up blood and talking about how 'you won't be here to free your family'!" Blood began to ooze from Racusio's left eye "Poi...*cough*...son" Racusio smiled for the last time "Thank you for coming to help...if it wasn't for you...my family would never be free..." And he was gone all that was left, was a pile of ashes.

Savannah fell back in shock from the previous event. "I am the new ruler of the Phoenix's!" She fell to the ground and cryed. She was almost sixteen...she was not ready for this! She turned to Dumble and found his beak hanging wide open as he was standing there with eyes as big as a football field. "What the hell just happened?" He asked. "I really don't know,but we better get back before..." She couldn't finish. Savannah screamed in pain. It was like her whole body was on fire and she was being burned from the inside out. Dumble rushed to her side "Your body isn't excepting the magic!" Her skin was turning red as her body cringed. "Make your body except it Savannah!" The Griffin shouted as he scooped the poor girl up onto his back.

Dumble hurried back to the castle. As he landed everyone screamed at the sight of Savannah. Jareth ran outside to see what all the commotion was about when he saw her. She fell off Dumble and hit the ground screaming "I can't do it Dumble!" Jareth rushed to her side and picked her up "What happened Dumble! You were supposed to protect her!" Dumble huffed. Jareth rushed her to her room and placed her on her bed. Matty rushed in and screamed "What's wrong with her!" Jareth rushed around the room he grabbed a damp cloth and put it on her forehead. She continued to scream and cry. Matty squeezed her hand "Fight its Savannah!" They heard a screech and there in the window seal sat Dumble. They continued to aid Savannah for two hours before everything stopped.

Savannah had no heart beat and she turned ice cold. Jareth punched the wall and then grabbed the crying Matty. All of a sudden Savannah gasped her lungs filling with air. She sat up and held her chest. When she looked up, she saw that everyone had stopped and were staring at her. "What?" She asked. Jareth walked up to her bed and sqeezed her tight in his arms. Her memories quickly filled her mind and she began to cry in his arms. "Don't ever scare me like that again!" Jareth yelled wiping the tears from her face. Savannah nodded. Matty joined them in a group hug and they held it for a good five minutes. When everyone let go Jareth sat in the chair by the window "What happened!" He asked.

The girl sat up and explained the whole situation to Jareth. "And so now, I am apparently the new ruler of the Phoenix's!" Jareth put a finger to his lip "This is bad..." Savannah stiffened and listened to Jareth. "There are kingdoms out there that will kill to gain your power. Why Racusio would give it to you regardless of his family I do not know. We can not trust anyone at this point!" She breathed in deep "What about the ball? Isn't it the day after tomorrow?" The king sighed "Yes it is..." Since all the kingdoms were invited, wouldn't they find out! She asked Jareth this but he shook his head "They won't know you have powers unless you use them, but they will be able to sense something odd about you, so stay close! If you can control yourself through the ball, then you can learn how to use your power. I don't think Racusio really emphasized how powerful his magic was and now that magic is in you..."

This was serious! She really needed to control herself during the ball. If anyone found out that she contained such strong magic, there would be a feud about who she should be given to and she didn't want that. Savannah didn't want to dwell on this now though she had been through a lot today "So, what's the surprise?" She asked. Jareth jumped "I almost forgot!" He nodded at Matty and she headed off into the hallway. When she returned Savannah gasped as she saw her three friends from the labyrinth. "Sawannah!" Said Ludo happily wrapping her in a hug. Sir Didymus added "My Lady!" Savannah opened her mouth to tell them what happened, but bit her tongue because she didn't want to get them involved in this mess.

"Where's Higgle?" Jareth asked Matty. "It's Hoggle!" Shouted the little dwarf as he entered the room. Savannah hugged him tightly noticing Jareth as he rolled his eyes. She cut her eyes in return before continuing "I'm so glad you guys are here!" "We came as soon as Sir Jareth told us of your grandmother!" Said Sir Didymus. She hugged them even tighter because even though she hadn't known them long, they still came to cheer her up. "Plus ya's gonna needs help prepare'n tha food for tomorrow" added Hoggle. Crap! She had forgotten about her duties to make the food! "Thank you so much everyone!" She claimed smiling. A loud screech brought her eyes to the window.

Dumble glared at her "Are you not going to introduce me!" Savannah giggled "This is Dumble, he and I are kind of connected..." Hoggle huffed "How'd that happen?" She thought for a moment before answering "It's a long story...". It was getting late and she was getting tired. Matty rushed her three friends to their room and then returned to hers. With a serious look both her and Jareth stared at her. Savannah raised her brow at their expressions. "Don't think about using magic. If you don't think about it, you won't use it" Jareth said. "I won't, but it feels weird...I feel like my body just wants to explode and unleash the light inside!" She said hugging herself. The king put a finger to his lip "That will be a problem, but for now just rest. You have a lot of food to prepare tomorrow". He was right, she had to make a good bit of food tomorrow so that they could just heat it up for the ball. On top of that she was tired and ready to sleep.

Jareth hugged her one last time before leaving to his room. As soon as he left, Savannah changed straight into her nightgown and flung herself into bed letting out a sigh. "I's so glad you's ok!" Cryed Matty before leaving. Savannah smiled "So, am I!" Matty flicked the light off and continued to Jareth's room.

 **Jareth's Point of View**

He heard a knock coming from his door, but before he could answer Matty burst into the room. "What's we gonna do!" She began "If any of tha kingdoms finds out! Especially the gremlins! They's gonna try's to take her away!" Matty glared at Jareth. He was clearly deep in thought "As long as she doesn't use her powers at the ball, everything will be fine. But, with that much power, it will be hard! I believe she can handle it, but we will have to keep an eye on her. We can only trust our allies being the Elves and possibly the mermaids. Matty If anyone finds out...there will be war" He finished with a long and loud sigh. "Don't worry! Mattie's lips are sealed!" Jareth laughed as Matty headed to his door. "I's protect her Jareth!" Matty said before leaving. When she was gone he ran his fingers through his soft blonde streaks. The future will either be really good or very challenging depending on how the ball goes. He finally fell asleep.

 **I am so so so so sorry! I was going to post a chapter last weekend, but I had a math quiz to study for. I have no idea how crazy this will get! There will be heartbreak, tears, treason, and shock. I'm just warning you! It will be really good though because I'm getting the hang of writing. Thanks for being patient with me :D I promise I will update sometime monday because Saturday and Sunday I will be in the mountains!**


	18. Chapter 17: Preparing the Feast

**Hi everyone! I am really sorry about the delay on updates. I am having horrible writers block at the moment. On top of that I had to get a new iPad and transfer my previous chapters to paper. I promise though that no matter what I WILL finish this story, so even if I take a couple months to update hold tight because I will**

"Matty can you pass me the grape flavored jam?" Savannah said as she began preparations for her famous Swedish meatballs. She had decided that since she didn't know how to fix the Labyrinths cuisine(and since she didn't feel like following a cook book), it would be better to fix things she knew. Since early in the morning her, Matty, Ludo, Hoggle, and Sir Didymus have been hard at work preparing large amounts of Swedish meatballs, bacon wrapped lil smokies, and other delicious finger foods. Matty made sure that she wore the proper dress for baking and it was a good thing because Savannah's dark dress was covered in flour and other spices. Everything was going well so far. She had kept her powers under control since she listened to Jareth's suggestion of not thinking about them.

Although she felt like her head was filled with fog. She had been contemplating her feelings towards Jareth and she wanted to not like him, but something made her feel for him. Whenever she felt mad at him, something made her instantly forgive him even though she had so much to be mad at him for. It confused her and she definitely wanted to speak to someone about them...perhaps she could talk to Matty about them later during their evening discussions. "It's sure smells goods Savannah!" Said Matty as she stirred the meatballs. "Thanks! I learned this recipe from my grandma." Savannah paused to look at all they had prepared so far. There were pans after pans of food and she really hoped it would be enough.

"Damn!" Screamed Hoggle as he looked down upon the meatballs on the floor. "It's alright Hoggle I think we have enough anyway." She said smiling at her friend. She hadn't seen or heard anything from Jareth since this morning and oddly enough she hadn't heard from Dumble either. The whole castle was quite, so quite that you could hear the wind roar from its empty halls. "There's I thinks we are donee nows." Said Matty as she poured the last batch of meatballs into a serving bowl. Savannah stood back to make sure she had enough. Finally, all the food was prepared and put into storage. "We are finally done guys!" She began "I guess you all can go about your business for the time being." Savannah said sitting down in a chair by the window. All of her friends nodded, said their goodbyes, and left to do who knew what.

She finally could sit in silence. "Hey Dumble would you like to go riding?" She asked her winged friend. It seemed like forever until he replied with "Sure! I think Jareth is going to take you on a picnic shortly anyways." Great! She thought as an owl landed on the window seal infront of her. In a burst of glitter Jareth appeared before her. "Hello little one. Are you ready for our picnic? Dumble is waiting outside." To be honest she didn't really want to go on another picnic. She had been on plenty her first days of living in the Labyrinth and she really just wanted to explore. "Actually can we just explore today?" She innocently asked the man in front of her. Jareth looked at her in annoyance which annoyed her. "I suppose..." He finally said.

The two left the kitchen and headed outside where they found Dumble waiting impatiently. "What took you so long?" He complained. "Sorry, we decided that we are exploring today." Dumble huffed "That's fine where are we going?" Savannah didn't think of that. "Jareth where exactly are we going?" Jareth grinned. "you'll see." "That helps!" Shouted Dumble. "There is no use in yelling at him Dumble he can't hear you." Jareth smiled wickedly as he grabbed Savannah and transported them to a pavilion in the garden part of the labyrinth.

"Dumble isn't going to like this..." Savannah sighed. "He'll get over it. Do you recognize where we are?" Jareth asked pointing. The girl thought for a moment. He had taken her to the pavilion from her hallucination. She hated this place why did he bring her here! "Why did you bring me here exactly?" She asked. Jareth brushed the hair from the side of her face and gently pushed her against the pillar of the pavilion making an attempt to kiss her. "No!" Savannah yelled. The king withdrew with surprise. Savannah kept telling herself that she wasn't going to do this EVER, but something made her feel sorry for yelling at him. What was wrong with her! "Is something wrong little one?" The man questioned. In her mind she knew something was wrong. He was moving way to fast! "No..well-no I'm fine, but I would like to sit and just think."

Her birthday was tomorrow and so was the ball. She had to keep her temper down or she just might release some magic if she were to blow and that obviously would mean doom. Savannah was hoping that maybe Jareth would forget about the whole "marriage" thing if she showed no interest. To be truthful she really didn't want to marry him. He may not have known, but she did really like someone from the above ground and just when she and him were becoming closer, she was ripped away. "What are you saying Savannah! Jareth is anything and everything you could want!" Her mind told her. Ugh! This was all so aggravating!

After a long time of silence Jareth finally cut in "So I trust that you have all the food ready?" Savannah shook out of her daze and replied "I hope so! I've never done that much cooking before and I hope your guest like it!" Her voice trailed off as she fell back into her thoughts. Jareth was beginning to notice it and that made him worry for only reasons he knew. He was losing her again! He thought of something fast and then grabbed Savannah's hand once more. "Come with me!" Savannah followed him through the rest of the garden maze and was lead to the entrance of a forest. "Not much further now" said the man. They continued on until they reached a creek. Jareth pushed Savannah into a nearby bush and covered her mouth. She shook it off "What are you doing!" She hissed. The king put a finger to his lip signaling her to hush. Once she was quite he pointed to the edge of the creek where a bear made from water laid with her cubs.

Savannah's face lit with wonder and joy. "Just wait!" Jareth added. She continued to watch when the mother bear touched the water with her paw and up sprung waterlilies. They glowed as they fell from the sky into the cubs mouthes. It was so beautiful! Her heart melted as the cubs clung to their mother before leaping back into the creek. Savannah ran from the push and felt the water. It was cool and smoothe. Blue fireflies began to dance around her and she joined in and danced. Jareth sat back and watched smiling at how silly and pleasant she was.

It was already dark and both Matty and Dumble were probably wondering where they were. Not to mention that they were both probably hungry since they didn't eat lunch or really any breakfast. "Come on my dear it's time to go back." Jareth said calling Savannah back over. She ran to join him as he teleported them home. Once they returned they were greeted by a very unhappy griffin. "Where were you!" Shouted Dumble. "We were at this pavilion. I don't know where exactly it was, but I was with Jareth!" She replied. "You didn't answer me when I tried to talk to you so I was worried!" Dumble huffed. Did he speak to her? She didn't hear him. "I'm sorry ok, but I'm alright and very hungry. I'll see you tomorrow." Savannah grinned hugging the beast around his feathery neck. Dumble nodded and returned to his stable.

The two went back inside and ate dinner. It was really good whatever it was. Savannah didn't think to ask Jareth because she was hungry and at the moment she didn't care what she ate. Once finished Jareth brought her back to her room and said goodnight. They were both tired so just saying goodnight was good enough. "Where you's been!" Matty stated in anger. "I'm sorry! I was out with Jareth all day." She replied. "So hows did thats go." The happy little woman chimed. "Horrible! I feel like I don't like him, but something in me is making me like him!" Savannah cried. "It's very annoying because I just want to go home!" There she had said it. She had gone through so much that she just wanted to be in the loving arms of her family.

Matty sat and listened until the girl was finished. "I knows you's homesicks, but dis is yo home now and there ain't a thing you can do, unless yo wants yo siblings to comes backs. I don't evens wants thems to come back they's seems real happy! It mights seems hard livin down here, but you have me, Jareth and your friends." Matty finished with a smile. Savannah knew she was right and she knew that she didn't want her brother and sister to be dragged back here either. "I just wish the fog would clear...I don't want to get married, or at least no time soon. I wanted to meet 'the one' and marry because I choose to not because I was forced to." Matty sighed and patted Savannah's leg "You justs rests ok. Dis is just stress that's all's. You's feels better in da mornings." Savannah nodded and gave the woman a tight hug.

Matty dressed her for bed and before she knew it, Savannah was out cold. The girl had become her friend and seeing her so confused and unhappy made her upset. Matty headed up to Jareth's room contemplating wether to tell him or not as she went.

 **Jareth's Point of View**

There was a small knock at the door. "Come in!" Said a strong voice. In came Matty looking upset and worried. "What's wrong?" Asked Jareth. "You's can'ts makes that girl marry you Jareth..." She began. "Why not what's happened?" Matty straightened up and took a deep breath "That girls so's unhappy here. You's should just's sends her home!" Jareth jumped at the thought. "Did she tell you she was unhappy?" He stated. The woman nodded. He knew something was wrong. "I can't send her back! She has magic now and if I did one of the kingdoms would bring her back. I wouldn't send her back even if she didn't have powers..."

Matty raised a brow "Why's nots?" Jareth rolled his eyes "Because she is mine now. I won't lose her!" The woman's face reddened. "She's a persons not property!" Jareth sprang from his chair "She is MY prize! My treasure I love her!" Matty shook her head "I don't thinks she feels the sames anymores." Well of course she felt the same he made sure of that. "Trust me she does. She can't fight it." Then Jareth's face saddened "I think I have caused this, but If I don't do it then I know she wouldn't feel anything towards me..." The goblin lady froze "What's you's do's to her!"

 **Sorry if this is a bit short. Well, it's pretty much meant to be short since it's a day until Savannah's birthday and nothing much was really going to happen. But, the ball will be interesting and the chapters that fall after it, do tell me if there are errors! I am not really sure how many chapters are left after this one...BUT I am thinking about making another story after this one that is.** **Jareth x Sarah! Reviews are well appreciated too. I'll update when I can and thanks for not giving up on me guys :,D**


	19. Chapter 18: Birthday Chaos!

**Just a note: I do not own the song that is referenced in this chapter David Bowie does!**

The next day, Savannah was awoken by a happy Matty wishing her a Happy 16th Birthday. "Happy Birthdays Savannah!" The woman beamed. Savannah scratched her head and yawned before falling back down into slumber. "The balls today's lady's! You's gottas gets ready!" Matty huffed as she pushed the sleeping girl off her bed. "Ow!" She yelled "I heard you the first five times! I'm up!" Matty laughed and waddled to Savannah's closet where she pulled out a beautiful peach gown with matching flats. "Alrighty thens goes gets in da bath!" The goblin woman ordered. Savannah rushed into the bathroom and dived into the warm rose scented water. She felt rushed, it was like as soon as she got in the tub she had to get back out again!

Before she knew it, she was dressed and standing in front of her vanity gazing at her reflection. In the mirror she could see a beautiful young lady dressed in fine silks with hair the color of chocolate and eyes that shimmered like blue sapphires. Her hair was fixed into what was known as a Victorian cut and her skin was a pretty pale that made her look like a certain princess from her fairytales. Matty brought her back to reality informing her that she had to be downstairs to bring in the guest.

She had noticed that Jareth was no where to be seen since Matty insisted to escort her to the front doors. "Comes on lady I'll takes ya!" Matty offered. Savannah gladly excepted the woman's offer and the two headed off down the hallway to the Escher room. Savannah had taken into consideration that she had not had breakfast, but she was so nervous she figured eating wasn't the main focus at the time being.

They had been walking a ways and they were no where near the Escher room. "Matty where are we going?" She asked. Matty ignored her question and continued down the hallway. The woman looked distressed and deep in thought. Something was troubling her. "Matty are you alright?" Savannah questioned. The woman made no comment and continued until she reached a tall wooden door that Savannah never noticed before. The girl put her face to the door and listened. Silence filled her ears "Ok now you are making me worried!" She turned to find that Matty was gone. What was going on!

Savannah called out softly for Matty, but the woman was surely no where to be found. "Great!" Thought she. There was nothing left for her to do. She didn't know how to get to the Escher room from where she was and she wasn't sure she knew how to get to her room either. All there was, was the wooden door. Curiosity quickly began to consume her. She eyed the door before she slowly opened it and stepped in.

It was another room? "Why did Matty bring me here?" She thought. The room was an eggshell white and had small amounts of gold mixed within it. The bed was the same color as the room. Over all the room was beautiful and elegant. It's vanity covered in shells. The one, and only thing that looked out of place was the wooden drawer near the window. Once again, curiosity overwhelmed her and she opened the drawer only to be confused even more.

What lay inside was a small music box resembling the one the junkyard woman gave her. Except, this one looked clean as if it were brand new. Next to the music box was a picture of a young girl around her age. She had long brown hair and glistening brown eyes. The mystery girl was wearing a mint green dress and in her hand was a familiar red book that read "Labyrinth" in golden letters. She knew who this girl was. It was her elderly caregiver Sarah. She knew from all the pictures the woman had shown her, but what was this picture doing here she wondered.

"What are you doing in here!" Roared a strong voice behind her. Savannah whirled around to find Jareth leaning against the doors frame. "Mat-" she caught herself. She definitely didn't want Matty to get in trouble. "I was waiting for Matty to bring me down to the front doors, but she was taking quite some time so I decided to escort myself". Jareth smiled "Oh did you?". She nodded. Jareth joined her in the room "It's beautiful isn't it?" He asked. Savannah breathed a sigh of relief knowing he bought her little fib. "Yes! Indeed it is. Who was it made for?". The man sighed "I created this room for another young girl much like yourself-" Savannah cut him off "Sarah?". Jareth smirked noticing the opened drawer by the window. "Yes Sarah, but when I offered her all her dreams including myself" he paused as if hurt "she denied them...she denied me" he walked to the windowsill and looked out upon his maze.

A rather awkward silence followed before neither of them could bare it any longer. "I think we should go now, the guest will be arriving soon..." Jareth said motioning for her to proceed to the door. Savannah did as she was told(for once) and proceeded to the doorway. "Aren't you coming?" She asked the tall man who was still looking out over the labyrinth. "I will be there in a second." After his reply, she went out into the hallway. Jareth joined her not long after and he began walking down the hallway. The girl followed before being stopped. "Don't go there again!" Jareth said with all seriousness. Savannah got the memo and rapidly shook her head. That was clearly a place he didn't want her to go, but Jareth felt he would be catching her there again. She was such a defiant girl.

Once they reached the front doors, both Jareth and Savannah were met by a woman screaming with excitement "Jareth! I haven't seen you in forever!" The woman said squeezing the king in a hug. She turned "And you must be Savannah! Happy Birthday deary!" The woman shirked hugging her tightly. "Air! Air!" Savannah screamed in her head. "Giselle! Do control yourself and give this divine lady some space!" Said a man with brown curly hair and green eyes laughing as he entered the doors. "This must be Giselle and Enrique from the kingdom of elves" thought Savannah. "Ah! Enrique my fine fellow! How have things been on the shorter side?" Jareth joked as he shook the mans hand. "It's been good although I don't think you can say much about height since you run an even shorter side!" They both laughed and began walking.

"Savannah! Show Giselle to the ballroom." Jareth asked still laughing. Savannah turned to the cheerful woman beside her. "Don't worry I won't bite!" The queen chuckled. Savannah giggled "If you would please follow me." The girls walked. "So have you been enjoying life here in the underground?" Asked Giselle. "Yes!" Savannah lied "It's definitely different from the above ground!" She added. Giselle laughed "I bet it is! What is the above ground like?" No one has asked her that question before "It's beautiful! The sky is bluer than anything and the air is so crisp from where I am that every time you breathe in you feel...happy" then they both laughed as they neared the doors to the ballroom. Inside Jareth and Enrique were talking and goblins were setting up the food Savannah had made. "I have been told that you provided the food Savannah." The queen chimed. "Yes I hope you and your husband enjoy it!" She finished with a bright smile.

Jareth called them both over. "Enrique I don't believe I have introduced my bride to be formally! This is Savannah." Jareth said bringing the girl forward. Savannah curtsied "Please to meet you your highness!" Enrique smiled "The pleasure is all mine my dear! Might I wish you a happy birthday!" He added. "Thank you!" Everyone had wished her a happy birthday except Jareth, but he was stubborn anyways so it didn't bother her. "Savannah if you will please go attend to the rest of the guest? I will be speaking to the King and Queen for the moment and will join you shortly." Jareth asked. Savannah nodded and curtsied again before leaving.

 **Jareth's Point of View**

"She is stunning Jareth! You've chosen a keeper!" Enrique winked. "Yes, she is quite the handful, but also an adventure!" Jareth added laughing. "So what be the matter my good friend?" Asked Enrique as he pulled his wife to his side. Jareth rushed the other goblins out of the room. He felt he could trust his friend with his information regarding Savannah, so he explained the whole ordeal to the king and queen. "I knew I sensed something different about her as soon as I hugged her." Giselle stated. "Yes she's been given a gift I am afraid she won't be able to handle." Jareth said releasing a sigh.

"I am trusting that you will help me keep and eye on her and if need be give her refuge in your kingdom..." The Goblin king begged. "If she is as powerful as you claim she is, that could mean danger for my people and our kingdom" Enrique stated. "The thing is, if push came to shove I would make up something like I sent Savannah back to the above ground and my magic is strong enough to hide any scent leading to your kingdom. As long as she doesn't use her powers she'll be fine, but her temper might get the best of her..." Jareth suggested. "What about my wife Jareth? You know she is with child...I can't risk endangering my family or my people!" Enrique bellowed raising his voice. "If Savannah uses her powers and is not hidden there will be no future for anyone! Do you not see what Racusio has dragged us into!" Jareth yelled. "Boys! Boys!" Began Giselle "Enrique we will take in Savannah if need be." Enrique rolled his eyes "What about our child?" His wife smiled "Our child will be fine, but we can't leave Savannah and Jareth alone. We are their friend and ally" The man nodded "Very well Jareth, we will house your bride if a turn of events should show. You know you should probably marry her soon right?" Jareth nodded in return "I know, I just haven't told her yet..."

 **Savannah's Point of View**

Savannah had been waiting patiently, but there had been no one else to set foot through the door since the king and queen of elf land arrived. Not long after came a knock. She opened the door to lots of strangers. None of them greeted her or spoke to her nonetheless. "Excuse me?" She peeped. They continued chattering. She raised her voice a little more, but was still ignored. They had finally pissed her off "Excuse me!" She yelled and all went quite. Clearly these were just subjects of the kingdoms because surely a king wouldn't be so rude. The audience waited for her to continue. Instead of guiding all of them to the ballroom, she grabbed the nearest goblin and told him to take them so she could wait for the others. As the goblin took the chatter boxes to the ballroom, Savannah continued to wait.

It was beginning to get dark by the time most of the kingdoms subjects had entered. The only royals to show so far were from the elf kingdom. Finally Savannah thought she could see a royal carriage approaching. From further inspection she could see that numerous royal carriages were coming in fast. It had turned out to be the ogres and imps. The ogres were not much for conversation, but the imps king was pretty much a flirt like Mr. Chauve said. Savannah curtsied before king Dane and his wife Veronica "Please to meet you your highnesses". Dane smiled wickedly at her before replying "The pleasure is all yours my dear". What a piece of crap! Dane swooped her hand into his and kissed it gently before running his eyes down her figure. This made her ruffly uncomfortable, so Savannah showed them to the ballroom and quickly returned to the door.

Soon after the ogres and imps came the centaurs and satyrs. They much like the ogres and imps were not much for indulging in conversation other than their declaration of how beautiful she was, so she brought them to the ballroom with the others. The only ones that hadn't shown up were Camilo(king of the mermaids) and Kai(king of the gremlins). After she began walking back to the ballroom to start the ball, there was a knock on the door. Savannah opened it to reveal the most beautiful man she had seen! He had long silver hair and eyes so blue you could have sworn they were made by the ocean. The mans hair was tied back resembling Legolas from "Lord of the Rings".

She stared at him in awe until he began talking to her. "Sorry what was that?" She asked. "I am Camilo King of the Mermaids and I am sorry to be late!" That explained his beauty! She smiled "No no it's fine! The ball actually hasn't started yet. I was just about to go tell Jareth that we are ready." Camilo stared at her. "Is something the matter?" Savannah questioned. Camilo shook from his gaze "Oh no sorry where is the ballroom?" The girl laughed "Follow me!" She led him to the ballroom. "Well see you later!" She said waving. "There was another carriage behind me, I don't know who it was, but they weren't far behind!" Camilo added. Savannah thanked him and hurried to the door.

Finally the last royal had arrived. Kai's hair was black as night and his eyes were a deeper yellow than Racusio's. He came in quickly bringing in with him a cloud of smoke. He glared at her and without saying a word headed for the ballroom. "Do you know where you are going!" She asked running after him. She found him already digging into her food.

Savannah looked all over for Jareth before finding him talking to a group of men. Once he caught sight of her, he waved for her to join him. He brought her into an embrace and whispered as quietly as possible "You can do this. I don't sense any power from you at all. Just

hang in there." Jareth released her and smiled. He then grabbed her hand and brought her up on stage. "Hello everyone! I am sure you have met my bride to be Savannah. I believe you know that this ball is dedicated to her and her coming of age! She is now 16!" The crowd applauded and shouted a warm Happy Birthday! She didn't really know what to do, so she just curtsied. "Let the ball begin!" Jareth rang.

The first song came on and Jareth grabbed her bringing her to the center of the dance floor. Savannah remembered how to waltz from her hallucination and danced gracefully in the arms of her fiancé. Not long after their dance, she was asked to dance by Dane who she tried to deny, but was struck down and forced upon the dance floor. "You dance beautifully!" He beamed as he pulled her in closer. They were finally broken up as Victoria scolded Dane and talked him into dancing with her. She took the chance to sit down as soon as she could!

Jareth then made the announcement that the fortuneteller was ready to predict futures. Everyone gathered to their tables and they all listened quietly. "Hello fellow undergrounders!" The woman began "I am here to see into the very future!" She continued shooting lights of red and blue into the air. You could hear the whispers of "ooohhhhs" and "ahhhhhs" coming from the crowd. "Ah! I see something...I see a power beyond any other...and children stronger than a flame...the heat of ones destruction...and the rising of ones domain!" Oh no! Was this chick describing her! Savannah hit Jareth's arm and gave him "the look". "I know! I am already on it just watch!" He snapped. The girl continued to watch worriedly before a couple of goblins rushed the woman off the stage.

"What will we do for entertainment now?" She asked. Jareth didn't know and now the audience was becoming reckless. The goblin king stepped up on stage. "My wife to be has said that she would like to come and perform for you tonight since it is her birthday." All eyes fell on her as Jareth motioned for her to join him on stage. He hugged her as she whispered "I am going to beat your ass after this!" He laughed and went back to his seat. She didn't know any songs to sing! That and the fact that she had never sung in front of anyone before! She pondered thinking of what to sing when she had an Idea. She walked back to the band and whispered in their ear. "Oh I hope they know this!" She thought and as if they had preformed it before, they began to play the tune.

"Alright everyone" she began "this song was taught to me by an old friend since she sang it all the time! It's called 'As the World Falls Down'" And then she began

 _"There's such a sad love_

 _Deep in your eyes._

 _A kind of pale jewel_

 _Open and closed_

 _Within your eyes._

 _I'll place the sky_

 _Within your eyes."_

 _"There's such a fooled heart_

 _Beatin' so fast_

 _In search of new dreams._

 _A love that will last_

 _Within your heart._

 _I'll place the moon_

 _Within your heart."_

Jareth flew back as he listened to his song escape her lips. Her voice was beautiful! He wasn't even sure if she knew that she was singing his song for Sarah. Either way he was mesmerized and his heart beat faster with every note she sang. He sat back and listened as she finished.

 _"As the world falls down._

 _Makes no sense at all._

 _Makes no sense to fall._

 _Falling_

 _As the world falls down._

 _Falling._

 _Falling in love_

 _As the world falls down._

 _Falling._

 _Falling_

 _Falling in love_

 _As the world falls down."_

When she was finished the audience roared cheering and clapping wildly. The entire time she sang, she could feel her heart racing, but when she finished she felt like she had accomplished life! Jareth joined her on stage clapping "That was beautiful little one!" Savannah curtsied again before going off stage and back to her seat. Jareth started the dance music up again and went back to his seat. "I am going to go talk with some more of our guest. I will see you later ok?" He said before leaving again. Savannah was left sitting and beginning to get the sense of boredom.

She was moments away from dozing off when Matty caught her attention a little ways off. The goblin woman scurried down a dark looking hallway. "What on earth is she doing now!" Savannah made her way through the crowd of dancers unaware that she was being followed herself. When she arrived to the entrance of the hallway, she found Matty sitting on the ground crying. She rushed over and placed a hand on her shoulder. "What's wrong Matty!" The woman continued on for a while before looking back up into the girls Ice blue eyes "Mattys bad!" Savannah sat down beside her "You aren't bad Matty what makes you think that?" Matty whipped her eyes "I can'ts tells you ors da kings gonna get mad!" Savannah laughed "He won't get mad as long as he doesn't know and I can't help you unless you tell me." Matty began to cry again "But thens you's gonna be mads at me's!" Savannah patted the woman's back "I won't I promise" she then smiled warmly which cheered Matty up.

"Ok's I'll tells you's. I was talking to da king last night about hows you's wasn't likening it here's. Thens he says that he wouldn't lets you go homes even ifs you didn'ts have powers. So, Matty asks him whys and he was saying that he loved you's. I told hims that you didn't likes him and then he said that you woulds. He tolds me's that he...he..." She paused getting ready to cry again. Savannah whipped her eyes and told her to continue. "He tolds me's that he's been putting stuffs in yo food to make you likes him..." Savannah jumped up "He what! That son of a b-" Matty cut her off "No no lady remember about you's...condition?" Savannah was holding in her thoughts and slowly remained calm thinking of how she was going to beat Jareth's butt twice now.

Savannah breathed in deep "I am calm Matty, but thank you for telling me!" Matty screamed and pointed behind her. Her shoulder was grabbed from behind and she was shoved against the wall. When she regained her vision she could see Dane pushing her against a door. He smelled like he was drunk! "Remain calm Savannah...Remain calm!" She reminded herself. "Dane I believe you have had one to many drinks I can go get you a glass of water." Dane laughed "I don't need no damn water. I'll tell you what I do need..." He grinned trying to open the door he had her against. "Not this crap again!" She huffed, but she kept telling herself to stay calm. Dane began to try to kiss her. She stopped him for a short while to remind him that

1.) he was married

2.) she was about to be married

And

3.) She was sixteen

He gave her the "Age doesn't matter!" Crap and explained that he had any woman he wanted back at his kingdom. "Well this isn't your kingdom!" She screamed. He had finally got the door opened after fiddling with it for awhile. He shoved her inside and down to the floor of the storage closet. "Help someone! Please!" Savannah screamed. "Remain Calm!" She yelled. Matty burst in and began hitting him "Leave hers alone!" Dane stopped and threw Matty against the wall. "That's it!" Savannah shouted. With a simple thought Dane's pants were on fire and with that small amount of energy, she felt her body surge and the entire room was being eaten by flames. "Crap!" She yelled after she realized what she had done.

Dane ran out of the room and on to the dance floor screaming. Everyone dancing began to panic and Veronica ran to get water. Savannah ran and grabbed Matty asking her if she was ok. The woman was knocked unconscious and blood oozed from her forehead. In a rush Savannah left the room and out into the ballroom calling for someone to help her. She found Jareth with the most annoyed/angry look she had ever seen. "Don't worry about that now help Matty!" He rolled his eyes and carefully removed Matty from Savannah's arms. He then transported to a doctors house.

Back in the ball room everyone was running in a panic wondering what happened. Savannah leapt up onstage "Everyone please calm down and calmly leave the castle". Everyone did as they were told and in an orderly fashion, began to leave. Savannah left the stage to find Kai staring at her from the crowd of people. In an instant black smoke surrounded him and when it cleared, he was gone. "Great!"

Once the room had cleared, Jareth reappeared "What happened!" She wasn't in the mood for this "Dane happened! He attacked me and I had enough! After he threw Matty into the wall I just thought of Danes pants catching fire and then BANG it happened!" Jareth grabbed her and teleported them to the back of the castle where Enrique's carriage was waiting. "What are you doing! The ballroom is quickly being consumed by fire! This is no time to chat with allies!" Jareth hushed her "I didn't think this would happen so quickly, but you have to go with Enrique and Giselle for awhile." Savannah lifted her brow "Why!" Jareth had no time for this "You know why!"

Savannah got in the carriage "What about Bella, Dumble, and Matty!" The king rolled his eyes "They will be fine! I have to convince everyone I sent you back to the above ground! They will take care of you until I believe you can return!" Savannah then remembered what Matty had told her "Is it true!" She shouted. Jareth paused "Is what true?" The girl eyed him "Did you mess with my meals to make me love you?" The man fell completely silent before replying "Yes, but I am sorry! I almost forgot! Happy Birthday!" He then gave her a small box and told her to wait until she was at the elves kingdom before opening it. Then he left her and screamed at the coach to go.

He watched as she began to fade into the labyrinth. She would be safe for now, but who knew how long it would be until he saw her again...

 **WOAH! That was long and now I am really tired, but excited at the same time. I am not sure how long Savannah will be gone. I think it will be a couple years(like two or three) so she can age and more stuff can happen to her without it being to weird(not talked about being forced to do 'stuff' I am not having that in my story!(at least I am not planning on it)) Anyways! I hope you enjoyed. Please comment! Thanks :D**


	20. Chapter 19: Years that Passed

It had been three years since Jareth had seen her. They had written to one another almost every day. He told her about his times back at the center of the Labyrinth and she explained her times learning "proper etiquette" from Giselle. Since the day of the ball, he had had a difficult time convincing the kingdoms that she was sent back to the above ground, but he believed they finally bought it. Which was why he was writing a letter to the elf kingdom explaining that the girl could return home. Jareth figured that since it had been so long no one would recognize her and think nothing of her return.

He had already told her that she needed to choose a new name resembling a resident of the underground. After much controversy about what her name would be, they had agreed on the name "Onyx"(Jareth had made sure that Giselle and Enrique began calling her by that name so she could get used to it).

It was already late at night, Matty had come in to speak with him about Savannahs arrival tomorrow. "Are you sures she's ready to come backs?" Matty asked worriedly. Jareth knew that wether she was or wasn't HE was ready for her to return "Yes, I have everyone believing that I sent her back. She should be safe now, but remember to call her by her new name." Matty nodded and left. Since "Savannah" was no longer with him he had let everyone know that he had a new fiancé who was a friend of queen Giselle. All kingdoms seemed happy for him, so he was sure everything would work out.

 **Savannah's Point of View**

"Onyx!" She heard being called from behind "Are you finished packing!" She sighed before replying "Yes Giselle I am almost finished." Savannah zipped her last bag a plopped down on her bed looking at her home for the past three years. Since then, she had been hard at work studying how to be a queen and the proper way to act as a lady. She had grown taller and thinner since then as well. Her hair was longer and some how, it became curly. The only thing that really didn't change was her crystal blue eyes, but other than that If you looked at her you probably wouldn't recognize her at all. "That's probably why he wants me to come back..." Savannah thought thinking back to the last day she saw him.

As soon as the carriage took off, her 16 year old self began to cry. Giselle quickly came to comfort her and to reassure her that everything was going to be fine. "You won't be gone long deary." The woman had told her. She laughed to herself "Three years isn't long huh?" She remembered entering the castle. Giselle showed her to her beach themed room at the very top of the castle. When she entered her room Giselle helped her with her things and then left. Since she was left alone she decided to sit infront of her window and study her new terrain.

She tried speaking to Dumble, but she was to far away to "get a connection". Savannah then remembered the gift Jareth had given her before her departure. She left the window and grabbed the box from her bed. The girl opened the small velvety box reviling a beautiful necklace. It had a crystal ball as it's pendent and vines surrounded it.

Savannah was brought back to reality clenching her necklace. Giselle already informed her that the story of her return was that she was going to marry Jareth. That was the one thing that apparently couldn't be changed. The queen had explained to her that if her and Jareth were wed then nobody could try and take her if they were to find out who she was.

"Ok time to visit dream land for we have a big day greeting us tomorrow!" Giselle sang tucking her into bed. The woman's daughter Ella danced into her room. She was now three and considered Savannah her older sister since she was there during her birth. "Up!" Ella demanded flinging her arms around the girls neck. Her mother scolded her and sent her back into her room. "I am going to miss her..." Savannah claimed wiping a tear from her eye. Ella reminded her of Elizabeth which would make her miss her more. "Now now enough of the tears sleep!" Giselle commanded. They both laughed and Savannah said her good nights as the queen left her in the dark. Soon she was asleep dreaming of her true home above ground.

The next day, Savannah was awoken by Ella. At first, she had mistaken the little princess to be Matty(she hadn't made that mistake in awhile). It was probably the fact that she was going back today. She wondered if Jareth had changed at all. He seemed the same through his letters.

"Onyx, it's time to go" sung Giselle as she signaled for her to get in the carriage. Savannah lifted her baby blue dress and elegantly entered the carriage. On the way to the Labyrinth, she had fallen asleep dreaming of her friends. Dumble took her high into the sky. She dreamed of her hands flowing through the clouds. The dream changed to a ballroom scene. The ballroom was filled with a bubbly theme of white and gold. Grown ups messed around and swirled around her. She pushed her way through trying to find something. She paused in front of a mirror realizing that she wasn't herself. Instead, she was a young girl probably in her early teens. She had long brown hair that was tied in a whimsical nest. Her eyes were a light shade of brown.

As she continued through this dream, she was introduced to a beautiful man. He had long blonde hair that shot off into different directions. She asked if he would remove his mask, but the man shook his head without saying a word. After they danced for who knew how long, she asked him to remove the mask again. He agreed and began to peel the disguise away. Before she could see his face, she was jolted awake by the soft hand of Giselle. "We're here!" She beamed.

Savannah heard trumpets booming from the castle. The citizens of the Labyrinth were gathered to see their kings new queen. Her heart clenched as she saw Jareth. He looked the same as the day she left him, but somehow he appeared to be more beautiful. The carriage stopped abruptly it's coach introducing Giselle first as she left the carriage. The crowd cheered, but silenced as he announced her name "Lady Onyx Silverwing from the elf kingdom". Her heart bounded in her chest. She slowly stepped from her carriage holding her posture(the night moonlight shinned beautifully over her pale skin). The crowd drew in their breathe before cheering and shouting at the top of their lungs. Savannah held her smile back continuing to meet Jareth at the castles door.

He smiled warmly out stretching his hand. She hadn't seen him smile in three years, so naturally she returned the emotion. "Hello Jareth!" She cooed. Jareth hushed her. Savannah noticed that there were others around and understood. "I am going to show Lady Onyx to her room, thank you all for coming". The man grabbed her hand and began walking to where her room was. It was still the same from when she left it. The clothes were still in the closet. The crystal ball Jareth had given her still laid on the pillow of her bed. Bella greeted her purring happily. "Bella!" She turned to meet Jareth's gaze "Thank you for taking care of her!"

Jareth brought her into a tight hug "I have missed you very much little one!" She returned the embrace squeezing him tighter "I missed you too..." The man then looked upon her figure "You've grown so much! Your beautiful!" Savannah thanked him and moved to the window. She looked out upon the labyrinth. The girl missed the view. Wait Dumble! "Dumble? Can you hear me?" There was no reply. She waited a little longer before a loud screech came from below. She gazed down to find her companion glaring at her from his stable. "I missed you too! I'll talk to you tomorrow." Savannah then glared back to find Jareth still staring at her.

"When's the wedding?" She asked. Jareth broke from his gaze "It will be the day after tomorrow..." Savannah held her tongue fighting back a protest. This was for the best anyways right? She nodded. "There will be another ball following..." Jareth added. Great! Another ball for her to screw up. Jareth then became serious "Did you have anymore incidents involving your powers?" Savannah shook her head. Ever since the ball, she hadn't used them once. She even doubted if they were still there. A knock made her jump. Matty burst thorough the door crying "I missed you's lady's!" Savannah hugged the woman wiping the tears from her face. "I am happy to be back!"

"It's gettings lates!" The Goblin woman began shooing Jareth. Before leaving, he caught Savannah's arm giving her a soft kiss on the cheek. "We will talk more about the wedding tomorrow!" With that last statement he was gone. For the next hour or so, Savannah and Matty talked about what had happen in her absence. Not much happened and what had happened was already described through Jareth's letters. "Wells you's goes on to sleeps, you's has a long day and another's tomorrow." Matty kissed her forehead before leaving to Jareth's room.

 **Jareth's Point of View**

He could hardly control himself! The kiss he had given Savannah was not enough for him. He wanted ALL of her. He knew she had grown but her beauty made her appear elegant. The wedding couldn't come any faster. Giselle had already explained the girls duty as a wife and a queen to give children not too long after the wedding. Jareth still wanted it to be her choice no matter his desires. If he could of had it his way, he would have already taken her!

Matty popped through the door way happy as could be "I am' sure glad's she's home and safes!" Jareth nodded "Yes, but she has changed very much since the last time we have seen her." He thought back to the necklace he gave her and how she was wearing it tonight. He was shooed off before he could make a comment about it. "So who's comings to the weddings?" Matty asked pouring him a glass of water. "All the kingdoms except the Gremlins". Since the ball, Jareth's distrust towards the gremlins grew. There was no way he would bring Kai back after his dramatic disappearance. Matty smiled "I ams happy for you's!". The king could only nod. He was very tired and tomorrow was a big day since he wanted to hurry with the marriage I case another incidence happened. "Good night Matty..." Jareth said drifting into slumber. Matty replied quietly "Goods night"

 **Sorry if this is a little short...anyways Savannah is nineteen! Wow! If you are wondering really what happened during her time away, I might throw in a filler chapter next. It will be about Savannah meeting a young man after one of her classes. I hope you guys enjoyed this story so far and I hope you continue to read it! Feel free to give me any ideas for the story because I might appear to know what I am doing, but I am slowly loosing my story line(I am literally arguing with myself on what should happen. Well! See you next chapter :D**


	21. Chapter 20: Living Like an Elf

**Hi everyone! There is a good reason as to why I haven't updated in a while. Due to my stupidity, I decided to step on my brand new iPad :D Since my amazing clumsy self did that, I had to wait awhile to get the money to get a new one. Obviously I have a new one or I wouldn't be updating lol. Anyways, this chapter is more of a filler chapter. It will describe one day of Savannah's time in the elf kingdom. Also, from now on, I will do thought in italics. It's easier that way. Hope you enjoy!**

It had been a full year since she left her home in the center of the labyrinth. Every day since then, she went to classes to learn how to use her magic(even though she never really used it out of fear of someone realizing the power she wielded) and proper etiquette. The King and Queen strongly disapproved of her leaving the castle for the first year of her arrival. With that in mind, everyday was the same. She woke up, chose her clothing, met the Royal elf family for breakfast, and then went off to class. Today was different though because she had graduated her classes the day before.

Savannah now had a better understanding of her powers and felt that she could better control them. Even though she could control them better, she was still unable to join the Labyrinth since tension was still raised there for her where a bouts. She had no time to gather any of her things from her room the day she left. The crystal ball Jareth gave her was still sitting on its pillow collecting dust. Savannah had missed her siblings birthdays. She smiled at the thought that Elizabeth was now a teenager. Boy had time flew.

All in all, today she was free. She had decided that she would pay a visit to the townspeople and the castle's garden. She woke up at her usual time, got dressed in a navy blue gown, and went down to eat breakfast with the elves like she normally did. "Good morning Ms. Onyx" beamed Giselle as Savannah neared the table. "Morning, how is everyone on this beautiful day?" Enrique peaked up from spoon feeding Ella(who had been born a week after her arrival to the Elf kingdom) "What are you so cheery about?" Savannah took a seat at the table "Nothing, it's just I haven't had time to explore the kingdom due to classes, so I'm anxious to see everything I can". The king looked at his wife to see if this was a good idea. The queen nodded then added "At least take your guard Fredrick with you for protection". Savannah groaned "Why do I have to take him? He is so...so tedious!" Giselle giggled "He may be a little dull, but he is one of our best guards. Not to mention your other guard Ashton is training the new recruit". The girl sighed then ate her breakfast.

Once finished she hugged everyone and went to the palace doors where she found Fredrick waiting impatiently. "Good morning Ms. Onyx, I have come to the understanding that you would like to tour the city and gardens today?" She nodded "Then we best get going!" Fredrick opened the door to a carriage awaiting outside. It's horse neighed in greeting. Savannah hopped up into the elegant transportation and off they went.

They arrived to the gates of the elf city. Savannah shrieked at all the new scenery. "Please! Try to contain your excitement Ms. Onyx!" grumbled Fredrick. This is exactly why she didn't want him to come. Wherever she went or whatever she was doing, he always had something to say about it. "Onyx stop" or "Onyx hurry up" were the frequent phrases she heard from him daily. Fredrick was pushy and didn't seem to know the meaning of the word "Fun", but with all of his flaws he really was the palaces leading guard. Whenever the family needed him, he was there.

Leaving the carriage, the two headed off to the cities square. Elves big and small hurriedly went about their daily business. Some went to shops with odd engravings on them and others went to food stores and wineries. Each building looked something like the little German houses of Helen, Georgia. The scents of cooking bread and the sounds of laughing elves filled her with determination and serenity. She was happy to get some fresh air and to get her mind off the Labyrinth, its inhabitants, and the things that had happened to her since she muttered those stupid words that one day.

"The King and Queen have provided a certain amount of elfdy's(money basically. One elfdy is like four dollars in U.S. currency) for you to purchase things here." Fredrick said giving her 100 elfdy's(keep in mind that these are four dollars in U.S. currency, so she actually has 400 dollars). Savannah gasped "A shopping spree!" Fredrick rolled his eyes "We are not to go ludicrous with this freedom. We will spend the elfdy's wisely understood?" There he was again. She was 17 almost 18 meaning she was old enough to know how to spend money wisely regardless of what she desired. "I understand" she replied.

They walked a ways before the first store grabbed her attention. It was a toy shop name "Lizzie' Tots Toys and Things". She was thinking of Ella at the moment and wished to get her something. "Let's stop here" she gestured to Fredrick. "Why here? Aren't you a little old for toys?" She groaned "It's not for me-know it all-it's for Ella". The guard sighed and followed her into the store. Savannah glanced at all the different types of toys and thought it best to get the young elf a doll. She walked around until she came a cross a beautiful yarn doll. It had crystal white hair that was pulled back into a braid. It wore a green and red dress with little red shoes. "This is perfect" she said showing Fredrick the doll. "A princess deserves something better than that piece of string don't you think?" He walked off looking at the "prettier" and more expensive dolls. "You cannot judge something by its looks or price Fredrick." He huffed and continued looking. Savannah rolled her eyes and went to the cash register. Fredrick came up beside her "So you decided to get the piece of yarn eh?" She turned to him "This is my money, I will decide how to spend it!". The cashier scanned the toy "That'll be three elfdy's". Savannah gave her the elfdy's thanked her and continued on to the next shop.

The next shop they visited was a dress shop. It's name was in the elfan language which she had yet to learn. This was a shop Fredrick actually didn't mind going to. He helped her try on dress after dress and only allowed her to choose the finest of frock. Of course the finest being the most expensive. Out of the 50 dresses she tried, Savannah chose two. One that looked like the dress the doll she bought was wearing and the other a dress that resembled the one from her hallucination(she didn't realize this until after she purchased it). Jareth had managed to throw in a couple of her clothes from her room the day she left. Most of the clothes she had, including the one she was wearing, came from the queen. Fredrick didn't have any comments about the attire she had chosen, so she proceeded to check out. "Your total my lady is 43 elfdy's" after giving the man her elfdy's, she turned to Fredrick "So much for wise spending!". He rolled his eyes and followed her out the door.

Their next stop was a jewelry shop called "Pretty Things". With 54 elfdy's remaining, and since they needed some for lunch, she decided to buy something of cheap value. Rummaging through the stores jewelry, she took into consideration that everything was far to expensive for her budget. "Let's move on, everything is to pricey here". Her protector nodded and the two left.

They had checked a few more jewelry shops and all of them had more expensive jewelry then the previous one. "We can continue looking after lunch". Fredrick stated motioning for the nearest café. Savannah nodded since she was becoming famished as well. Once they reached the café titled "Little Breads and Eats", the two each ordered a plate of roast barknock(a type of bearish creature with extremely soft and sweet meat) which cost them 6 elfdy's. They ate their meal in silence.

After finishing Savannah finally found a shop with reasonably priced jewelry. Like a hawk looking for a mouse in a wheat field, she searched all throughout the store. She came across a Phoenix themed locket and knew it would fit her perfectly. Looking at the price tag, it read "16 elfdy's" this was a good price for it would leave her 32 elfdy's. Enough to buy her a book and some money to return to Enrique and Giselle. She paid the kind lady and went to fetch Fredrick. He took one look at her necklace and huffed. Fredrick didn't say a word thankfully and continued to their last stop.

After entering the bookstore, Savannah knew exactly what she wanted. Ever since the day she saw Racusio, she had been very fascinated with the Phoenix kingdom. The very book that she wanted sat on the first shelf she saw. It's golden cover glimmered. She picked it up and read the cover "History of the Fire Birds". This was it! Now she could try to figure out where this kingdom was. Racusio's last words "Look to the flame" played though her head. That very phrase puzzled her intensely. As much as she wanted to ask someone about it, she knew she couldn't and decided to figure it out herself. "What book did you pick?" Asked Fredrick gently taking it from her hand. He looked at it confused "Why would you want a book about Phoenix's? Why not get a book about the history of elves? That is far more interesting." She glared at him "Well, I just wanted to learn about them, they do seem rather interesting". The man shrugged and looked once more at the book before taking it to the register. "We would like this book please kind sir". The man looked at the book "Good choice picking this one, very interesting". He smiled then proceeded to scan the book. "That'll be 14 elfdy's". Once paid, they left.

As they walked, Fredrick made the last comment that Savannah would tolerate. "I don't see why you would buy a piece of paper like this when there were so many better books in that store. Instead you wasted your money on this piece of print. Sometimes I just don't get you". That was all she could take! She shoved him and ran into the crowd. Tired of hearing him complain about what she spent HER money on, she decided that she would run back to the castle and view the garden alone.

She reached the carriage gasping for breath. The coach looked at her puzzled "Where is your guard my lady?" Savannah froze and thought for a moment "He decided that he wanted to stay for a little longer". The coach nodded wearily and she hopped in. She heard the smacking of the reigns against the horse and off they went. Savannah saw Fredrick at the gates of the city shouting. He could walk back for all she cared, she just wanted to get away from him and his rude comments.

When she was back at the castle, she made all attempts to avoid Enrique and Giselle because they would surely question Fredrick's where a bouts and would not be happy with her little story of his abandonment. She asked a guard to point her in the direction of the garden and was off yet again. Speed walking down the hall, she was stopped by his majesty. "Onyx?" The king asked. Savannah immediately froze and met her current rulers gaze "Oh hello!" Enrique looked behind and around her "Where is Fredrick?" There was the question she was waiting for _"Gotta think fast!"_. "Onyx, where is your guard!" The king demanded a second time. She snapped back to reality "Oh! He went to use the restroom and will be back shortly. He complained of a stomach ache after we ate, so I am just waiting for him to return". The king raised his brow "That so?" Uh oh! "Yes your majesty, I assure you that I am awaiting his return". Enrique glanced at her for a moment studying her for signs of dishonesty before replying "Ok, do inform us if he needs medical attention." She nodded and sped away.

Finally, she reached the gardens. Savannah ran into the open air and spun around taking in the fresh environment. The bushes were a buzz with bees, butterflies, and hummingbirds. Tulips sprouted from the earth in neat rows around her. There was nothing but silence except for the happy singing of a bluebird. Savannah took off her shoes and allowed her feet to touch the soft grass and the cool earth beneath it. She then began walking around.

Savannah looked at the many types of flowers. Some she knew others she didn't, but they were all stunning and very well maintained. In the distance she could see a white wooden pavilion and decided that it would be the place she watched the sunset. As she made her way to the pavilion, she heard a mans laugher. _"Crap I've been found!"_. The laughter came from the pavilion. She peaked around a bush of orange azalea's to find a guard she hadn't noticed before, but was oddly familiar. The man had long silver hair, but was turned away from her so she couldn't see his face. His armor shinned in the setting sun. He was laughing at a group of butterflies dancing around a single flower. "I wonder why you group around one flower little ones. Is this flower your desired food or do you wish not to be alone?" He said smiling. He was dreamy in every way possible. Out of fear of being caught she began to back away.

"I know you are there Lady Onyx". She heard him say. Peeking around the push once more he turned to her and smiled showing a set of white teeth "Don't be afraid, I won't tell anyone your here!" Savannah hesitated. If she went he might tell on her. Although if she didn't, he still might tell on her. Either way she could be screwed so she emerged from her hiding spot and walked to the steps of the pavilion. "Hello there" he grinned. She felt her face go hot, now that she was up close he was even more dreamy. His eyes were a cool blue like her own. She returned his smile and curtsied "How do you do?" The guard bowed "Well, and you my lady?" Savannah rose from her curtsy "I am well, who might you be?" He looked out upon the garden then returned to her as if he didn't know his own name. "You may call me William".

William looked very familiar, but she couldn't place his face anywhere "Do I know you?". William shook his head "I would think not since I just stared here yesterday." Oh! This was the new guard. They then got into a long conversation about there lives. William came from the outskirts of the elf city and grew up a farmer. When he was 18, he decided that he wanted to become a guard and trained for a year to become one. At age 20 he was accepted into the Elfen guard which lead him to where he was now. "Wow!" She said astonished. "Yes I worked very hard to get here! What about you, what's your story?" Savannah thought for a moment coming up with an elaborate story. "Well, I was raised in the elf city. When I was old enough, my parents sent me to a school where I could learn about the world around me. Last year, at the age of 16, I returned home once more." He grinned "Sounds interesting".

They both became quick friends. He showed her around the garden and what he had learned about it from the time he had been there(which was all day basically, after his training). They goofed off and watched the sunset until it was dark enough for the fireflies to come out. "Why don't we make this an everyday thing? I would love to become better aquatinted with you." William asked as they neared the entrance to the castle. "That sounds like a wonderful idea! About the same time?" She suggested. "Sounds great!" They then parted and Savannah went off to dinner.

Once she reached the dinning room, she quickly noticed the antagonized look of Enrique and Fredrick. _"Great"_. "Sit!" Ordered Enrique. She did as she was told and off came the lecture about how rude and dangerous it was for both her and Fredrick since she left him. "That is no way to act in public! Not to mention you lied to me-your king-about Sir Fredrick's where a bouts! What would of happened if something were to go wrong with your arrival? We might be a safe kingdom, but we do have robbers and bandits!" She listened until he gave her the chance to state her case. "I couldn't stand it any longer! Fredrick kept making comments about the things I bout-which by the way I have your left over change-He kept telling me how to really waste my money on overly priced crap. I bought a doll for Ella and he called it a "piece of yarn"". She pulled the doll out and gave it to the little princess. Ella squeezed it "Thank you Onyx" chirped her mother. Savannah continued "I don't wish for him to be my guard anymore! He is too rude!" Fredrick rose from his seat "I am not here my lady to be your friend! I am here to protect you!" Her face reddened "Explain to me how telling me what to buy is protecting me?" Enrique signaled for Fredrick to leave. The guard hit the table and left.

The king told her in a much calmer tone that no matter what way Fredrick was acting, she should have done the right thing and just went with it and that she could have told him about his behavior when she returned. "Forgive me Enrique, but you are not my father..." Enrique sighed "Yes, but I am the one in charge of protecting you until you can return to the Labyrinth." Savannah hushed for a bit and ate her meal. "I would like to request that the guard Sir William, be my new protection". Enrique looked at her confused "But he is new, he might not be able to protect you as well as Fredrick can". She nodded "True, but I met him today in the garden and I am lead to believe that he can handle my protection. If I am forced to be with Fredrick I might just pull my hair out!" The king laughed "Alright, we will Inform him of his new job tomorrow. As for now, go up to your room and relax before you lose control". She knew what he meant and began to leave before Giselle stopped her "I forgot to tell you, Jareth sent you another letter and it is sitting on your bed". Savannah smiled and retired to her room.

She grabbed the letter from her bed and began to read.

 _Dearest Onyx,_

 _Everything is going well here in the center of the Labyrinth. Matty misses you and has asked that I tell you she says hello. Nothing has changed since the day you left. The good news is that the tension from my previous engagement is beginning to die down. Maybe you will be able to come visit again soon. Some of your old friends from the Labyrinth have been informed of our situation and wish you the best of luck at your current home. I miss you as well my dear and hope you are doing your best AND BEHAVING YOURSELF! I await your next letter and the day we can see one another again._  
 _Love,_  
 _Jareth_

She smiled at the letter and grabbed a piece of paper and pen to reply. She told him about her day at the Elf city and how she had to restrain herself from killing her guard. Savannah also told him about William and how she had finally made a friend other than the Royal family. She asked him to watch over her things and to keep trying to ease the tension so she could return "home".

After writing the letter, she took her evening bath and went to sleep. She had another dream about her family in the above ground which made her smile.

From then on, William became Savannah's guard and most trusted friend. They spent the remanding years meeting in the garden and watching the sunset. Savannah knew that living in the elf kingdom wouldn't be as bad since she had a friend to live in it with her. The feeling of living in fear ceased to exist.

 **Jareth's Point Of View**

It had been a year already, time surely flew. He worked hard in keeping suspicions down and made sure to be discrete in his letters. He missed her deeply and hoped Enrique had put the potions in her meals in order to sustain his relationship with her. From the letters he has received from her, it seems that he has. Surely if he hadn't, she would never return. He had to wipe Matty's memory after she found out the night before the ball and he gave Enrique a certain potion to make Savannah forget too. Luckily, everything was going smoothly and she should be able to return in no time. He had told Higgle, Ludo, and Sir Didymus what happened and they too tried to help with the tension. Matty tended to Savannah's things and cat everyday. They all wanted her to return home quickly. Everyday in the Labyrinth was the same. He had two knew additions to the labyrinth's goblin population after two unlucky girls wished away there siblings and then failed to retrieve them. It was boring. Jareth sat in bed remembering every moment he spent with Savannah and soon he was asleep.

 **YAAAAAAAAY! Chapter 20 is d-o-n-e. I hope someone got the undertale reference xD Now the matter of when I will update again is undetermined. I would hope that it won't take as long as it did this time. I I also hope that I don't break this IPad! I AM GUARDING IT WITH MY LIFE. School also ends soon, so I should be able to update more often. I promise, that I will NOT give up on this story! I enjoy writing it to much xD This story still has a ways to go and spoiler! I will be making another book that ties into this one(the details will come later). Well that is all I have to say, comment and tell me if my writing skills have gotten better :V!**


	22. Chapter 21: Engagements

**Hiya everyone! I'm happy to announce that school is finally out, so I should be able to update ALL my stories more. However, I'll go ahead and tell you that I have a busy month of June so updating may start off a lil slow. Nonetheless, welcome back to the world of Labyrinth! F.Y.I thoughts are now shown in _italics_.**

 **Savannah's Point of View**

Screaming...that was the only sound she could recognize. Was she in a dream? She must have been since her brother and sister were the ones screaming. It wasn't screams of pain, but more of screams of enjoyment. Savannah's dream self opened her eyes and met her reflection in a nearby mirror. For some reason, her face was caked with makeup and her hair was up in a messy bun. As she looked down, she noticed that she was wearing a white gown that was covered in pearls, varying in size. What's going on? It took her a moment to process, but eventually she realized she was dreaming about her and Jareth's wedding. If she was the bride, then where was the groom?!

Apparently, Savannah was in this sort of tent thing. Matty was sitting on a bench sleeping. She taped her shoulder and watched as the goblin woman jolted awake. "Ah! I fell asleeps!" Matty grabbed her hand "It's about time for da wedding to starts!" Really? Now! Was she really ready? More importantly, was this really a dream! Everything seemed so real. She could even feel the silky smoothness of her dress's fabric. It was weird though, Jareth said that the wedding was the day after her arrival. Plus, she didn't remember waking up! _Yea, this has to be a dream!_

Anyways, Matty led her through a crowd of guest. Music began to blare out from the orchestra section of the pavilion. Everyone stood. Enrique held out his arm. She figured he would play the role of the 'father walking his daughter down the isle' since her father wasn't around. Savannah happily accepted and locked his arm in hers. They began to walk and finally she started to catch a view of the groom. Wait, wasn't the groom supposed to be facing her? Jareth was faced towards the priest(an elfian priest). As Enrique walked her closer to her groom, an uneasy feeling consumed her. She had to quickly get rid of that feeling since she was now at the alter; however, he still wouldn't turn towards her. What's his problem? Quietly she spoke "Jareth, you can turn around now..." Finally, the groom began to turn. "Jareth? He's been dead for a year now?" The man continued to turn. "William!" She screamed. The crowd (including William) gasped before they started laughing. What the hell was going on! It only got weirder. Savannah knelt on the floor and covered her ears. Before she knew it, it was like the crowd (including William) was laughing, but no noise was escaping their mouths. "Help!" She repeated before screaming...

~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~

"Hey! -Savannah!- Wake Up!" She sprung up clenching her chest. "Dumble? I didn't know you could see my dreams as well."

"I can't see the images in your dreams, but I could hear your thoughts during the dream..."

Savannah sat up and rubbed her eyes "Oh, I'm sorry you had to hear that... You probably didn't get any sleep..."

"It's alright. Just remember it was just a nightmare. Quick question though, who is William?"

"Ah, I'll have to answer that later, Matty is supposed to come in here and help me get ready to talk to Jareth about his wedding." Not a moment sooner, there was a knock on the door and in shuffled Matty.

"Oh yea... well after that, I can take you to this waterfall I found while you were away!"

As Matty sat a tray on her bedside table, she told Dumble that the waterfall sounded interesting and she wouldn't mind going. Matty didn't say good morning to her. She just came straight in and sat her breakfast down. "Good morning Matty" she beamed as she did the morning before she left for the elf kingdom. There was no reply. "Matty?" It was like the goblin woman came out of a daze. "Ah! Lady's! I'm sorry, Matty's been feeling out of da weather lately..."

"Well then, I guess we are switching places today. Come and rest in my bed, I can get dressed on my own today." Matty's eyes popped "Oh no no Lady's, I can nots! I'm a maid!"

"Yea and I'm Onyx from the elf kingdom whose been living a double life as a human named Savannah" Matty smiled and climbed up on Savannah's bed. The girl hopped out of bed and tucked her friend/maid in. "Today, you just worry about resting." The Goblin nodded "But what abouts Jareth?"

"What about him?" Came a masculine voice. Savannah whipped around and covered her chest with her arms. "Good morning Jareth, Matty isn't feeling well, so she's going to rest in my room today." Savannah sat back on her bed and grabbed Matty's hand.

"Oh, but Matty has things to do around the castle today, she has duties you know." Oh boy, here it is with the excuses. She laughed to herself "Well, I guess either you could get another goblin to take care of that or YOU could handle it yourself." Savannah laughed causing Jareth to smirk. "Ah, but it would be more entertaining to see you do these task. I can even let you wear a little maid outfit, if you'd like. I've always loved your attitude." Then the king laughed. c

"Please Jareth, she's burning up!" Savannah gently grabbed his hand and placed it on Matty's forehead. Jareth, surprised when she grabbed his hand, noted that the maid was indeed very warm. "Very well then, Matty I'll allow you a days rest, but you have to work and catch up on what you didn't do today as well as the work you have tomorrow." Matty thanked him.

"Alright now if you would, I need to get dressed..." She said as she shooed Jareth to her bedroom door.

"Right, well meet me in my study when you're done. There is a few things to talk about in regards to our wedding." Jareth hugged her and left. During this time, she made sure Matty was comfortable and even fed her the breakfast that was made for herself. Bella cuddled up next to Matty. As Savannah was getting dressed, the sickly woman fell asleep. She definitely deserved a day of rest.

~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~

 _Ok, now which way was his study?_ He honestly expected her to remember her way around? "Dammit!" She cursed as another dead end came into View. After pausing for a moment, she considered her options. She knew that if she called out to Jareth he would surely come, but then she would have to listen to one of his smart comments like "Aw does my little dove need MY help? I thought you were capable of taking care of yourself?" Even though she had grown up some and learned proper etiquette, it didn't mean she wouldn't snap at him.

Her other options were either going back to her room and asking Matty or finding a wondering goblin and get help from them. Since she didn't want to make Matty feel like she needed to get up when she is sick, the third option seemed like the best one.

After walking around for at least 20 minutes, she ran into her old 'history of the Labyrinth' teacher, Mr. Chauve. "Oh thank goodness! Mr. Chauve!" The elderly goblin confusingly looked up at her. "Excuse me, do I know you?"

Savannah laughed "It's me Sav- I'm Onyx, I've heard about you from the letters I received from Jareth." _Nice save!_

"Oh! Then how can I help you my lady?"

"Jareth asked me to meet him in his study, but I don't really know how to get there..."

"Ha, leave it to Jareth to forget to provide his bride directions!" Mr. Chauve proceeded in guiding her to his kings study. They made numerous lefts and rights. There was no way she'd be able to find her way on her own.

Once they made it to Jareth's study, Savannah thanked her former history teacher before knocking on his big door. "It's about time!" said the voice on the other side of the door. Savannah walked in to find Jareth with his finger on his lip as if he'd been waiting for her to say something which of course she did.

"I apologize for my tardiness, but it would have been nice if you could have given me some sense of direction!"

Jareth laughed "I had to punish you a little for your attitude earlier. Ha, you thought you had the authority to suggest I take the place of a maid. HA!"

"Then don't get mad at me for being a little late!"

"Has Giselle taught you nothing on manners towards a king? Never mind then, there is more important things to discuss."

"Yes yes, the wedding, but first I want you to answer my question."

"Ask away!"

"How in the world did you convince all of these people that I'm not Savannah? You didn't really specify that in your letters."

"Well, it wasn't a matter of making them all forget who you were, it was a matter of convincing them that I no longer desired you as queen and therefore sent you away. Instead, I found someone else who I believed fit that title. Not everyone is completely convinced either, there are some, not a lot, in the castle that automatically recognized you as soon as you stepped out of the carriage; however, I've already talked to them about that."

"Oh, well then, I guess the wedding is a necessity..."

"Of course, and since it's tomorrow, we need to discuss some details. I'll go ahead and tell you that you have a dress appointment later on tonight. It will begin as soon as the sun sets. As far as honeymoon goes, we unfortunately have to stay at the castle since I am the king. I can't just leave these fools by themselves."

Savannah continued to twiddle her thumbs as she processed this information. Having already been informed of the wedding, she wasn't surprised by what Jareth was telling her. The only question she felt she hadn't answered was did she love him? At least some feelings were being developed before she left, but she felt like those feelings were forced. She couldn't really remember much of her first couple days in the labyrinth, but it's been three years! Savannah told herself that marriage was the best option in protecting herself. She couldn't go to the above world with these weird powers inside her, it would be dangerous! Plus, there was nothing left for her up there anyways since anyone who ever knew her had their memory wiped (just of her though). It's just...ugh if she brought it up, it would make things more difficult...

"Yes, I'm pretty much filled in on what's going to take place. I'll be sure to make my dress appointment." She said with a smile.

"Good, that was pretty much all that needed to be settled. Is there anything you have planned for this afternoon?"

"Dumble is going to take me to a waterfall he found, but other than that and the dress appointment, I'm not doing anything."

"Maybe I could go with you? After all, it has been three years since we've been together. I would love to here more about your stay at the Elf Kingdom!"

What about Matty? Someone needed to stay and make sure she is ok! "Jareth, I'd love to but Matty needs someone to watch over her. I was hoping you would while I was gone. I won't be there for long." Wow, she felt a little bad for telling him that, she really did miss him a lot.

"I see..." Jareth began "But if I recall, you were the one to insist she rest, so shouldn't you be there for her? Besides, I've really missed you..." He then stood and walked around the table where they sat. The sly king waltzed around to where his fiancé sat. His hand trickled down her soft curls and onto her should. He smiled when she flinched at his sudden touch.

Savannah turned and glared at him with an apologetic look. After grabbing his hand and putting it to her face, she exclaimed that as much as she really did want to go out with him and that she understood that she should be with Matty, she made a promise to Dumble. "And remember, he hasn't seen me in three years either. We couldn't even communicate telepathically..."

Jareth looked unswayed, but his response surprised her. "Very well then, I will take good care of Matty, but you better be back in time for your appointment or I will be forced to punish you." He winked before laughing at her reddening cheeks. "Hurry along now, I'm sure Dumble is probably about to kill someone wondering where you are."

Savannah hugged him before exiting the room. Jareth wondered over to his window seal and peered out into the Labyrinth. He rolled his eyes before transforming into an owl and flying off...

~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~

Luckily enough, Savannah had remembered which turns Mr. Chauve had made and successfully made it back to her room. Quietly, she opened the door to find Matty sound asleep. After having made sure she was alright, the woman shuffled down to the castle doors and out to the stables.

"Dumble!" She shouted as the griffin came into class view.

"Where've you been? I've been patiently waiting all day!"

"I had business to take care of with Jareth."

"Ugh, to this day, I would still be alright with ripping his head off!"

"Dumble! Don't say that! If it wasn't for Jareth, I could be in he hands of some Gremlin!"

"Yea, but he wants you to marry him tomorrow. He should've at least waited a month so you could get used to him again!"

"The sooner I marry him, the better. The reasons being that once we are married, no other kingdoms have the right to take me away or do anything to me without my consent. If they do, they risk war."

Nearby, Goblins looked at her like she was insane. It's been so long, that she'd forgotten that just normally talking to him would seem a little strange. She smiled to them before they ran off. As she brought her attention back to her companion, she noticed he looked distraught. "Hey now, don't look like that. I'm perfectly ok with marrying him." Having said that, she gently lifted his head and kissed the griffins forehead. He responded by hugging her with his neck.

"Let's get this show on the road, I already know that you have an appointment with the dress maker."

Right! Savannah hopped on Dumble's back and gawked at how smooth and soft his feathers were. Apparently, Matty had came in and rubbed him down with this special oil every day (except today) since she left.

As Dumble took off, Savannah reminisced about the first time she met him and their adventures before she left. The cool air felt so pleasant and she ran her hand through the clouds. It was so peaceful. Savannah looked down at the terrain. It was completely forest as far as she could see. Some parts looked like they were swampy and others cut off for a bit and turned into meadows. So beautiful...

"We're here!" Dumble said as he flew down to a cut in the forest. The purplish trees faded into a pool on pinkish water. The pool was connected to a river which divided said forest. Above that pool, a waterfall emitted a fluorescent mist of rainbow colors which showered down onto her skin. It's sweet smell reminded her of the virgin Shirley temples her mother would make for her on her birthday.

"Wow Dumble, this is so beautiful!" Savannah skipped to the edge of the water. The water felt soft and cool. It was perfect to swim in.

"Taste it!" Dumble suggested. She did as she was told and scooped up the pink liquid in her hands. The taste of strawberries flittered over her tastebuds and she scooped up another handful. "Wow, this is amazing! I'd love to swim in it, but I don't want to ruin the taste of the water... that and I don't have a swimsuit...

"Don't worry, it's not stagnant so it will be replaced with fresh water from the inside of the cave behind that waterfall."

"We should go spelunking!"

Dumble quickly shot down that Idea, but said that she could just swim in her birthday suit.

"Uhhh...I don't know, I feel like I might be watched..."

"I'll cover you with my wing as you get in and do the same as you get out."

"Alright, I trust you!" Savannah laughed and started to undo the top part of her salmon colored dress. She hid behind Dumble's wing and felt relief as she flung her corset off. Dumble walked with her into the shallowness of the pool and didn't leave her side until she was completely submerged in the water. After she was in, he sat by the waters edge and watched her to make sure she didn't drown or anything.

The coolness of the water completely consumed her. She felt so calm and relaxed. It was like she was swimming through air! Savannah swam over to the waterfall and let it rush over her head. Dumble of course warned her to be careful since the rocks above her didn't look sturdy. Considering this, she swam away and flung her arms over a log that had wedged itself in between two rocks. Dumble got up and plopped down on the ground in front of her.

"Why don't you come in? The water is so nice!"

"Eh, it might be harder to fly home if my wings are wet..."

"Ah, I see." Savannah laid her head on the log and closed her eyes.

"Hey Savannah?"

"Yea?"

"You never did tell me who this William guy was."

Oh crap! She didn't really want to think about him because it made her sad...

"Oh right, he was just a friend from the Elf Kingdom..."

Dumble smirked "Hmmm oh really? A friend?"

"Dumble!" She quickly explained how she and her knight friend came to be while also talking about their numerous adventures.

"He was such a nice guy..." she could feel herself tearing up.

"Savannah..." Dumble said softly "You fell in love with him didn't you?"

Her head jolted up. "No! Of course not! We were just close friends!"

"Tell me the truth!"

Ugh! She would regret this later. "Alright alright, at some point during the second year of my stay at the Elf Kingdom, I felt like I was starting to fall for him...William... It was weird however, it was like I couldn't love him. Whenever I felt like I was going to tell him I did, Jareth would automatically pop up in my head. This happened all the time. It wasn't until one night when William had brought a weird drink to our little hide out, that I felt like I would actually say it. I think that drink was a little bit more than a drink because before we knew it, we were singing and dancing like a couple of idiots! I think he called it Hush Berry Pop. Anyways, at some point, we kissed. I was going to say it, I literally had the word on my tongue, but then it was like William's face was Jareth's and then this feeling of I was Jareth's came about. I ended up smacking William and my powers showed their ugly face again. The flower he was going to give me lit up in flames and he looked at me with the most shocked face... but, I trusted him, so I explained my entire situation including that my name was actually Savannah. He accepted it, apologized for his immature actions, got up, and left. William told me he understood I had feelings for another. It tore me in half... it honestly did. From that point on-" she wiped a tear from her cheek "-from that point on, he had changed. I mean, we still met up in the garden but he wouldn't bring me flowers or anything. Anyways, that's our story so... It doesn't matter anyways, I'll be completely happy living with Jareth even though he sometimes makes me want to set his pants on fire!"

"You humans are so weird!" Dumble began before hugging her again with his neck. All of a sudden he jolted up straight and looked towards the tree line.

"What is it?" Savannah questioned worriedly.

There was a moment of silence. "Nothing, I heard something move off a branch over there. We need to start heading back now so you can go to your appointment." He covered her as she got out of the water and as she dressed. Savannah thanked him for taking her there as he took off into the sky. At some point on their journey home, she had fallen asleep. This time, she didn't have any dreams.

~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~

It was minutes before her appointment started when they finally got back home. Her clothes were dry and the water left her skin soft and smelling like roses. She rushed to the Labyrinths dress shop and waited, but not for long before a sort of pretty Goblin woman opened the front door and motioned for her to come inside.

"Wait, where's Jareth?"

"Don't know hun, haven't seens him all days."

Wow, the great Jareth was going to be late for something! She was definitely going to let him have it later on. The Goblin woman said her name was Trinity and asked her to step onto this wooden stool. She did this and waited for a couple minutes until the woman came back out carrying a bag.

"King Jareth's already has a dress for you, it was his great grandmothers. I just has to makes sure it fits you properly."

With that, she took off her clothes and watched as Trinity took the dress out of the bag. To her surprise, it highly resembled the wedding dress from her dream! Literally, each pearl was aligned the Sam way as they were in her dream. Coincidence, I think not! Trinity helped her slip it on.

"Hmmm... it's seems like the only thing that needs adjustings is the length. Jareth's great grandmother was pretty tall." After she said that, she took some pins and put it in some places on the dress.

"Alrights, that's about its, thank yous for being on times!"

Savannah smiled "No problem, thanks for fixing the dress! Have a wonderful night!"

Savannah left to find Dumble sleeping in the dirt near the shops entrance.

"Alright Dumble, I'm done, let's get you back to the stables."

Tiredly, they both walked to the stable. Dumble hugged her and wished her a goodnight. Next, Savannah went to meet up with Jareth for their evening meal.

She opened the door to their giant dinning room and sat in her usual seat. The food was already prepared and scattered upon the quartz masterpiece. Everything was in place except Jareth. Yet again, he was no where to be found.

"Excuse me." Savannah asked a servant "have you by chance seen Jareth anywhere?"

The goblin shook his head and retreated back to the kitchen. How strange, as up tight as he is, she didn't think he would miss an appointment and dinner all in the same day. On that note, she ate alone in the quiet of the dinning room. She remembered the first time she ate in there. Jareth told her she was eating cooked Goblin. She remembered how furious she was at him. That very same night, he said she was to marry him, and now she

~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~

After dinner, Savannah made her way back up to her room. Jareth still hadn't shown up and she was a little worried. As soon as she opened the door, she found Jareth spoon feeding Matty some kind of Labyrinthian soup. He looked up at her and smiled.

"Where have you been!" Savannah hissed.

"I had to run some errands, but after that, I kept my promise and took care of Matty."

"Wow really? I-I'm proud of you!" She gleefully joined him on the bed and rest her head on his shoulder. It kind of felt like she was putting a child to bed!

"Thanks yous so much my lady's! Matty's feeling much better now!" Matty sat up from her bed and gave her a strong hug. Savannah looked at Jareth and mouthed the word 'thank you' for which he simply nodded.

"Well, yous needs some sleep so Matty's going to go homes now! Sleeps wells lady!" Matty kissed her check and then thanked Jareth before leaving.

"So, did you like the dress?" He asked.

"Oh it was quite beautiful! Your great grandmother was really tall so I have to get it hemmed a little, but Trinity said it would be ready by morning. That's not important though, you didn't eat dinner so you must be hungry! Go and eat!"

"No, I ate before coming up to help Matty. How was the waterfall?" Jareth's eyes shot up in anticipation.

"It was wonderful, the water was so smooth and -" Jareth cut her off "Oh you swam? How? I don't recall giving you a swimsuit?"

"Oh" she laughed "Lets just say I went in all natural!" Jareth laughed understanding what she meant.

"Anything else?"

"Not really, the water was pink and tasted like strawberries, but that's it."

"Huh...well I'm glad you had fun and made it home safely!" He reached for her hand and drew her in for a hug. She returned it and rubbed his back. Once he released her, he wished her goodnight and kissed her forehead before heading for the door. However, he paused and looked back with sorrow in his eyes.

"Savannah"

"Yea?"

"I'm sorry..." he responded before exiting.

Sorry? For what? He was confusing sometimes. Maybe he wanted to apologize forspan class="m_-1062417225682704906Apple-converted-space" /spanmaking her wonder around the castle earlier. Yea, more than likely that was it. Or he might also be apologizing for this whole mess. Hopefully he wasn't regretting having her stay in the Labyrinth. Sure she missed her family dearly, but if it wasn't for him, she wouldn't have met all the amazing people/creatures of the underground.

Savannah brushed her teeth and patted her long missed feline friend on the head. She Gazed into her crystal ball and watched her siblings, who were now older, prepare for bed. Their happiness helped her to drift into a deep and dreamless sleep.

 **Jareth's Point of View**

An owl swooped through the trees following the silhouette of the Griffin above. Savannah appeared to be acting a little strange this morning. When he checked on her, she seemed to be a little on edge. She looked to be sad as soon as she looked at him and she didn't tell him why. Of course it might have been strange since they hadn't seen each other in a while, but that didn't mean she should look so unhappy!s

He peered above and watched as the Griffin landed. His fiancé leapt off and gawked at the scenery before her. Dumble did a good thing to take her here, but he wished he could've gone with her.

Before he knew it, Savannah was undoing her dress. He looked away because as much as he wanted to look, he knew it was right to give her privacy. However, he jerked his head when she screamed, only to realize she was reacting to the coolness of the water. Thankfully, Dumble was covering her. She splashed around and he smiled as she dunked her head under the pink waterfall. Her enjoyment pleased him. Jareth had noticed a change in attitude throughout these years. For one, he came to a realization of how badly he wanted her, but he also found a yearning to do anything to make her happy and fond of him. She just had a weird way of expressing feelings.

All of a sudden, she began to speak with Dumble(aloud of course since no one was around to think she was insane). Her voice was too soft though, so he swooped down to a nearby branch. A mistake he would regret.

Jareth listened to her whole conversation about William and how she was sure she loved him, but no matter how hard she tried to tell him, images and thoughts of him would prevent her from doing so. That of course was his doing, a little agreement set between him and Enrique. He knew she loved him, but there could be absolutely no competition. That being said, there should have been no way that she could have had the slightest feelings towards anyone other than himself. Enrique's potion was supposed to ensure that. He was definitely going to have to talk to him about that when he got back. Enrique, his wife, and daughter had all stayed to watch the wedding, so he could probably catch him when he returned to his castle.

After awhile, he grew bored. His gracefulness failed him that day as he slipped from the branch he was perched on. Quickly, he flew into a bush to avert the alertness of Dumble. He had obtained the information he needed and in turn began to head home.

~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~

Once home, he rushed to his study and had a servant fetch the king of the Elves.

"I thought you said that potion would work!" Jareth exclaimed.

"It did work, or at least partially. I can't help that her powers tried to fight against it!"

"Well now, she claims she could've fallen in love with this knight named William!"

"Ah, I will take the blame for that one old friend, I assigned him to her as her guard..."

"At least the potion worked enough to make her keep thinking of me! You have no idea how difficult it was to make Matty forget I started using potion on her in the first place!" Jareth spoke as he rubbed his temples.

"I understand, but I told you Savannah's memory of that incident was wiped as well-" Enrique was cut off.

"That's not the major problem, if she found out again, I would just deal with it and make her wed me. The problem is that William now knows she has powers!"

Enrique gasped before composing himself "Well, what do you suggest we do?"

"I guess we'll have to have a little chat with this William. Leave for your castle tonight and bring him to me in the morning."

"But Jareh, I already feel terrible about keeping this from my wife. She loves Savannah and if she knew I was giving her this love potion, she would kill me. I can't just say let's pack up and leave tonight and then come back tomorrow! She'll start asking questions!"

"You're a smart man Enrique, I'm sure you'll figure something out. Or better yet, just tell her you feel like William should come see the wedding since he was her guard."

"Ugh, alright. I'm only doing this mess because we owe your parents, but keep in mind, I've treated Savannah like my own child for three years and all of this is wrong!"

Jareth closed his eyes and appeared impatient. Enrique took the hint and left.

~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~

By that time, Savannah should have already returned home and went to her appointment. It's dinner time now and she's probably freaking out about how he isn't there. He just knew she would mock him about it later, but that was amusing so it was ok. A sudden feeling of guilt overtook him. He knew what he was doing was wrong but he also knew that she loved him! Then again if he liked seeing her smile and be happy, couldn't he have just taken away half her happiness? Ugh, these feelings he hated, but he never really felt them until she came along. Was this what love felt like? Would he have experienced this with Sarah if she stayed?

"Jareth needed to appear like he was okay. That's when the idea that he could keep his promise by helping Matty came about. He fixed her some herbal bog fly soup and took it upstairs. Matty was startled at first by his sudden attempts to be helpful, but she liked the soup and thanked him for it.

Savannah soon burst through the door and looked surprised to see him. Or maybe she was surprised to see him being kind to someone. How amusing! The king explained his absence.

"Wow really? I-I'm proud of you!" She beamed with a smile. He could feel his heart clench. Moments like these made him want to lock her in a hug. Matty thanked her and him again. As the goblin woman hugged her, Savannah mouthed the word 'thank you' which made him happy as well, even though he simply nodded. Soon after Matty left, he asked her about her wedding dress, to which he was glad she liked, and then got into the good stuff. Jareth asked her how her adventure with Dumble went. Of course she didn't mention anything about what he heard, but he anticipated it.

It was getting late, and he was quite tired. Looking at her gave him both joy and guilt for what he had done. That's why when he hugged her he just sat in silence and basked in the I'm sure this wretched feeling will pass soon/em. With that he got up, kissed her forehead, and started to leave. However, and unknown force caused him to pause, turn around, and apologize for a crime she didn't even know about. He knew she was probably confused and would end up connecting his apology to something like not giving her directions this morning. That didn't matter though, what mattered was that he was tired and that he too had a big day tomorrow.

 **Jareth's just digging himself a deep hole isn't he? I hope you guys enjoyed this chapter, it took me two days to write! It's also a fairly long chapter since I wanted to make up for my absence. I'll tell you now that things are gonna get heated!Also, I just want to throw this out there that I wanted to post this three days ago, but the internet at the hotel we were staying at wasn't very good, so I had to wait until I got home. My apologies! If you are confused or have questions about the story in general, just message me. I hope my writing has improved some as well. Well, I don't wanna waste anymore of your time, so thanks for reading! I love you all!**


End file.
